I Want Them All!
by HinatasHelper
Summary: Ema's suddenly thrown into a house with a bunch of hot guys and the rest of their hot siblings as well. They're supposed to be family but they all want her and they all want her to decide only problem is she decided she wants them all! Why have one when you can have them all? This family is about to get interesting! HAREM FIC (DONT LIKE DONT READ) LEMONS/LIMES
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I watched this anime about two months ago and fell in love with all the males so guess what? HAREM FIC! Don't like it don't read I write A LOT of lemony goodness and since I have so many males to choose from this will be even better (evil smiley face) Personally I hated Ema's choice so in this fic she wont be making one lol. Anyway guys I've seen and read a few of the M rated stuff for this anime and was sadly disappointed so I chose to write one of my own and I hope you like it! I'll be keeping a lot of the original story line the same but I'll be changing a lot as well to fit my pervy tendancies and make it more interesting instead of the cat and mouse game she did the entire series. So without further ado I hope you all like it and please leave reviews so I know what you think. Updates will occur weekly because the chapters wont be super long! Enjoy!

* * *

Ema was so nervous be living in a house with 13 other males but her dad assured her that everything would be fine and she'd warm up to them soon enough. He also said that they were all a little unique and that it may take her a minute to get used to them but he thought that this would be good for her since she was so used to being alone all the time he wanted her to see what it was like to grow up with a family. She could tell that he felt guilty for not being around as much as he'd have liked as she grew up but she knew he was around as often was possible and loved him all the same.

"Chii! Are you ready?" Juli asked from his place on her shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts

"As ready as I'll ever be Juli" She smiled down at her lifetime friend

Adjusting her outfit she couldn't help but to wonder if she was dressed a little inappropriately for a first encounter with 13 males she'd be living with. Would she give off a 'slut' vibe? She couldn't help it if they frowned on her clothing options but she really hoped that they wouldn't judge her just off of her appearance. Looking down at her outfit she couldn't help but feel self-conscious the more she thought about it. She wore a lime green frilly mid-thigh skirt, knee-high black socks, white flats, a black tank top that really didn't hide her ample c-cups and a small cropped white denim jacket over top of the shirt, a large white purse slung over shoulder.

"Maybe I should have worn something more conservative, ne Juli?" she asked with a sigh

"You look good Chii. Don't worry I'll protect you" Juli nodded happily

"Here goes!"

Walking up to the house she realized that outside the movers were driving away and that there were two guys standing outside seemingly waiting for her. Turning in her direction she hurried her walk until she was directly in front of them.

"Konichiwa! I'm Ema" She smiled happily at the duo

"Konichiwa. I'm Masaomi the eldest son and this here is Wataru the youngest" The tall light purple haired male spoke with a smile his similarly colored eyes shining

"Konichiwa onee-chan!" Wataru the adorable pale pink haired preteen smiled

With a smile Ema couldn't help but feel welcomed at how warmly they greeted her.

"I've had your luggage carried inside for you. Come…everyone's anxiously waiting to meet you" Masaomi smiled leading her inside

Once inside the house Ema looked around in awe of the spaciousness of it all. No wonder 13 guys could live here comfortably there was so much leg room. Suddenly she felt another presence behind her. Turning she spotted a pair of boys who looked oddly similar smiling at her.

"Hello! I'm Ema" She smiled

Without warning the silver-haired boy with dark purple eyes swept her up into his arms thoroughly surprising her and boy did he smell amazing! Standing there completely stiff due to just being startled at the sudden display of affection Ema couldn't help but widen her eyes and look at the other two attractive males who were standing in the room.

"It's nice to meet you" His deep smooth voice whispered into her ear

Suddenly he was knocked off of her by his brother with a shockingly hard blow to the head and Ema's eyes widened even further as she stared at the brothers. Looking up at the fuchsia haired boy who knocked the other off of her he offered her a genuine smile as he introduced himself.

"Sorry about Tsubaki" he gestured to the silver-haired boy getting to his feet "I'm Azusa please take care of me"

These boys may have been brothers but they looked strangely similar to each other she noted absentmindedly. As if hearing her thoughts Tsubaki grumbled about the painful hit before looping his arm around Azusa's neck so that their faces were side by side and asking that very question.

"Don't we look similiar?" He smirked playfully "We're identical twins" Azusa smiled

Suddenly it made sense and Ema smiled at the twins playful affection nodding that she understood. Admonishing the twins on their rambunctious behavior a golden-haired male with wire framed glasses and silver blue eyes walked in pushing a tray and introducing himself as Ukyo the lawyer. Juli growled and hissed at him before Tsubaki chuckled and crushed Ema to his hard chest again.

"What you doing in the house Tsuba-nii!?" A familiar voice bellowed from above

Looking up Ema recognized the fiery red hair of the boy glaring down at the mischievous twin currently crushing her to him before blanching as he realized the girl he was growling at Tsubaki about bringing home was her. Flying down the steps he faltered to words as he pointed at her. Bickering back and forth at each other Ema couldn't help but look over the sexy specimens now surrounding her as they teased each other about none other than her. How could a girl get so lucky as to live in a house with such fine men? Kami loved her dearly oh he just had to for this wonderful blessing!

"I wont accept it" the red hed growled glaring at her before walking off but Trsubaki wouldn't have it as he pestered him for answers

Well that one hurt. Ema frowned a little hurt that he just rejected her like that as if she even had a choice in the matter. It wasn't her fault their parents were doing the nasty! Why'd he have to take it out on her? So what if they were classmates! After placating to Juli that she was fine she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Dear God how many sexy men lived here! Another golden-haired male walked down the stairs in ceremonial prayer robes with chestnut colored eyes.

"We finally meet Imouto-chan...I'm Kaname" He whispered seductively kissing her hand earning a yell of outrage from the red-head "You can always come to aniki"

* * *

All of the siblings joined up in the living room and sat down on the large plush red l-shaped couch around Ema as she fidgeted with her clothes nervously. Maybe she really shouldn't have worn a skirt for her first meeting around so many sexy males.

"Is it too cold for you?" Masaomi asked concerned  
"No I'm fine" Ema smiled back softly  
"It's quite the opposite since so many people are in here ne Imouto-chan?" Kaname whispered leaning into her ear lowly giving her goosebumps  
"I'm glad that I have a big sister now Nee-chan come play with me!" Wataru bellowed excitedly tugging on her arm

Pulling the pouting boy against him to calm him down Masaomi told him they'd have plenty of time for that later while Kaname informed her that there were two brothers at work and two who didn't live with them before flicking on the television. The singer Asakura apparently was their younger brother and just seeing his face caused a stir of random conversations about the boy to start between the other brothers. They had a famous brother! Kami! What did her father get her into with this eclectic lot!? Looking around the room Ema couldn't help but smile in wonder and think that she finally got the large kind of family that the had always dreamed of. Catching Subaru's eye he suddenly turned to look back at the screen as she caught his gaze. He was smoking hot too with that dark grey hair and eyes to match but what was his deal? Kaname caught her eye and sent her a wink. Were all monks this hentai? Ema swore that was just in anime but apparently not. Couldn't deny she kind of liked it though. I mean he was hot for crying out loud! Fighting the blush rising in her cheeks she took to looking down at her lap.

Suddenly her vision started to swim in front of her, becoming hazy as she tried to focus. What the hell was going on? Masaomi the doctor of the bunch could see her eyes closing asking her if she was alright. Her eyes fluttering open she assured him that she was alright before suddenly falling forward. It was only by instinct to throw her hand in front of her to stop the crash that her forehead didn't collide with the table. She really didn't feel so good. Faintly she could hear all of her brothers calling out her name but it sounded as if she had her head dunked underwater. She could barely feel the cool hand pressing against her forehead before she was out like a light falling into the arms of whoever happened to be touching her forehead, catching her firmly around the waist.

* * *

**Hope you all like it so far as I've said I'll be changing a lot of things but I'll also be keeping a lot of things from the original anime. This is gonna get hot and steamy and I hope not to disappoint. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Chapter 2 is up and this is where the story really kicks off and where you'll see some serious changes in the story popping up so I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING: Lemony Scene!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I may add one or two of my own**

Read &amp; Review!

* * *

Blinking blearily Ema looked around and realized just why she was so warm and her body felt so heavy. Someone had carried her to her new bedroom and tucked her in after she had so embarrassingly fainted in front of her new family of brothers like a stupid and weak girl. She couldn't be more upset with herself at showing such a stupid weakness in front of her brothers, she wanted to be worthy of being in this family not have them looking down on her. When her vision cleared she realized that Ukyo, Masaomi and Kaname were all sitting around in various parts of the room checking on her with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm fine now" She softly reassured the three older brothers hovering around her. "Gomen" She whispered softly

"No apologies needed Imouto-chan. I am a pediatrician after all so you can tell me if you need anything" Masaomi smiled genuinely at her

"Thank you anyway but I feel perfectly fine now thanks to you all"

Listening to Juli reassure her that she would undoubtedly be tired due to moving her entire home by herself and not sleeping at all that night she didn't feel so bad when she realized just how much she neglected her body's needs. Suddenly another rather attractive male poked his head in the door much to Kaname's surprise and Ema couldn't help but to take in his rather attractive soft features. He had mid shoulder blade length silvery pink hair that was styled to perfection. Kaname introduced him as Louis the eight son of the family. Feeling bad that she was in bed with the clothes she wore from earlier Ema apologized for her appearance as he kneeled beside her bed and reassured her that it was perfectly alright and that nothing was her fault as she had did all the moving preparations alone. Taking her appearance in his eyes lingered on her long chestnut colored hair and he smiled happily asking softly if she'd allow him to do it sometimes.

"Eh?

"Louis is a hairdresser and a well accomplished one. People request his services all over" Ukyo explained with a smile

"Ah" Ema nodded beaming back at Louis

Masaomi assessed her physical state and after her reassurance she gave him a small smile so that he could feel comfortable with his perfect care of her. She was so grateful that all these sexy males fawned over her and couldn't help but to secretly assess each of them every moment she could. After a quick discussion about what to have for dinner the bolder siblings instructed her on where she could take a bath in the rather large building with Kaname leaving her with a rather sexy goodnight as he closed her door. Ema was in awe at the goodnight farewell. It had been so long since someone had said that to her she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her body at feeling part of a family. After a long talk with Juli she settled back into bed close to his small furry body falling asleep rather quickly.

Hearing some noises outside her door around 11 pm. She scrambled out of bed clad in only her tank top and some pink mid-thigh pajama shorts to see a cart full of goodies right outside of her door. Yummy! Whoever left it was getting a suffocating hug when she found him but once she fully poked her head out she heard a familiar deep voice softly call to her.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Kaname called softly

"No you didn't its fine" Ema blushed at his attire

He had shed his prayer robes and was wearing a white tank top that hugged his hidden rather large muscles and 8-pack and some baggy black sweatpants hugging his slim waist.

"Those are gifts from everyone" He informed her as he pushed the cart into her room

With a thank you she bowed and called him by his first name but he smirked and said to call him oni-chan so she did. With a devious grin he softly asked her to call him again by that title, stepping closer to her and with her cheeks on fire she did trying to ignore the hard chest pressing against hers.

"Do you think you can sleep all alone?" He smirked his hands now on either side of her head

"Ah, yes probably" She stuttered nervously

Did he have to smell so good? Why was every male in this house so damned attractive?! His proximity was killing her brain cells and numbing her tongue.

"Do you need aniki to sleep with you?" He asked smoothly

"Eh no!" She blushed

"Ah that's too bad" He shook his head in mock disappointment

Placing his hands on either side of her head he had her back against the wall as he stepped flush against her their noses almost touching. Her large brown eyes widening she couldn't help the ball of anticipated excitement that curled in her belly. This was not right but he was undeniably hot and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his confident gaze as he towered over her. That rock hard body pressed flush up against her wasn't helping her brain cells move any more quickly as she desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation while keeping her self respect in tact.

"Well how about a goodnight kiss?" He whispered huskily kissing her cheek

Her cheeks burned as they turned a bright shade of pink at the sudden contact and display of affection.

"Please don't tease me" She whispered softly her hands placing themselves against the hard planes of his chest

"Well, what can I say? I may just be serious" He whispered brushing his lips ever so softly against hers "Well I wouldn't want to make your fever worse so I'll take my leave. But when it's healed I'll give you a better kiss" He winked walking off

After cooling down at her raging hormones so she could think rationally Ema decided that she just needed a bath to cool down, soak and get her thoughts together about just how she was going to deal with such a large group of testosterone and roaring libidos walking around. After digging through her boxes she found her bathing supplies and assured Juli that she would be fine taking a bath now that her health was better. Using the map drawn out for her by Kaname she chuckled as Juli checked around corners like a tiny secret agent as if there was something in the large apartment to sneak out on her. Finally finding the bathing room she slid the door open in relief glad that she didn't get lost as she tended to do quite often.

Once she slid the door open she spotted Subaru drinking water wearing nothing but a towel around his rather slim and toned waist, his abs glistening from his recent bath. A furious blush creeping up onto her face she turned her head away quickly feeling awful at having ruined his private time and seeing him in such a state of undress.

"Oh it's you" He rumbled looking up in surprise

Not understanding why she had suddenly turned so shy at his presence he walked up to her looking down at her slight form in question making her all the more nervous as she fought the urge to reach to and touch his glistening and firm looking abdomen. Why do they have to all look so damned god? It was driving her crazy!

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Hai! Gomen" She stuttered

Seeing her eyes trailing up his toned calves and rest at the hem of his low riding towel he finally realized what had her a blushing stuttering mess and ducked behind the door apologizing loudly at his state of practical nakedness.

"N-no I interrupted your time. I'm sorry" She blushed walking away quickly to duck around the corner and calm her erratically beating heart

These damned men were going to give her a heart attack walking around like this all the time! After the pounding in her ears quieted down she heard soft hushed voices whispering from the living room beneath her.

"There is something that I must tell you" A husky voice whispered

"What's that?" A smooth voice answered

"Haven't we been together for a long time?"

"That's right"

Quietly making her way over to the balcony she looked down to see Tsubaki and Azusa sitting rather closely on the sofa and looking at each other intensely.

"But lately. When I'm with you I feel different"

Oh Kami! Was she witnessing yaoi-twincest! This was so taboo and wrong but these guys were so hot it made it completely perfect she couldn't tear her eyes away. Frankly a small perverted voice in her head whispered that she wouldn't mind getting in the middle of that but she quieted it and pushed it away quickly not daring to allow her mind to stray to such thoughts on only her first night here.

"What's wrong?She heard behind her making her jump in surprise

Shushing Subaru she turned her eyes back to the twins wanting to see where this was going. It was like watching a romantic drama!

"My heart starts racing, and I can't calm down. I also get irritated when you get along with other people" Tsubaki whispered fiercely

"Huh?"

"I'm in love with you. Become mine"

Nosebleed! All she heard in her mind was the constant chanting of 'kiss kiss, kiss'. Azusa's head whipped to Tsubaki's in surprise and they held each others gaze levelly. Ema was in utter shock not knowing how to react to such a private moment between the twins.

"Aren't those two male? And they act this way?" Juli asked in her ear

"They're siblings" She whispered to Juli

"Ah, those two are-" Subaru started to explain

"I'll just go back to my room" Ema rushed out feeling bad for intruding as she attempted to rush away

"Oh...ok" Subaru acquiesced

"What's this? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked coming up the steps with Azusa in tow

Dammit she was caught and had nothing to respond to that sentence with.

"Are you feeling better?" Azusa asked looking her over in concern

"Your face is so red are you alright?" Tsubaki teased playfully

"I'm fine" she mumbled turning her head away unable to look at them for her complete lack of respect for their privacy

"Do you need something?" Tsubaki asked now genuinely concerned

"N-no"

"I got it you can't sleep alone can you! Than I volunteer to sleep with you" Tsubaki smirked leaning in close to her face

What was up with these men just inviting themselves to sleep in her bed? And wasn't he just declaring his love for his twin a minute ago? That's insensitive to flirt with her in front of him after such a loving confession.

"That's not it either" She shook her head

"Say what's on your mind we're family here aren't we?"

Receiving encouraging words from Juli, Ema nodded her head in resolution.

"I support you fully!" She declared No matter what happens we're family!"

"Ah, no, you..." Subaru started

"I overheard...your conversation"

"Conversation? Ah, that" Azusa answered in understanding

Tsubaki's stance became rigid and his eyes cold as he realized the situation before he smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"That's right, I can't hold it in any longer. I couldn't stop and confessed to Azusa"

"Confess?!" Subaru exclaimed

"Gomen" Ema apologized still feeling like a eavesdropper

"It's completely fine. It's a mutual love. Right Azusa?" Tsubaki smiled kissing Azusa's cheek affectionately

"I wish you happiness!" Ema exclaimed taking off

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as Tsubaki's loud chuckles rang through the alcove. Turning around in confusion Ema held his gaze as he continued to chuckle now she was thoroughly confused.

"That was a great reaction from you and Subaru" He chuckled

"What?" She asked confused

"We were doing a read-over of our script"

"Script?" Now she was thoroughly confused

Looping an arm around her shoulders he lead her over to the balcony so she could see the green script laying flat against the table.

"That's right it was practice for our next job" He assured her holding her gaze

"Practice?" He still wasn't explaining anything to appease her confusion

"They're both voice actors" Subaru explained not looking amused by the performance at all

"Voice actors" Ema repeated her mind now catching up

Now she felt bad for not only interrupting a private moment but interrupting their important work. She was just a big mess of foul ups today! Backing up she bowed her head deeply at the both of them still clutching her bathing utensils to her chest.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your important work!" She exclaimed seriously

"It's perfectly alright how about next time you be my practice partner? I bet I'll get even more excited" Tsubaki flashed his sexy smirk causing her to blush

"Yes, yes let's leave the jokes there" Azusa chided

"I never said it was a joke" Tsubaki answered seriously before stepping up and patting Ema on top of her head

"Really, I'm so sorry all of us are so strange" Subaru sighed

"No...it's fine it'll just take some getting used to" Ema reassured him "If you'll excuse me"

Without waiting for a response from the trio she took off to the bathing room with her heart still beating erratically as she slid the door shut behind her. Running a hot bath in the large tub fit for at least 3 people she added some bubbles before stripping off her tank top, shorts and underwear. Pulling the scrunchy out of her hair she slowly sank down into the tub letting a moan of content.

"Chi...I'll secure the floors to make sure none of the wolves are prowling around" Juli reassured her before darting out the crack of the door

After thoroughly washing her body she just wanted to relax. Leaning her head against the side of the tub she closed her eyes as all her muscles relaxed from healing beads in the water, the scent of jasmine in the air lulling her. Ema was not sexually active at the ripe age of 18 but she knew that her body had needs as she had explored her body intimately on a few occasions when the needs became unbearable; this would be one of those times. Listening intently to sounds around her and making sure that she was the only one on this floor she concluded that it was safe. So many males, sexy males around her just giving her such attention and suggestive comments and advances was really wearing her down she needed to let off some steam.

Tilting her head back completely to rest on the side of the bath she closed her eyes and trailed her nails up and down the flat expanse of her stomach raising goosebumps of pleasure on her skin as she writhed beneath her own fingers imagining them to bigger, rougher and warm before pressing the pads of her fingers into her skin. Her left hand trailing up beneath the cup of her plump and perky breast, cupping it as her right continued the same lazy patterns on her sensitized skin. Kneading the flesh of the mound she let out a whimper of pleasure as her nipples puckered and hardened to pink pearls begging to be pleased. Arching her back slightly she trailed her fingers smoothly up further pinching the hardened bud with her thumb and forefinger rather roughly, mewls of pleasure pouring out of her plump pink lips at the rough handling of her nipple. More she needed more. Bringing her right hand up she assaulted her untouched right breast with the same treatment as the left pulling and pinching her nipples with such need and desire her legs began to tremble as her first orgasm started to stoke that fire in her belly, building up to her release. An image, a voice she needed something more to bring her to her first peak. Than she remembered Tsubaki...the way he held her gaze, that sexy side smirk of his, those smoldering violet eyes that seemed to constantly undress her and that undeniably deep and sexy voice of his. So close she was so close!

"_Oh...Tsubaki_" She whimpered quietly

"You rang?" His deep voice whispered huskily into her ear

She would have jumped in surprise had his arms not snaked around her from behind, his hands placing themselves atop hers as he took over the kneading of her nipples. She was sure she was alone! How embarrassing was this! She would have pushed him away but her body betrayed her as his large, warm hands handled her nipples with the same fervor with which she did except it was 10 times better and she couldn't deny that even if she wanted to.

"It seems you called for my help so I'm here to assist you" He whispered huskily against the shell of her ear as he nibbled it

A loud moan was the only response he received from her plump pink lips as he expertly played with her puckered pink nipples. Tsubaki was no closet pervert he was always honest about what he wanted from a woman and had no qualms about going out and getting just that but when she had run off in such haste to get away from him and his brothers he was intrigued to what made her so jittery and now he could see why. Their constant advances were getting to her and she needed to relieve herself. He honestly couldn't blame her it was no secret that he and his brothers were hot commodity's in all of Japan and the fact that she was thrust into a house with all of them and she was one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever laid eyes on had them wanting to claim her for their own and he was no acception. The fact that he luckily was getting first dibs was all by chance. He was just hoping to corner her and playfully flirt with her about what had her so jumpy but when he came to the cracked door he could see she was already submerged in the water and rubbing herself intimately. The fact she had called out his name in that sweet wanton voice of hers was more than enough of an invitation for him to join her.

"Oh _please_" She whimpered her head lolling against his chest as her body quivered beneath his fingers

"Say it again" He whispered into the ear he was nibbling

"Tsu..."

His tugging became rougher and he sank his teeth into the smooth column of her ivory skinned neck and she jerked in his hold but he was unrelenting. Just by watching how she touched herself he ascertained that she was submissive and loved the rougher things and he would give her that. She would forever remember her first night in this house as being putty in his hands.

"_**Say it**_" He growled against her throat biting down on her ear

"_Oh_! _Tsubakiiiii" _She whimpered loudly

Her body started to spasm beneath his hands and he turned her head forcefully to his using the teeth still latched onto her ear and slanted his mouth over hers to smother the loud moans leaving her pretty mouth as she came undone beneath him and she seemed to happily oblige him as she twirled her tongue with his. Once her shaking ceased he slowly released her now swollen and reddened nipples still indulging in her now lazy kiss as she was spent from the intensity of her orgasm. She had to be a virgin or just hyper sensitive to come undone at just her nipples being handled, even if it was by a master of a woman's body like himself and that knowledge just made this game all the more interesting and fun for him. She was a slave to her body and her hormones because she didn't know how to control them as of yet and so she would give in if pushed hard enough. Oh this was going to be fun. He slowly released her mouth with a slight smacking sound as she sighed now spent.

Reaching his hand into the water he picked up her loofah and gently washed her back and laid a kiss at the back of her neck beneath the wet hairs curling up at the base. She shyly tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder and he could see that he face was bright red as she bit her swollen bottom lip nervously, her eyes half lidded sleepily and darkened still as the lust slowly receded.

"Ano..." She mumbled

"Relax...you'll be seen no differently. You haven't slept with me and neither of us has touched the most intimate of places. Not yet at least" He whispered against her lips huskily "virgins...are so cute"

Kissing her lips softly reveling in the sweet taste of her he kissed her forehead and stood up making his way to the door.

"This'll stay between us Imouto-chan. You should go to bed soon, sitting in the tub all night will bring your fever back"

"Mm" she nodded still blushing now covering her breasts with her left arm

"Goodnight Imouto-chan" He smirked before stepping out and heading for his own bed

What _the fuck_ just happened? Just as she watched Tsubaki leave the door Ema stood up on shaky legs and pulled on her fluffy blue bathrobe before darting for her room. Flopping down on the bed she buried herself in her pillows and just hoped that she did not just do what she thinks she just did. Why was her body such a traitor?! Tomorrow was Saturday and she had no idea how she'd face Tsubaki or any of her other brothers. Pulling her life sized panda bear under her blankets with her she crushed it to her chest and lulled herself into a deep sleep still fully spent from the intensity of her orgasm. She'd come before but never like that. She'd never had a man touch her before and that was more than she ever imagined. God was she a bad person for having liked what he did?


	3. Chapter 3

**Suuuuup guys sorry this update took so long but I've been working full time and going to school full time and finals have been KILLING my writing schedule! So for the love of all that is Holy do not kill me! Thanks for reading and enjoy! Seriously lemon scenes in this chapter guys! So be prepared!**

* * *

Rolling over onto her stomach Ema let out a small groan once she realized she'd have to face all of the raging testosterone roaming around the house for day two. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as her memories from the night before came flooding back to her. How could she look any of them in the face after so many encounters with the lot if them and her rather embarrassing late night tryst with Tsubaki? Dear Kami! That was the first time she had ever kissed a man let alone allow one to fondle and handle her body as intimately as he did! She wouldn't be able to look him in the face there was no way. With a frustrated grumble she gathered her courage and rolled (quite literally) out of bed, before proceeding to get dressed.

Her school had a uniform but she liked to throw her own spin on it to make it fit her personality and style. The students, especially the seniors, were allowed to do this as long as they wore the essentials of the uniform. Adorning a form fitting red tank top she slid the cream, long sleeved school shirt (that she cut into a diagonally slashed crop top) over it and fastened the black and red bow tie under the collar. Shimmying into the pleated black mini skirt she clipped some studded red and white belts over the waist. Once she slid some thigh high red and black striped socks up her legs she fastened her long hair into a high side ponytail before darting down the stairs.

Once at the bottom she was hit with the delicious aroma of breakfast assaulting her nose. Quickening her steps she saw a feast laid out at the table and Ukyo smiling brightly at her from the kitchen. After assisting him to set up the table she heard tiny footsteps descending the stairs. Yawning as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, Wataru bid her a happy good morning before she swept his cute little pink head up into her arms for a big hug. Loving the sound of his adorable giggle she released him and let him take his seat at the table. Without warning Yusuke and Subaru bounded down the stairs, with Subaru giving her that same inquisitive and yet dark stare as he bid her a quiet good morning as Yusuke stomped past her. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes in aggravation she smiled and said it back to the both of them. She'd find out what his problem with her was if it killed her.

After breakfast Yusuke and Ema both set out for class and jumped onto the overly crowded train. They were packed like sardines and she couldn't help bumping into the hard planes of his chest as the ride went on. And although she kept apologizing he looked highly irate as he avoided her eye diligently.

"Hey...umm" He mumbled softly causing her head to snap in his direction

"Nani?" She asked quietly leaning in to hear him better

"I'm sorry about us...you know my brothers and stuff. We're a weird bunch so I know it's probably going to be hard getting used to us" he answered softly finally meeting her gaze

Ema felt herself smile at him warmly with appreciation for his concern of her mental being because of the sexy bunch of males she was suddenly thrown into the mix with. She truly was grateful for his concern and so she stretched onto her tiptoes (since all of these men were giants) and kissed his cheek, letting out a happy giggle.

"It's certainly been an experience but this is what I've always wanted...a big family I mean. And so I'm quite happy to be accepted so warmly but I am really glad you care" She smiled brightly completely unaware to the blush darkening his cheeks

While in class Ema could swear she felt eyes burning holes into the back of her head but every time she turned around not one soul met her gaze. Maybe she was imagining things. Meanwhile Yusuke couldn't keep his eyes off the chestnut haired beauty who he'd fallen for since freshman year from his seat at the back of the class where he could take in her features without being noticed. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was now his sister. Step sister but still a sister and he refused to accept it. Not now that he'd FINALLY gotten the courage to ask her out. He planned to do it today too! He was going to swallow his fear, walk right up to her and ask her on a date. But fate beat him to the punch and he was pissed!

"I won't lose!" He growled angrily

Everyone in the class suddenly wheeled to him in confusion causing him to duck his head behind his books in embarrassment. Kami why'd he have to always be such a freak around her!? A soft giggle reached his ears and he chanced a peek over the top of his book catching Ema's soft, warm brown eyes as she giggled at him with a cute smile on her plump pink lips. She was such a beauty. There was no way he'd lose her and especially not to any of his stupid brothers!

Today was a long day and Ema was really glad to be home. Taking her shoes off she called out the standard 'Taidama' and it still felt strange, but welcome, on her lips. Looking around she noticed the house was completely dark and void of any signs of life.

"I guess no one's home" she mumbled aloud

For once she wasn't saddened by this information because she knew the house would be bustling with life faster than she could blink. Juli sniffed the air and informed her that she wasn't completely alone as he could smell one of 'the wolves' somewhere in the home. Stepping closer to the couch to plop down Ema stopped in her tracks and realized that Asakura was fast asleep on the couch. Leaning over him she realized that he was just as sexy as his other brothers. His hair was a mix between Wataru's and Louis in colors, as it was not quite pink but not quite peach either and he kept the silky looking strands off of his face with teal colored clips. She absentmindedly wondered if they would be soft between her fingers but as soon as the thought occurred he rolled over and locked eyes with her, glaring.

"How did you get in here? I don't know whose girlfriend you are but if you think you'll get anything out of this you're stupid" He growled as he sat up

Ema reeled back in shock and anger all at the same time. She had half a mind to slap the taste out of his mouth! Her usual shy nature be damned!

"My name is Ema I live here" She hissed her chestnut eyes blazing as she held his gaze

"Oh you're our new sister?" He asked standing up now "You're actually pretty cute. But I bet you're an idiot"  
"Wha-!" Ema gasped trying to figure out whether she wanted to strangle him or slap him first

"Not going to deny it? Than you really are a baka" He sighed walking away from her "Nice to meet you big sis baka"

Standing rooted to the spot in complete confusion and anger all the same Ema was seething as she tried to figure out whether or not she was truly insulted or if he was complimenting her.

"Passive aggressive jerk" She hissed stomping to her room

Once changed out of her school clothes she pulled on a sky blue sweater and brown cargo shorts, tying on her apron and making her way to the kitchen to get started on dinner since she was so used to cooking and wanted to at least feel useful. Once she rounded the corner she stumbled across Ukyo cooking and smiled happily at her new hot blonde haired older brother.

"Welcome back oni-chan!" She beamed at him

Whirling around with surprise evident on his sharp features he seemed to be lost as he blinked at her, his mouth slightly parted as he stared at her. Ema suddenly felt self-conscious as if she intruded on his private time,

"Is something wrong?" She asked now concerned

"Oh! No, I'm sorry it's been a long time since someone has said welcome back to me is all. It was nice to hear" He smiled at her causing her to start in surprise at his omission "That reminds me..have you met Futo?"

_'Yeah I met that jerk' she thought bitterly_

"Yeah I met him earlier"

"Good. He probably wont be able to come tomorrow since he has work so I told him to find time to come home today" He informed her

"Tomorrow?"

"Gomen I forgot I hadn't told you about it. Tomorrow is Subaru's birthday and I was planning to have a birthday party"

He said it so nonchalantly but Ema felt pure excitement pulse through her veins at the thought of having a birthday party to celebrate with siblings! Bouncing up and down excitedly as she clapped her hands with a wide grin on her face, Ukyo glanced at her surprised at her sudden bout of happiness.

"Wow a birthday party! Having siblings really is so nice!"

"Well we don't normally do this kind of stuff but he's turning 20 this year so it's special" He murmured seeming aloof and Ema ticked that off in the back of her mind as something that was also attractive about him

"If there is _anything_ I can do please let me do it! _Please_!" Ema begged trembling with excitement

"In that case..." he trailed off than suddenly turned to her with a wide smile

Ema had no idea she'd end up at the market shopping for ingredients for a cake, dutifully ignoring the incredulous stares that she was used to getting as Juli rode atop her head as she walked, laden with heavy bags in both hands.

"You ok Chii?" Juli asked concerned

"I-I'm ok. Since I've been put in charge of making his cake I want it to be perfect! I have to do my best. But gosh these are heavy!" She breathed

Plopping them down on the ground to catch her breath she placed her hands on either side of her face in deep thought.

"Subaru-kun would have no problem carrying these bags, those muscles. He does roadwork everyday on top of training with his team. He really is amazing" she sighed deeply thinking of those muscles she saw last night

"She'd notice that?" A deep husk whispered softly behind her

"Huh?" She gasped looking over her shoulder

She could have swore she saw someone there but when she turned around she was all alone. Maybe she was imagining things? But God did that deep voice sound familiar. Little did she know Subaru had darted behind the wall beside the alley and covered his mouth with his hand, his cheeks burning with a deep red blush.

Once she got back home she dropped the bags in her hurry to see just who had collapsed on the stairs. Realizing that it was Louis she immediately began to panic, her wide brown eyes taking in his slumped frame to make sure that he wasn't severely injured or anything.

"Louis-san? Are you alright?" She screamed fearfully with Juli beside her doing the same

Suddenly his pretty violet eyes opened sleepily before he sat up and leaned forward with a soft smile on his angelic looking face.

"Chii-chan" He smiled softly

Chii? Juli was the only one who had ever called her that. He couldn't possibly understand Juli could he? No there was no way he could.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned

"Hm. I intended to sleep on the sofa but I just didn't make it"

"Are you done with work?"

"No...Do you mind if I give you a new hairstyle?" He asked suddenly

"Huh?"

"Today's Subaru's birthday and since there's a party I just wanted to make you look cute"

Both Ema and Juli were in awe that he came back home just for the sake of finally getting to do her hair but Ema was delighted and flattered all the same so she allowed him to work his magic on her chestnut colored locks. As she sat in the chair before him allowing his expert fingers to comb through her hair as he curled and styled it to his liking she couldn't help but sit there feeling completely relaxed and comfortable. He truly was an expert at what he did.

"I'm done" He declared happily placing a mirror in front of her so she could see

Ema couldn't help but look at her reflection in astonishment at how beautiful he had made her look. She almost didn't recognize herself. He'd made her hair look so full and soft to the touch as a bang swept gracefully across her forehead and the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in smooth and flowing waves, pinned back on the right with a pretty pink butterfly clip he'd fastened there.

"Is this alright?" He asked almost uncertainly

"Yes! It's perfect!" She beamed at her reflection

"I'm glad now time for the finish" He smiled softly

As he clicked a button on his curling iron he looked at in confusion before concluding that it must have broken and letting her know he'd get another one. She already felt bad that not only had he come here just for the sake of doing her hair so magnificently.

"Oh this is more than enough already" She proclaimed guiltily

"Let me see this through to the end" He coaxed over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs

As she waited patiently for him to return quick footsteps were heard from the balcony overhead and than Futo's head appeared as he looked around frantically.

"Where's Louis-nii?" He asked hurriedly

"I-I think he'll be back soon" Ema answered apologetically

"Damn! I called his salon and they said he was here!" He groaned distraught

"Are you in a rush?"

"Why should I tell stuff like that to an outsider like you?" He snapped

"Nani?"

An outsider? He was the only one to insinuate that she wasn't actually part of this family and it hurt her feelings and brought on that recurring urge to slap him again as she stared up at him in confusion and hurt. As he looked down at her from the corner of his eye he seemed to take an actual interest in her as he looked her over again.

"You changed your hair? Gomen. I didn't realize it until now. You really are a beautiful person sis"

Nee-san? This boy was giving her whiplash with his random mood swings in his treatment of her but she was a bit pleased that he actually did sort of acknowledge her.

"Sis?"

"What is it?" She stuttered her cheeks flushing as his fuchsia-gray eyes took on a different tint and his face grew serious

"Do you mind if I forget about it, just for now? That you and I are siblings?"

Shock crossed her features as a flashback on her intimate moment with Tsubaki flashed through her mind. He had pretty much said the same words to her and she saw where that landed her and Futo was just as attractive as his older brothers.

"Just kidding" He chuckled

"What?"

"You thought I was serious? Unreal! Feeling so hot just because you changed your hair? Hilarious!" He laughed

This kid was cruel, sadistic and just plain bi-polar but she could have sworn he was deadly serious with the intensity in his gaze as he stared at her. He had truly fooled her. His phone ringing cut off his laughter

"Right now at home! I told you that studio's hair and makeup people are stupid! Gah!" He growled hanging up the phone in anger "Ja ne my beautiful sister"

Waving over his shoulder as he left Ema titled her head in confusion. Something about that infuriating and asshole of a brother had her biting her lip and wondering what the hell she found so sexy about any of that!

Crowding around the strawberry shortcake that she made all of her brothers gushed over how beautiful and tasty looking they thought it was causing her cheeks in to burn in embarrassment at all of the compliments.

"A-Arigatou" She stuttered with a shy smile

"It's so freaking awesome!" Wataru bellowed happily

Masaomi bent down so that he was eye level with his youngest brother letting him know he shouldn't be more excited about Subaru's cake than he was in that calm and collected tone of his. Nodding his head with a sad little frown Wataru ran over to Subaru and bowed deeply apologizing. With that sexy small smile Ema was becoming accustomed to seeing, Subaru placed a large hand atop his head and mussed his hair affectionately.

"Having siblings is so great" Ema smiled widely

Subaru looked up at her before turning his head away with a blush on his cheeks.

"You made this all by yourself?" Yusuke asked his voice thick

"Hai...I did"

"For Suba-nii...i can't eat it. I want to but I just can't"

"Oh so you're not going to have any Yusuke?" Tsubaki teased "Than I'll definitely have no problem eating your share"

Tilting his body in her direction he leaned forward so he was about a foot away from her face as he gave her a devious smirk and licked his lips. That voice...those lips. God she could remember how they caressed her skin and the sultry look he was giving her right now took every bone in her body not to fall into a puddle on the floor.

"After all, it's a cake full of your love right?" He husked leaning closer "I could eat every crumb I can get my...hands on" He purred

"Hey Tsuba-nii!" Yusuke snapped

"I think it'd make me real happy if you'd feed it to me...this time" He purred sending her a wink

Feed him this time? What was he trying to...oh! With a wicked blush Ema realized just what he was truly insinuating with his wording and once again he was easily making her weak in the knees. What the hell was it about this silver haired sexy demon! And didn't he know the room was filled with his other brothers! What if they found out just what he meant?

"Or would you rather I fed you instead?" Picking a strawberry up in his long pale fingers he placed it before her lips "Say ah"

"Dammit Tsubaki that's enough" Azusa growled whipping Tsubaki away from her

"Yes sir!" He smiled playfully shooting her another look out the corner of his eye before rounding on Subaru "But it looks like the man of the hour is in no state to enjoy it"

"N-nani? Oh...no..." He blushed lowering his head

"Subaru?" Ema called softly her feelings trying not to be hurt

"Don't worry he's not sick or anything. Or maybe it is an illness. The kind that doctors can't cure...the same illness I'm suffering from" Kaname purred in her ear as his electric yellow eyes darkened

Placing his hand on her shoulder he pulled her into his chest and she could hear his heartbeat and feel the rumble of his voice as it vibrated in his muscular chest.

"I wouldn't mind having this illness forever" His fingers squeezed her shoulder in a caress

"A-Ano"

"You're embarrassing her Kaname" Iori hissed

His olive colored eyes glared at him as he removed his hand from her shoulder and suddenly his proximity had her cheeks flaring too. They were closer in height and something about his dark gray hair offsetting those dark eyes, as he always seemed genuinely concerned about her made her nervous too. Why couldn't these men be ugly and make her life so much easier! She didn't want to feel this undeniable attraction to each of them it was unsettling and had her questioning herself.

"Gomen Imouto-chan" His soft and silky voice cooed softly

"It's ok" She stuttered

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Ema smiled turning to face him fully glad to be able to gawk with an excuse to do so

"Why'd you change your hairstyle today?" He asked confused

"Louis-kun did this for me" She beamed happily remembering those expert fingers combing through her hair

She missed the way the other males in the room tensed slightly at the fondness with which she explained her change of hairstyle.

"I see. It looks good on you" He smirked stepping just the slightest bit closer to her

Dear Kami he smelled damn good too! Lowering her head no longer able to stare into his gorgeous face any longer she blushed and thanked him for the compliment. After sitting around the table like a real family Ema couldn't help the way her heart swelled with joy as she whipped out her camera, Snapping pictures as Subaru blew out the candles and her brothers and herself cheered. Of course Wataru was the first to proclaim that he adored her cake and she blushed as the others all nodded and stated their agreements. Ema wanted to cry she was so happy but she stopped herself and just beamed at them all saying she was happy they enjoyed it. After all the dishes were cleared away and Ema had gotten comfortable on her bed, now wearing some white cotton pajama bottoms and a cropped black shirt, she went through the pictures explaining to Juli just how much she really was elated at being a part of this big and eclectic family.

Downstairs Subaru was glaring at the email he had gotten from his older brother telling him happy birthday with a half-assed message before Tsubaki glomped him wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulder.

"You say love like you don't believe it but you sure you're not thinking about Imouto-chan" He smirked his fuchsia colored eyes glittering mischievously

At first Tsubaki was just messing with Ema to tease and play with her but he was starting to want the innocent little virgin to himself and he wanted to see just where his other brothers loyalties lay when it came to their pursuit of the almond eyed beauty they shared their domain with.

"That's not true!" He stuttered bright pink in the face

Just as he thought. Subaru really did have serious feelings about the girl and she was none the wiser. Hearing her soft footsteps somewhere near the balcony he pried to see just how far he could push his baby brother.

"Than how _do_ you feel Subaru?"

"How do I feel?"

"What...can't say? So she really _is_ on your mind"

"You're wrong!" He growled blushing furiously

"And just how am I wrong?"

"She's a pain! It's been just us guys all this time than suddenly this girl comes along and I have to be careful bout everything. I can't even take a bath! Can't stay naked after my training!"

Ema bit her lip as a stray tear ran down her cheek, she had no idea she was such a burden to her brothers. Wiping the tear away quickly she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down some.

"I'm going to wash my face" Subaru grumbled

Ema wasn't paying any attention as she wiped her eyes as the tears kept falling from her lashes, to see Subaru come to the top of the stairs and see her standing there. Lifting her head at the heavy footsteps she immediately tucked her tail and ran shouting her apologies. As she dropped onto the floor atop the carpet in her room she sniffled and wiped her tears. She didn't want them to hate her just because she existed. She didn't have a choice in this! Weren't they just having fun together a few short hours ago? Juli was snapping angrily beside her, pissed that Subaru had hurt her feelings so deeply. Suddenly there was a knock at her door startling her and she wiped her eyes quickly to hide her tears before opening it. Looking up she was shocked to see a pink cheeked Subaru standing in front of her door and before she could ask what it was he started to speak.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to say that. Please just forget I said that. I didn't mean it"

"It's ok...It took me by surprise a little" Ema hiccuped quietly as she lowered her head to hide her red rimmed eyes

"Still. It wasn't ok"

"It's ok I'm fine" She smiled weakly at him

"Gomen! Gomenasai" He bowed deeply

Just before he reached his full bow he tripped over his feet falling atop her, directly in between her legs a small squeal of surprise leaving her lips at the impact. His body. So big, so warm, so hard against hers. He smelled like oak, pine and musk. What a heady mix and it had her squirming beneath him unable to hide her bodies reaction from him being between her legs but she had to focus he had hit his head on the floor beside her really hard as he protected her from the brunt of the impact. His eyes were unfocused as he tried to lift himself off of her but they just rolled up into his head as he collapsed again this time his lips against hers.

"_What the hell_?" Tsubaki's deep voice growled

"What are you doing?" Azusa hissed

Ema felt Subaru being dragged off of her body, his lips trailing down her neck and exposed stomach before Tsubaki dropped him on the floor in the hallway, his eyes glinting dangerously before they softened as they took in his sleeping face.

"He's zonked out"

"Must have had too much to drink" Azusa concluded

"Man he's hopeless" Tsubaki sighed

Ema had pulled herself to her feet and was standing just behind the twins rubbing her irritated eyes before they wheeled on her with genuine and happy smiles on their faces.

"Hey" Azusa called softly pulling her hands away from her face

"Forget about what Subaru said earlier he was just embarrassed" Tsubaki continued

"We all think of you as our precious little sister"

"He only said that stuff because I was teasing him. He really didn't mean it"

Did they always speak in perfect tandem like this?

"But...how did this end up happening?" Azusa questioned with a raised brow

"Did he make a move on you?" Tsubaki asked huskily

Hearing the intimidating deepness in his tone had Ema shivering in both pleasure and fear as she realized just why he was asking her that. Was he staking his claim on her? And did his eyes have to roam her body so shamelessly as he stood before her with those come hither bedroom eyes of his? She would seriously have to buy different clothes living in this house! And why did Azusa have to have the same eyes? All she could think about was getting between the two and seeing just what having twins would be like. God when had her mind turned to such a wanton, lusty monster! Lowering her eyes to try and gain her composure she tried to explain.

"No, he tripped. He came to apologize, slipped and hit his head on the floor"

"So it was an accident" Azusa stated more than asked

"Hai" She nodded

"I see. Well, accident or not all just won't be forgiven" Tsubaki smirked

"I'll lug this lush to his room. Imouto-chan sit down and let Tsubaki make sure Subaru didn't hurt you when the oaf fell on you" Azusa ordered draping Subaru across his back

Dear Kami she didn't want to be left in her room alone with Tsubaki! Not after all of the vibes she was getting from him today! She wasn't sure her resolve would hold up with that domineering man cornering her in her own bedroom. Something about him made her weak! For the love of all that is Holy take him with you!

"No, no, no that's ok. I'm fine really!" She giggled nervously waving her hands for emphasis

"That wasn't a request!" Azusa called over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall

"Oh dear" Ema whispered

Looking up she could see a devilish smirk on Tsubaki's handsome features as he crept closer to her. With each step she took backwards he took another larger one forward until he was fully in her room. Without having to look back he slid the door shut quietly and locked it, keeping his eyes locked with hers the entire time. Why! Why was his predatorial gaze making her wet? Licking his lips slowly he flipped on her TV so anyone walking by would think she fell asleep with it on. He was trying to make sure no one heard anything going on in here! Dammit Subaru you couldn't have waited until morning to apologize. Suddenly her legs hit the bed causing her to stumble and fall onto her back. Before she could sit up properly he was hovering atop her, his hands on either side of her head, his intense gaze keeping her body locked in place.

"Have you been avoiding me today Imouto-chan?" He purred licking his lips

Shaking her head unable to speak she bit her bottom lip as his right hand came up to caress her cheek softly. Unable to stop herself she squirmed beneath him a little as she pressed her cheek into his hand.

"Good now let Dr. Tsubaki take care of you. I have to make sure you weren't hurt" He purred rising off of her

"I wasn't I'm fine" She stuttered

Pinning her with a narrowed eyed look she shut her lips and raised herself up so that she sat at the edge of the bed her hands in her lap as he stood between her legs.

"Come now. Take that...shirt if you want to call it that...off. You fell on your back we must check for bruises"

Her eyes widening Ema was frozen in place as she realized just what he was asking her to do. Was he serious? Chuckling deeply at her doe eyed look he stepped forward and slipped it off of her so quickly she wasn't sure just how it happened. Her hands automatically flew to her chest as she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's see. He did land on your front did he not?" Tsubaki teased his big hands removing both of hers easily "Besides I've already seen..and touched this part of you have I not?"

Lowering himself to his knees he was eye level with her collar bone and her breathing started to escalate as she could feel his warm breath against her hardened pink pearls. He'd only rubbed them last night he hadn't actually put his mouth on them and his warm breath fanning against the still sensitized bud had her trembling in want. Where the hell did her self-respect go? Something about him had her turning into a submissive little pet each time and as much as she wanted to hate herself for it she couldn't bring herself to. He knew her body so much better than she did.

"Tsubaki-kun" She whimpered

"You know I love that" He growled "Say it again"

"Tsubaki-kun...onegai" She pleaded unsure what she was pleading for

With a deep throated growl he lowered his head and flicked his tongue against the pearl causing Ema to throw her head back and let out a strangled cry. That felt so good. Was Tsubaki trying to be her first in everything intimate? Because so far he was doing a damn good job at making his mark with her! Suddenly his lips wrapped around the bud and his teeth gently nipped as his tongue rolled around and against it. What was he doing to her mind? Sucking on the bud harshly he groaned against her nipple causing it to vibrate in his mouth, his right hand roughly kneading the flesh of her neglected breast. Whimpering and squirming Ema couldn't sit up anymore as she had become a trembling and whimpering mess, falling back against the bed with Tsubaki climbing atop of her with his lips still wrapped around her bud. Gripping his soft hair between her fingers she arched her back pushing her breast farther into his mouth encouraging him to suck her nipple almost painfully as he nipped and sucked the sensitive areola and nipples. He was so rough and dominating she couldn't help her mind turning to mush as he man handled her. Releasing her left nipple with a loud pop he moved to the right using his new free hand to pinch the slick bud as he twisted as pulled it roughly. He treated her right nipple with even more animalistic intensity as he bit down on the bud and pulled at it painfully with his teeth, sucking to ease the pain before nipping and biting in a rhythm that had Ema moaning loudly. Lowering himself completely onto her he rolled his hips against her and she could feel his rock hard cock through his pants and her cotton shorts that she was positive the seat of which was soaked. Raising himself up, and releasing her nipple he yanked her shorts off of her aggressively smirking at her lacy black panties. Just as he was setting to remove them from her there was a loud knock at the door.

"Imouto-chan?" A silky voice asked softly

She was about to answer back but Tsubaki covered her mouth his hand quickly and lowered his lips to her ear.

"I can't tell who that is but be quiet. They might go away" He growled pinching her nipple

With a low moan she heard them attempt to turn the knob.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked now sounding worried

Than they both heard the sound of keys.

"Shit! Pretend to be asleep!" Tsubaki growled looking at her seriously

Quiet and as agile as cat he flipped her lamp off since the light was low anyway no one would be able to tell it was on unless they were in the room. Rolling under her bed Ema looked around desperately for her shirt and shorts but they were all the way by the door and there was no way she could get to them in time and pretend to be asleep. Just as she was about to try and slide under the covers the knob was turning. Damn she had no time to cover herself! This is what she gets for acting like such a wanton little slut! Throwing herself flat onto her back she threaded one hand through her hair, the other against her stomach as she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Her door clicked open and soft footsteps made their way inside her room.

"Imou-...oh it was just the television. I thought she was in pain"

That was Iori's voice! It seemed he hadn't noticed her state of undress as he made his way over to shut off her TV so maybe she could slide under her cover without him noticing. Just as she shifted to move she heard his sharp intake of breath. Welp, he definitely saw her now. Keeping her eyes closed she could feel him coming closer to the bed before there was a dip in the weight beside her near the edge. Soft and gentle fingers caressed her cheek before she felt lips on her forehead.

"You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen Imouto-chan" He sighed

She could feel his fingers run through her hair before slipping to her neck where his soft lips laid another gentle kiss. Her skin was already on fire still and he wasn't making it any easier and before she could stop her stupid virgin body she squirmed and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She was such an idiot. Hearing his sharp intake of breath she felt him shift and climb on top of her, her eyes shooting open in shock. Before she could open her mouth he quickly slapped his hand on top of her lips. What was with these men and holding her mouth shut? She wasn't going to scream she knew they'd never hurt her.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered softly "I just couldn't resist"

Her eyes widening in shock she realized that he was kissing her, softly and gently and she moaned softly her hands gripping her sheets softly. Her night was spinning the hell out of control here! Taking her moan as a sign of permission Iori slipped his tongue between her lips and rolled his hips against her in a smooth and sensual manner as his right hand slid down her stomach and into her panties, resting right against her freshly shaven maidenhood. With a gasp of surprise she arched up into him as his thumb ran over her clit in smooth and caressing strokes. There was liquid fire in her veins as her very skin had been set ablaze at this new found pleasure he was illciting from her. Gently removing his lips from hers he kissed down her chest and tight stomach before lowering her panties down her legs with his teeth. Shivering as she felt his lips ghosting against her legs. Kissing his way up her left calve he trailed his tongue up her left thigh and she was unsure how she should respond but her body seemed to be doing all the thinking for her as she her hands flew to her breasts, squeezing and tweaking her nipples roughly. Feeling his warm breath against her dripping core she whined softly and rolled her hips before his hands softly but firmly held her in place locking around her thighs to hold her.

"I've wanted to taste how sweet you were from the day I'd laid eyes on you" He purred

Flicking his tongue out to taste her she threw her head back with a soft whimper as he groaned lowly. Unable to stop himself Iori placed his lips against her soaked ones causing a startled gasp of pleasure to leave her lips as she rolled her hips unknowingly against his lips wanting, begging for me.

"Your pussy is so fat and juicy Imouto-chan. Just like a peach" He moaned licking at her hidden folds

"_Oh_" she moaned squeezing her nipples harder

Suddenly his lips were around her clit, his teeth pulling back the hood the swollen bud was hiding behind, sucking it into his mouth suckling and slurping on it as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his life. Euphoria was the best word Ema could use to describe the sensation of his mouth on the most sensitive nerve ending on her body and she literally screamed in pleasure glad that he had left the television on. Hearing her scream seemed to send him into a slurping frenzy to try and send her over the edge as he used his teeth, lips and tongue to roll, nibble suck and bite on her clit with such expertise that her vision had become hazy in a fog of lust, the blood in her very veins singing. His big and soft hands caressing and pulling at her thighs were like fire to her already burning flesh. She'd had this feeling before, just last night but it wasn't this intense it was nowhere near this intense! She now knew what this ground shaking trembling of her body meant as her head became so fuzzy she wouldn't have been able to tell you her name had you asked what it was at that moment. Not only were these men all beautiful but they were experts in every aspect of the sex department! Suddenly her fingers abandoned her breasts as they flew to his hair gripping the strands tightly, animalistic growls escaping her throat unbeknownst to her as she thrust and rolled her hips against his lips and suckling mouth dying for her release.

"Aniki! Aniki _onegai_!" She pleaded tears of pleasure springing to her eyes

So close she was so very close and she was dying for it! Iori chuckled sexily against her clit as he allowed her to aggressively face fuck him panting like she was in heat, whining and moaning with reckless abandon. How badly he had wanted to make her his from the moment he had laid eyes on her, how desperate he was to taste her and needless to say he was not disappointed. She tasted like peaches and dripped just as much as one when bit into. He wanted to hear her say his name though how badly he wanted to hear it and she seemed hell bent on not disappointing him.

"Iori-kun!" She screeched her back lifting completely off the bed

Her body spasmed in his hold as he sucked on the swollen bud without fail as she gripped his hair almost painfully. Blinding white light blasted through her vision as she lost all sense of feeling everywhere except for in her clit that he was sucking on without any sign of letting go no matter how harshly she trembled in his arms. Once she had been spent he released her clit softly, kissing up her stomach before gently placing his lips against hers and kissing her passionately and allowing her to taste herself against his thick tongue. Going limp in his arms he realized he had truly spent her. She had to be a virgin. Her stamina, the force with which she came, how fat and tight her pussy was all pointed to her being one. Slowly pulling away from her soft and pouty lips he gently brushed some stray strands from her face.

"This will be our little secret Imouto-chan" He whispered softly kissing her forehead "Sweet dreams"

Kissing her softly with a simple peck he rolled off of her and made his way to her door, shooting her a smile before shutting it softly behind him. With a sigh Ema wiped the sweat from her brow and than squeaked in surprise when she felt someone climb in between her legs. Shit! She'd forgotten that Tsubaki was hiding beneath her bed! Oh no. That means he'd listened and probably witnessed her shameful act of lust with Iori. Peeking shyly up at him through her lashes only to see Tsubaki glaring down at her now completely naked body.

"You _dare_ say anothers name? Especially with me in the room?" He growled

"I-I" Ema stuttered shyly

"You'll learn that this" He gripped her dripping pussy in his hand roughly "Belongs to _me_"

"Oh" She moaned

Slowly he slid his middle finger deeply inside of her, stroking her dripping walls roughly as she whimpered and rolled her hips beneath him. His eyes now darkened as he smirked down at her writhing form beneath him a slave to her own body, unable to fight him off even if she wanted to.

"Tsubaki please" She purred

"That's right. _My name!_ And you _will_ cum for me. Letting my brother touch you and make you cum. Be the first to taste that s_weet pussy_" He growled

"Gomen" She whimpered as he slid in a second finger

He was stretching her virgin walls and although it was slightly painful it was also sending shivers of pleasure down her spine to make her legs quake.

"God you're _so_ _tight_" He growled curling his fingers to stroke her g-spot

Slamming his free left hand over her mouth first as she whimpered and mewled loudly against his large palm. She was spent but he'd train her body and raise her stamina so that when he did actually take her virginity she could last with him as he took her all night long.

"Tsu-Tsubaki!" She moaned against his fingers

She was trembling beneath him and so he placed his thumb against her clit and rubbed the swollen and slick nub in rough and quick strokes. He could feel her walls clamping down even tighter against his fingers as she bit down on his middle finger to stifle a scream. Reaching up she gripped his back, beneath his shirt and raked her nails down his back raising the skin causing him to groan in pleasure. He liked it rough and she was giving him the pleasure of being his little pet and giving him the pain he also loved as well. Releasing her mouth he placed his hand in her soft hair and slammed his lips against her already kiss swollen lips roughly biting and nipping at the tender flesh as he kissed her mercilessly. His brothers would not get to her before him. She would be his pet dammit! He could feel that she was about to cum as she trembled, whimpered and moaned in his mouth so he stroked her harder and rubbed her clit even faster to bring her to her second climax of the night.

"Tsubaki!" She cried into his mouth

She ripped her mouth away from his, sinking her teeth roughly into his neck and raking her nails up and down his back without thought to whether or not she may be hurting him as he orgasm slammed into her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she bucked against his fingers and rode out her second mind shattering climax. Once she had finished cumming she removed her teeth from his neck not noticing the deep bite mark that she left on him.

"That's better" He smirked nipping at her lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her

Slurping at the soaked digits he placed them in her pretty and swollen mouth, watching her shyly and sleepily wrap her lips around his fingers and taste herself.

"He was right. This pussy of yours is delicious. Get some sleep Imouto-chan. This roller coaster ride has just begun" He chuckled detaching himself from her

Bending down to kiss her one more time he took his leave shooting her a wink as he left the room. Blinking away her lustful haze Ema slowly started to come to her senses. Kami-sama! What the fuck was becoming of her! These men were turning her out and she hated herself...because she really liked it.

* * *

**And I really hope you guys actually read these authors notes because dude seriously! An extremely illiterate reviewer felt the need to read to first chapter and tell me it was so much like the story that she didn't see the difference which was the God damned POINT of the first chapter if you read the damn authors note ugh! But anyway! I digress read everything or don't bother reading at all it's frustrating. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and followed. Love you guys! Next chappie next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys next chappie up! I would have uploaded last night but I actually went back proofread this one instead of just trying to rush and get a chapter out to you all! More lemony and perverted goodness for you. Bet you can't guess who gets some Ema loving this time!? (Sneaky smiley face lmao) Hope you all read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**

* * *

When Ema had awoken the next morning the first thing that she did was turn towards the wall against the side of her bed and proceed to hit her forehead against it repeatedly, truly afraid to leave the safety of her bedroom. Hell her bedroom was no longer safe as Iori and Tsubaki made sure to prove to her last night! Since when were her elder brothers armed with keys to enter her door when she locked it anyway? And how shameless she had been last night like a cat in heat as she came into Iori's mouth and than again under Tsubaki's skillful hands. Now not only had Tsubaki gotten his hands on her but so had Iori and she could tell by the way their eyes sparkled mischievously that they were far from through with her. As Tsubaki had stated apparently this was just the beginning of the roller coaster ride that was now her life.

After she had sufficiently slammed her head against the wall enough to pacify her she sighed and looked down at her naked body. Though there were no physical changes she knew that it was completely different constantly changing more and more. She was slowly but surely becoming more and more experienced with her sexuality and she hated herself because she didn't hate how amazing the men in this house had made her feel thus far. She knew it was time to start her day though, she couldn't hide in here all day. Kami forbid if they sent someone to come to see if she was alright and she still sat on her bed in the nude.

Releasing a shiver she stood on her feet and stretched letting out a sigh of content as the muscles in her back popped deliciously. Traipsing over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of cute pink lacy panties and the matching black bra with pink lace trim. Biting her bottom lip in contemplation she finally decided on an outfit praying that it was wise given what she'd been dealing with while in this house. Slipping her knee length, skin tight,v-neck sleeveless cotton dress over her head she twirled in the mirror happy with the length even though it complimented her curves very well. Sliding some crème ankle heeled booties over her feet she decided to leave her hair down just the way Louis had done it although it was a bit messy due to her night escapades it gave her a sensual and almost wide look about her; not necessarily an image she wanted the brothers to foresee but she'd take that chance. Maybe she could go to the video store and pick up a few things as she made her way back from the grocery store. Ema wanted to cook tonight and give Ukyo a bit of a break so she'd go to the store and buy some groceries of her own.

Steeling herself she took a deep breath and made her way downstairs only to be shocked by the sight of the twins sitting on the couch seemingly waiting for her...and off went the brief flashes in her mind of what it would be like if she sidled in between them and let them have their way with her. Dear Kami they looked so sexy, wait...when had her thoughts started to ALWAYS take on such slutty thoughts? Shaking her head she pat Juli on the head and continued her descent down the stairs hoping her face didn't betray her treacherous thoughts.

"Ohayo" Tsubaki greeted a devious smirk on his lips

"Gomen about yesterday" Azusa smiled genuinely at her "You forgot your cellphone down here last night"

"Thank you so much" Ema beamed happily

She was worried when she couldn't find it this morning and to see that they had even charged it for her as she gingerly took it out of his hands pleased her. Standing beside Azusa she didn't notice the way his deep fuchsia eyes roamed from her heeled feet, up her long creamy legs and the skin tight dress before they rested on her face. As Tsubaki slowly turned to also ogle her she blushed bright red seeing the bright red indent of her own teeth on the exposed flesh of his neck. Holy _hell_ did she do that?

"And we made sure to get some revenge for you so you can rest easy" Tsubaki smiled up at her his eyes twinkling

"Nani?" She titled her head in confusion

"It may've been a bit harsh though. He brought it on himself though" Tsubaki smirked wickedly

Than it dawned on her.

"Um...did you do something to Subaru-kun?"

"Yeah but it'd be better if you didn't look" He chuckled

"I'd have to agree" Azusa smiled licking his lips as he held her gaze

"Oh..."

"Ohayo!" Ukyo greeted cheerfully

"Good morning...oh are you hanging those out to dry?" Ema asked noticing the sheets in his arms

"Well yes...would you mind if I asked you to take over?" He asked sheepishly

"Of course!" She beamed taking the sheets from his arms and waving to her family as she made her way to the rooftop

After hanging all the sheets out to dry on the lines and getting all of her groceries from the market Ema made her way to the local video shop picking up a few mangas she'd wanted to read, secretly tucking a doujinshi about two twins sharing the same lover in between a few other harem doujinshi's she'd picked up as well. She felt a little guilty ( and slightly promiscuous) as she picked up the books to buy, but she thought that if she'd read about it and gotten it out of her system than she would be able to better handle such attention being thrown her way by her new brothers. As she made her way to the counter to pay, her grocery bag hanging from the crook of her arm like a purse, she paused at a movie aisle seeing someone she hadn't expected to bump into staring intensely at a few movies.

"Futo-kun?" She called out softly

Upon hearing his name his head whipped in her direction and he glared at her as he stomped over to her angrily getting so close to her face that their noses were practically touching, Juli hissing as his fur stood on end from his close proximity.

"You stupid woman don't just call out my name so loudly!" He snapped his pretty olive/hazel eyes narrowed in anger

"Baka? Who the hell is he calling stupid? Arrogant jerk!" Juli hissed outraged "How dare you!"

"What're you going to do if the other customers figure out who I am?!"

Than it dawned on her just why he was so angry and she felt guilty and a bit ashamed that she had done something so thoughtless.

"I forgot I'm sorry"

"Seriously you baka" He growled

"Are you renting _all_ of those?" Ema asked noticing the large stack of DVD's in his hands

"It's for work"

"What?! Futo-kun you're going to be in a movie?!" She asked excitedly

He tensed and whipped on her so fast, slapping his rather large and unusually soft hand over her mouth. Even Juli had his hands over his mouth as he looked at Ema in shock. She just couldn't help herself it was such exciting news and she was an emotional person so holding back her outbursts usually didn't tend to work in her favor but, the damage had been done and the whispers in the store flared up.

"_Oh my Kami is that really Futo Asakura?"_

"_Eh! No way!" _

"_Oh my Kami it's really him!" _

"_He shops here?"_

"_I want an autograph!"_

"_I heard he lives around here somewhere!"_

He growled and removed his hand from her mouth his eyes darting to the door contemplating his escape route.

"Now I can't take my time browsing and it's your fault"

"I'm sorry" Ema whispered feeling so terrible

"Take responsibility and rent these for me" He sighed shoving the movies into her arms "I'll be waiting for you at home"

Just like that he darted out of the store determined not to be caught by his now screaming fans. After Ema paid for the DVD's and her mature doujinshi's she was more than grateful that no one had stopped her asking if she really knew him or something. Once she got home she put her groceries up and made her way upstairs only to find Futo waiting for her outside of her bedroom with a grumpy grimace on his face as he caught sight of her out the corner of his eye.

"Oh, gomen I didn't know you were waiting for me!"

"And just how long were you going to keep me waiting for my DVD's?" He asked his voice dangerously low

"G-g-g-gomen" She stuttered

Something about how aggressive and rude he was to her was a turn on and she couldn't figure out why for the life of her. He was younger than her by a year or so and yet he acted so much older, so much more domineering and that arrogance pulled at some hidden masochistic part of her womanhood.

"If you think a simple apology will get you off the hook for the hell you put me through today you couldn't be more wrong" He purred getting so close that he was towering over her and his lips were touching the shell of her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine "As punishment, I'm going to have you do all sorts of things for me. In your room"

_What_? Hearing the confident and delicious way that he spoke that simple yet threatening sentence had her knees shaking and she was officially turned on but he didn't stop there. His right hand placed itself on her waist, trailing the curve of her bodacious hips before sliding to rest on her inner thigh, gripping firmly.

"Now open the door" he commanded before backing away

Frozen on the spot she had her key in the door but couldn't seem to turn it as her hands shook in anxiety, secretly thrilled that he was speaking to her in such a way. Lord where was her mind when she needed it? Since when did her newly lustful body take over her actions!?

"What are you waiting for? Hurry and _open the door_" He commanded impatiently

"Right" She nodded turning the key and pulling the door open

"Obedient. I like that"

Pushing his way inside he plucked Juli from her shoulder and locked him in one of her closets before plopping down on the bed.

"That thing was in my way. If he scratches my face I can't perform and from what my brothers told me, it's a violent thing"

"I guess you're right" Ema nodded keeping her eyes on his relaxed frame

He seemed to make himself right at him in her room as he kicked off his shoes and pulled closed her curtains taking all of the light out of the room. As her eyes adjusted she was grateful to realize she could see fine.

"So submissive. Not a bad quality to have, such a turn on, on such a beautiful woman. It'll make you fun to play with" He smirked at her sexily

"Nani?"

As he turned to face her completely he yanked her to his chest, his grip on her wrist never loosening as his left arm wound itself around her waist.

"Would you do something for me?" He asked deeply not really asking at all

She had a feeling that no matter what he 'asked' of her she'd do it without a second thought, he seemed to cast a spell on her and she wasn't too upset about the effect he was having on her at the moment.

"Put in the top DVD and than get on the bed"

Pulling away from her he peeled off his hoodie so that he was now lounging against her wall as he sat on the bed, his long legs wide open over the edge as his feet were firmly planted on the floor watching her with an intensity that made her feel as though his hands were roaming every inch of her body. Getting down on her knees so that she didn't have to bend over in front of him she grabbed the DVD and slipped it into her TV turning to look at him as she handed him the remote. His hand shot out grabbing her wrist instead, yanking her so that she was on directly between his legs, his posture now straight as he looked into her eyes with an intensity that made her skin feel as though it were on fire.

"Hit play"

She hit the play button without turning to look at the screen and once the movie began to play the opening score she locked eyes with him again. Now she realized the error of getting onto the floor instead of just bending over. He was a dominant male and this position he had her in had her usual submissive nature in perfect command of whatever he demanded of her, she wanted to get up and leave the room but than again...she truly didn't. These men were turning her into a wanton and insatiable creature and they all wanted different things from her as all of their personalities differed so dramatically.

"Drop the remote"

Nodding her head she dropped the remote, hearing the soft _thud_ it made as it hit her carpeted floor, before locking eyes with him again.

"Pull down my zipper"

Her eyes widening she realized that he had released her wrist and was looking at her expectantly, demanding.

"_Now_" he breathed

Nodding her head she pulled down his zipper and opened the button clasp. He gently lifted his hips and pulled his pants down so that they were bunched at his mid-thigh, his red silk boxers showing that he did in fact have an erection trying to break free through his boxer hole.

"Grab it"

With wide eyes Ema lifted her head and held his serious and intense gaze before taking a demure gulp and gripping his hard shaft from outside his boxers. She had to hold in her gasp as it pulsed between her fingers. Kami he was big! The loud groan that left his lips had her head shooting up as she looked to his face to see him staring at her hand with his bottom lip snagged between his teeth.

"Take it out" He groaned

When she hesitated his head whipped up and his almost shaped eyes narrowed as he held her gaze. Seeing his serious and intense gaze she swallowed back her apprehension and slipped her hand inside the boxer hole, grasping his impressive length in her hand, gasping as she realized that even though the skin was soft, it was also contradictorily hard as it pulsed in her hand. Pulling it from between the hole she took a moment to take in the sight of the first penis she'd ever seen in real life, up close and personal. It was...pretty, was the word that came to mind. It was a shade or so darker than he was, covered in thick and thumping veins, the tip bulbous and pink with pre-cum seeping out of the tip.

"Suck the tip. Just the tip and stroke me" He commanded trying his best not to thrust his hips up into her hand

Futo hadn't intended to go this far but there was something about a submissive and obedient woman that drove him to the point of practical madness. He may have been a bit younger than her but she had him under a spell of her own and she didn't even know it, all the better for him though. She was so easy to tease and to make submit to any command once her mental was broken through and her body was the responding party instead of her crumbling and seemingly easily manipulated mind. He wouldn't lose this beauty to his brothers. She was beautiful, innocent and everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. She took his jabs in stride and even gave back some sass of her own in her quick and sassy remarks when pushed and he liked that. Demure with some fire to her tongue. And as she pumped him in her fingers he knew that she was new to this. Good. None of his brothers had gone to this extent, if to any, with her and he would have fun showing her the red carpet to his world. When she leaned forward and tentatively licked the tip of his cock he moaned, actually moaned, as she looked up at him gauging his reactions.

"I said _suck it_ onee-chan" Futo growled fighting the urge to grip the back of her head

She nodded timidly inching forward on her knees, her grip around his cock tightening a bit as she gingerly wrapped her lips around the weeping tip making sure to cover her teeth with her pouty pink lips.

"_Fuck_" He moaned his left hand threading itself through her hair "Just like the nee-chan now stroke and suck. Make your outoto cum" Futo purred sexily

Rolling her tongue over the tip she sucked hard as her hand firmly but slowly stroked his twitching shaft feeling almost sadistically satisfied that he was rolling his hips and practically whining as she stroked him and suckled on his tip. For once she wasn't the one who became a whimpering and slutty mess, now it was _her_ hands and mouth making one of these beyond gorgeous males practically submit to her whims. Experimenting further she skimmed the tip with her teeth, rolling her tongue over the slit before wrapping her mouth around it fully and sucking as her hand kept pumping up and down the now slick shaft at a fast and almost rough rhythm. Futo was growling loudly, his hips rolling as he felt his balls tightening to signal his own orgasm building, ready to be released.

"Just like that nee-chan. I'm so close" He moaned the hand in her hair tightening as he rolled his hips in unison with her suckling and stroking

When she used her free left hand to cup his balls, sucking on the tip almost to the point of pain he let out a strangled cry pushing her off of his cock as he continued to pump her hand up and down growling and grunting loudly. Ema's eyes widened as she watched cum shoot at _least_ a full foot into the air from his cock, not stopping her pumping even though his hand had slackened on hers.

"_Shit...shit...shit..._" He mumbled quietly his eyes closed tightly

His cum had shot straight into the air and landed flat into a nice sized puddle on his exposed and rather toned abdomen.

"Towel" He mumbled

Finally releasing his now softening cock Ema stood on shaky legs, and grabbed her hand towel from her desk chair handing it to him. As she watched him wipe himself clean, pulling his pants up and adjusting himself she remained quiet fiddling with her hands. That little oral episode had her soaking wet and even though she didn't want to admit it she wanted nothing more than to cum herself. She wished he'd leave now so that she could masturbate and get her thoughts in order but he didn't seem as if he was going anywhere as he watched her closely, his eyes smoldering.

"Sit...watch the movies with me" He commanded breathing deeply

Sitting beside him on the bed she rubbed her thighs together smiling at him sheepishly and proceeded to watch the movie with him on the screen trying her best not to be mortified with the knowledge of what she just did, hands clenched between her thighs. Futo handed her a piece of gum and she willingly took it and chewed on it enjoying the minty flavor it washed her mouth in.

_'Things just spiraled out of control and now I'm in this situation...how the hell did I get here?' Ema thought to herself biting her bottom lip_

"Hey" His deep voice called to get her attention

"N-nani?"

"Move closer"

A unnecessarily shy blush covered her cheeks as she obediently moved closer and allowed him to place her head on his shoulder. Somehow she felt nervous even after what they just did. He was being passive/aggressively sweet and she had no idea how to handle it, her own arousal baffling her. As they went through movie after movie she listened to Futo talk passionately about learning from the actors on screen and needless to say it did nothing for her arousal but make it worse as he talked passionately about wanting to be taken seriously as an actor and a pop star would be an understatement.

"It's amazing and incredible that you can be so serious about something I need to learn from you"

With a look of amazement on his face he closed his eyes smiling with an almost mocking smirk on his lips.

"You're such a baka" He blushed

"Hm?" Ema blanched confused her head whipping in his direction

"And here I was thinking of letting you off the hook after that but..." he leaned forward cupping her cheek causing her already inflamed skin to heat up even more "I'd never noticed before just how _cute_ you are...nee-chan"

Before she could speak Futo had leaned forward and kissed her gently his tongue darting out to part her lips just as there was a knock at her door. With an annoyed growl Futo broke the kiss to glare at the door, now chewing the gum he sucked out of her mouth.

"Sis you home? I've got to talk to you about next weeks counseling session!"

Futo hissed angrily under his breath as the door knob turned and in stepped Yusuke. As Ema turned her head partially to her door she saw Yusuke's bright red hair staring at the duo in astonishment. Futo seemed to take the opportunity to goad his older brother on.

"Aw man, talk about barging in on us" He sighed with a sly smirk

Yusuke stuttered and dropped the paper in his hands before snatching Futo up by the collar and dragging him to the door, ignoring his explanations that they were just watching a movie as he tossed him out. Ema picked up the paper reading the contents before Yusuke stomped back in huffing and muttering under his breath in anger before his eyes landed on her, softening considerably.

"Did he force you to do anything?" He asked softly

"N-n-no" She shook her head

He stepped closer to her so that they were only a few inches apart, looking her face over seemingly genuinely concerned. She didn't get the same domineering and intimidating vibe from Yusuke that she got from Tsubaki or Futo and she embraced the way he was making her feel;cared for, appreciated and loved with his concern and genuine worry.

"My brothers never know their limits...I'm sorry about that, they are good guys but they never know when to say when" He spoke softly his hand touching her cheek gently

She nuzzled her cheek into his warm, comforting hand unknowingly, his eyes widening slightly as he realized the soft mewl that left her mouth at the soft contact. Yusuke stepped forward even closer so that her nose was brushing his chest as he rubbed his thumb over her smooth and soft cheek. This girl had him all tied up and confused, he wanted her and he knew how he felt about her since they were freshman but she just did something to the synapses of his brain rendering them utterly useless.

"_Nee-chan_" His deep voice cooed softly

She lifted her head so that her pretty brown eyes met his dark muddied blood red eyes, she saw the sincerity in his gaze and her body responded to his genuine affection for her.

"Hai?" She purred fluttering her lashes

"I want to kiss you" He cooed honestly

"_Onegai_" She nodded desperately desiring some gratification of her own

Lowering his head to hers slowly he molded his soft lips against hers and she melted against him as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her own arms wrapped themselves around his broad back, her nails sinking into the tight muscles of his shoulder blades as she kissed him back fiercely. He kissed her differently, his tongue parting her lips and dominating her own as he explored every cavern of her mouth with his thick and warm tongue. When she whimpered into his mouth something in him responded to the noise of submission as his hands traveled down to the back of her naked thighs lifting her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hand trailing up to his soft and uniquely fire red hair to pull at the strands in pleasure as his tongue danced with hers. He walked them over to her desk, gently placing her atop the surface, making himself comfortable between her legs as his right hand cupped her cheek and the left staying firmly gripped on her thigh.

"I've wanted to kiss you for _so long_ Ema-chan" He husked against her lips

Hearing his omission had Ema whimpering louder, her hips rolling against her will against him, feeling his erection hiding beneath his sky blue sweatpants. This brother had apparently had his eye on her for a lot longer than she would have ever guessed and he was handling her so gently. In the back of her mind she felt his left hand trailing up her thigh, between her legs to rest on the outside of her clothed soaking wet pussy lips.

"Ema-chan...can...can I touch you?" He asked looking into her eyes shyly

Unable to speak Ema nodded her head slowly as she bit her bottom lip, her cheeks burning bright red in slight embarrassment. He wasn't demanding nor was he just taking what he wanted, he truly wanted her consent. He smiled back at her just as shyly, slipping his fingers into her silky panties, pulling them off and placing the soaked panties on her desktop before rubbing at her soaked, fat pussy lips with his index and middle finger. His pretty red eyes widened considerably as his breath caught in his throat in shock at just how wet she was and by the way she rolled her hips, her grip on him tightening he could tell she wanted more.

"You're _so wet_ nee-chan...Kami you're so wet" He moaned against her lips

"Please Yusuke-kun...Teishi shinai (_don't stop)_" She cried her kissing him fiercely

Yusuke was more than happy to grant her request as he slowly slid his fingers between her wet folds (hissing in pleasure) and past her unbelievably tight entrance. Gently he rolled his fingers and kissed her passionately, the hand on her cheek tightening a bit as his thumb continued to stroke her cheek. She was so tight, wet and warm Yusuke was doing his best not to rip his pants off and make love to her on this desk knowing her warmth would swallow him whole. The way she twisted, writhed and moaned beneath his mouth on hers and gentle stroking of her tight walls had his cock unbelievably hard in his pants but she would not allow herself to be the only one receiving pleasure and he had to wonder where she'd gotten this boldness from. She reached into his sweats and wrapped her hand around his cock, that was now slick and wet from his own pre-cum leaking out of his head without a moments pause. She bit his bottom lip, pulled back and held his loving gaze, her own eyes shining with lust and caring as they pleasured each other. He grunted and moaned loudly as he thrust his hips in rhythm with her strokes, Ema rolling her hips in time with the pumping of his fingers within her. He was close but he wanted her to come first and the way she held his eyes with such intensity had the both of them shaking in pleasure.

"Nii-chan" She cried her body shaking harshly as she was so near her limit

"**Yes** Ema-chan?" he growled thrusting his hips faster into her fist

"It's so close!"

"Me too Ema-chan. Come with me" He moaned

"Oh _Yusuke-kun. Yusuke-kun! Yusuke-kun_!" She whimpered her walls clamping down on his fingers almost to the point of pain

His balls tightened and she kissed him passionately, rolling her tongue against his as they started to increase their strokes with reckless abandon, their moans and groans intermingling as they stared into each others' eyes both of their bodies quaking. Simultaneously calling the others name they both came and hard, his seed spilling into her tightened fist around the tip of his cock and her walls clamping down on his fingers feeling as though they were sucking on his fingers as her juices spilled down his wrist. Leaning forward he kissed her passionately before resting his forehead against hers, his pretty red eyes holding her gaze with the sparkle of an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on but it made her feel warm and cherished. He pecked her lips again before pulling away and using the towel, now on her bed, to gently wipe her hands and thighs clean. An adorable blush coated their cheeks as they stared at each other now unsure what to say.

"I'll see you at dinner...ne, nee-chan?" He asked softly

"Hai" She smiled nodding her head

Kissing her once more he brushed her bangs from her eyes to lay a kiss on forehead and made his way to the door.

"I like the dress too" He said quietly over his shoulder his cheeks darkening considerably

With a pretty blush on her cheeks she smiled at his back as he walked out the door. She'd desperately needed a shower now to not only wash her body completely clean of her own juices and get her mind together. This twisted love affair between her and these brothers could NOT continue, she needed a game plan and some private shower time would help get her mind together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know this update took _way_ too long but I've been really busy lately but I do apologize for it anyway though. I know you guys doubt that I'm going to keep this story going but trust me there's no way in hell I'd ever abandon it. Too many of you love it and are relying on me to stick with it and I love and appreciate the support so much! Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. And like I said feel free to pm me if you have any questions or concerns. Mommas always open and willing to listen/talk. ANYWAY! Read and review guys! Love ya!**

* * *

After Ema had properly showered, making sure to lock the door behind her securely this time, she changed into a white off the shoulder silk top, her red mid thigh shorts coupled with her black and red studded belt she slipped her platinum and ruby red ring her father gave her onto her finger smiling at it fondly. She always wore things that he bought for her when she needed a boost of confidence because he always seemed to pick the perfect pieces. Brushing through her long tangled locks she decided on a simple style opting for a tight high ponytail with a chin length side bang. Fastening her platinum heart locket around her neck she took a deep breath and opened her closet to let Juli out...who in fact shot out like a rocket, jumping out the window and onto a branch of the large oak sitting not too far from her window.

With a sigh she slid her socked feet quickly into her low top ruby red converse sneakers and took off down the stairs leading outside to go after him. She had to start dinner soon she didn't have time for him to throw a tantrum at her because Futo locked him in the closet. Once she'd made it outside she spotted him pouting on a branch in the tree in the center of the complex with his arms crossed over his fuzzy chest. She'd really upset him this time hadn't she? Jogging up to the tree she looked up at him, her pretty chocolate eyes widening adorably as she bit her bottom lip unsure as to how to placate him.

"Juli I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" She called

"Chii...you leave yourself too open to these wolves" He snapped

"Futo is my younger brother it's fine"

"Ha! As if that beast would even listen to reason!" He scoffed angrily

"Juli..." Ema sighed in frustration "I need to help get dinner ready soon. I have to go now"

As Ema walked away Juli sighed and grumbled to himself that she was way too naive to be in a house with such wild animals.

"So Juli...you're the one who protects Chii?" A soft voice chuckled from below

"Of course! Ever since she was little I've..." Juli blanched

Looking down he realized that Louis was indeed speaking to him as the gentle elder brother smiled up at him kindly.

"You! I knew it! You can understand me too?"

"Of course...I've just had a great idea too" Louis smiled mischievously "Would you like to hear me out?"

Juli leapt down, sitting beside Louis beneath the tree as he explained his mission of starting a kind of partnership to protect Ema from the other brothers of the house. Juli seemed to contemplate on it for a minute before he turned to Louis and smiled, holding out his tiny paw making the promise between them like men. But than again, as Louis smiled at him happily, he couldn't help but think he never did promise to protect Ema from himself either.

**The Next Day **

Yusuke sat at his desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest scowling in irritation as the stupid career paper seemed to glare up him from his desktop still utterly blank. He just couldn't figure out what the hell he wanted to do!

"It's just no use. I can't make up my mind" He sighed

"Are you having trouble picking the schools you want to go to as well?" Ema's soft voiced piped from in front of him

Needless to say she scared the hell out of him as she popped up out of nowhere as he was, once again, talking to himself. Looking over her altered school uniform he couldn't help but to love her sense of style. Today she wore the traditional school sweater but she'd had the sleeves removed so that it hugged her toned upper body deliciously, her red neck tie fastened around her throat in a stylish bow to compliment the usually bland school sweater. His eyes traveled down to those long curvy legs that he could remember wrapped around his waist as he brought her to a trembling orgasm beneath him. She chose to wear the red school skirt today with knee high striped red and black socks covering her tight calves. Licking his lips he stifled his gasp of surprise at her sudden appearance and his not so hidden approval of her attire.

"Ah it's you nee-chan. What about you? Have you decided?" He asked his cheeks pink as he tried to remain cool in front of her

As she held up her completely filled out sheet he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at her attentiveness to her own future. But she was so damned cute he couldn't hold a grudge against this disarmingly naive and attractive beauty who seemed completely unaware to her stranglehold on the men in his family.

"Kind of" She smiled softly her own cheeks pink as she was unsure herself of how to react around him

"Oh? So what do you want?" He sighed feigning nonchalance

"I wanted to ask who's name I should put down here" She blinked cutely laying the paper onto his desk and pointing to the empty guardian signature box

"Oh yeah...your old mans overseas still isn't he?"

"Hai. He wont be back until the wedding next month and the deadlines before than so I don't know what I should do" She mumbled worrying her bottom lip between her teeth sexily

"The wedding _is_ next month isn't it? I totally forgot"

Her face seemed to light up brightly as a wide and happy smile graced her delicate features taking him off-guard at her sudden sunny disposition.

"Yes. It's been so long since I've seen him I'm really excited to see him" She admitted happily

Yusuke nodded his head in understanding.

"It's the same for us" He admitted missing his own vibrant mother "You can write down Masa-nii's name for now. I'll ask him to take care of it" He smiled up at her

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course! Our parents are getting married so we're practically family anyway. You don't have to be shy about it" He smiled "You weren't yesterday" He added softly holding her gaze intensely

Ema blushed and spluttered for an answer, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment as the memories of the intimate encounter slammed to the forefront of her mind.

"T-t-that's right. Thanks Yusuke-kun!" She smiled brightly before traipsing over to her seat

He couldn't help but feel as though he was digging his own grave. Once their parents were married they'd officially be siblings and there was nothing he could do about it!

**That Night**

Ema had changed out of her school clothes and slipped into something more comfortable not wanting to barge in on Masaomi still in her school clothes. After adorning her silver cotton shorts and a snug cropped long sleeved pink top she searched the house to find Masaomi sitting in the living room by himself reading through some important looking files. Taking a deep breath of confidence she tossed her loose flowing hair over her shoulder and made her way over to him, stopping a good foot away from him. He hadn't even noticed her since he seemed to be deep in thought as he pondered over the documents in his hands. He looked so worn out, he worked so hard and Ema felt bad for pestering him but she had no other options to consider. Swallowing the shy lump in her throat she slowly reached her right hand out and laid it atop of his soft silver/lilac colored locks smiling softly as she heard his hum of appreciation when she ran her tiny fingers slowly through them to get his attention.

"Gomen. I don't mean to bother you Masaomi-nii but Yusuke-kun said that you could sign my papers for school since my father isn't here to do it himself. I don't mean to pull you away from work I just wanted to ask if you could" She cooed softly seeing his body slacken as she continued to run her fingers through his hair soothingly

Masaomi had no idea why Ema was treating him so...gently, but he was more than grateful for the softness of her fingers and sweetness in her tone. Hell Ema had no idea why she was being so, intimate, with him herself but she felt like he needed the affection since he and Ukyo were always making sure that everyone but themselves were properly taken care of. If something this simple made him feel even the littlest bit better than she couldn't help but be more than pleased to do so. Masaomi slowly lifted his head just enough to make eye contact but not enough to shake her hand off, as he wanted the petting to continue, smiling up at her tiredly.

"No worries Imouto-chan. I was just going through some patient files. What did you say you needed?" His deep voice cooed

"Your insignia on the guardian line for my career papers for school is all" She beamed brightly

Masaomi's soft eyes landed on the paper still clutched against her chest and pulled her so that she stood between his legs, her fingers still threaded in his hair, taking the paper out of her hands. Ema gasped softly as Masaomi tugged her so close to him, her belly button mere inches from his lips as he pried the paper gently from her, his eyes locked on hers.

"That felt rather nice Imouto-chan you don't have to stop" He purred

Holy shit. Was he seducing her? Dammit Masaomi not you too! As he held her eyes seriously she felt her hand seemingly begin its stroking again all on its own. He tipped his head minutely in a nod before taking his eyes off of her and scanning through her paper quickly. Once he raised his eyes to meet hers a sexy crooked smirk played on his pink lips. Why did she feel like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a hungry wolf? And why did she _like_ this feeling?

"I can do this for you" He hummed nodding minutely

"Arigatou Masaomi-nii I-" She gushed before he cut her off

"But what can I get you to do for me in return?" He purred

What? What could he _possibly_ want from her?

"Ano..."

"I know!" He gushed before his eyes turned serious "I haven't had a juicy peach in such a long time and well...yours does smell rather enticing" He purred rubbing his nose directly against the crotch of her shorts

Gasping in pleasure at the friction Ema threw her head back feeling her knees buckle a bit but, seeming to foresee this reaction, his hands shot out to grip her wide hips holding her in place, causing the fingers she had threaded in his hair to tighten. Why was she so easily seduced by these beautiful men?!

"Masaomi-nii" She whimpered lowering her eyes to meet his

"Is that a yes Imouto-chan?" He purred nibbling at the crotch of her shorts

"I..."

"Wouldn't want to get in trouble at school now would we?" He teased

"N-n-no" She shook her head craving more of the friction

"Than do we have an agreement?" He smirked up at her removing his mouth from her completely

A strangled sort of choke left her throat as she nodded her head vigorously, shockingly disappointment with the lack of friction of having his mouth on her.

"Say it" He growled

What was up with these men wanting to _hear_ her begging and pleading for them to staunch the fire in her that they themselves are so determined to throw gasoline on?

"Hai Masaomi-nii" She whined lowly

"Excellent. Stay standing" He commanded

Ema titled her head in confusion trying to figure out just how he was going to taste her when he threw her right leg over his shoulder and used his left hand to pull the crotch of both her panties and shorts aside so that only her pussy lips were exposed.

"Already so wet...do you I turn you on Imouto-chan?" He growled sexily looking up at her though his long lashes

Biting her bottom lip Ema closed her eyes shyly, her cheeks burning bright pink as she did her best to avoid the question.

"Come now don't be shy" He chuckled

Before Ema could respond he placed his soft lips directly against her moist ones laying a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin. With a whimper she continued to hold his gaze that demanded her unwavering attention watching as his tongue lapped slowly and sensually at her soaked folds. This position was so...adventurous and the way his sparkling eyes held hers was so, dirty that she was beyond turned on by it and couldn't believe that she didn't even care that she was allowing these sexy men to use her as their sexual outlet...she was doing the same now that they had awoken this slutty beast hidden behind her shy exterior, right?

Standing in the middle of the living room with Masaomi tasting her sweet nectar Ema felt a surge of bravery run through her veins. She tightened her fingers in his hair, her right hand resting on his shoulder with the tips of her fingers tugging on the shirt, her hips began rolling on their own as he lapped and sucked at her soaking wet lips. Moaning loudly she lowered her head to hold his gaze as he continued to lap at her hungrily groaning in his throat, her juices coating his lips and cheeks.

"Shhh...not too loud Imouto-chan wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us would we?" He chuckled loving her sudden lusty behavior

"No" Ema whimpered softly as she shook her head

With a satisfied chuckle Masaomi used his free left hand to rub at her soaked lips as he wrapped his soft lips around her swollen and throbbing clit earning a startled gasp from her. As he rolled his tongue over the swollen bud he lathered up both his index and middle fingers with her juices holding her gaze the entire time as he increased the pressure of suction on her clit reveling in how she quaked and gripped his hair even tighter in the midst of her pleasure. He watched in satisfaction as she panted, beads of sweat rolling down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach as she rolled her hips in rhythm with his suction grinding almost roughly on his tongue as she attempted to hurry her orgasm along. She had no idea just how far he was about to push her out of her comfort zone.

"Masaomi-nii" She whimpered her grinding increasing in speed

Masaomi smirked up at her as he pulled her shorts aside even further, winding his soaked wet digits up and down the crack of her bottom. She was so far off in her lusty haze that all the strange, new sensation did was increase her pleasure as she panted even louder now running both hands through his hair sensually with her head thrown back and her tongue practically hanging from her pouty mouth. Just as he felt her legs shaking to signal she was coming close to her orgasm he slid his index and middle finger slowly into the tight hole of her anus. A squeak of surprise left her lips as her back arched, pushing her pussy even farther into his mouth as a trail of drool escaped the left side of her mouth, her orgasm slamming into her at the unexpected action. Masaomi loved how her entrance squeezed down on his fingers prompting her to begin bucked her hips in a broken rhythm as she rode out her intense orgasm.

As she came down from the high of her orgasm he slowly withdrew his fingers from her so as not to hurt her, his mouth still suckling on her overly sensitive clit. Once he had fully removed his fingers she slumped against him arms dangling at her side, her head laying atop his with her breasts in his face as she caught her breath with his arms wrapped securely around her to keep her from collapsing in a spent heap on the floor in front of him. Once she had successfully managed to catch her breath he moved back a bit and sat her on the table in front of him so that he could just study her as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Masaomi-nii" She panted softly

She held his gaze shyly, peeking through her long lashes as she bit her bottom lip in indecision and slight curiosity of just what to do next. Masoami chuckled aloud making sure to make a show out of licking his lips clean of her juices although Ema noticed the slight dribble of her cum still sticking to his chin.

"Y-y-you still have some" She murmured embarrassed

"Oh do I?" He smirked with a raised brow "Why don't you come and clean it up for me...with your mouth of course"

"Mmmm...ok" She nodded gathering her courage

Masaomi leaned forward with that same teasing smirk on his lips as she swallowed resolutely and closed the distance between them. Slowly she raised her hands in a request for permission, which he gave with a nod of his head, to hold his face in between her hands. Licking her lips slowly he couldn't help but wonder to himself as to how she was so God damned sexy in her every action and yet she seemed completely ignorant to her natural sex appeal that she exuded in everything she did without fail. Slowly she darted her tongue out and licked his chin, tasting herself before he saw her pretty chocolate eyes darkening before her hands became more sure in their grip on his cheeks. A tiny growl left her lips as she suddenly began to lap at the juices coating his chin and lips before she began kissing him hungrily.

Ema had no idea where this savage and bold woman in her was coming from but she liked the effect it was having on her and apparently so did Masaomi as he hissed and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling his hips as he kissed her back just as hungrily. These men were completely transforming her into a totally new, insatiable woman and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. As she ran her fingers through his hair, his fingers gripped her hips with enough force to bruise and it was then that Ema understood that the elder brothers were truly comfortable and sure in their sexuality and it turned her on with how sure he was in handling her body. Just as he started to wind his hips beneath her the sound of the front door being opened from upstairs resounded through the living space and they sprang apart both panting with kiss swollen lips.

"That'd be Ukyo. Go to bed Imouto-chan I'll keep him busy" Masaomi breathed

"Hai" She breathed nodding her head

As she quickly and silently fled the room with her signed paper clutched tightly in her hand she formulated a plan. She knew what she needed to do in order to get this house of testosterone raging men to stop cornering her like a pack of wolves surrounding a trembling rabbit, she'd just need a bit of help and she knew the perfect person to get it from too.


	6. Chapter 6

_9,457 Words phew...I wanted to give you guys a long chapter with a bit more info to Ema's background to further describe her actions in this chapter and how she will proceed in later chapters as well. She is a bit OOC but I'm doing my best to keep her in character with my own spin on her personality. So happy you guys like it so much seriously! Oh and I have a few notes for some of the reviewers who hadn't signed in or else I would have pm'ed you myself._  
_Ninja: Yusuke calling Ema Onee-chan is more a play on words and he's saying it almost teasingly which is why I have him in their doing so and I will keep having him tease her that way. I'm sorry if it bothers you but I don't plan on changing it._  
_SabrinaStarling: Not gonna lie I take my own personal experiences and that from my own research in writing out sex scenes and yes saliva comes with the territory I'm sorry if I offend you when I write as such but I don't wish to change it because some people's own sex-capades are more tame. _  
_And guys I promise ALL guys will get their time I don't mind you asking for some to happen soon but remember I'm taking the story straight from the anime and twisting it. Think about it I'm on chapter 6 and not even finished going through episode 3 lol so things will happen just give me time. Gomen for the long authors note but this was important to me. ENJOY!_

* * *

Darting to her room Ema quietly closed the door shut behind her before clicking the lock into place, practically throwing herself into her computer chair as she plopped in front of her laptop. After throwing herself in the chair she logged into her Skype account and called her best and most precious friend in the world. It rang for a few seconds before the bright smile of her blue haired best friend appeared on screen looking beyond excited with her call.

"Damn bitch only a week there and you're just now calling me? Those boys must be wearing that ass out! I miss you though!" Iyumi smirked into the camera happily

"You have no idea" Ema sighed pushing her bang out of her face with a happy smile "I miss you too"

Ema and Iyumi had been best friends since they were in second grade. Ema had always been shy and demure growing up so she got picked on a lot in school but, when Iyumi had moved to Tokyo from her hometown Osaka and joined their class not only had she saw to those bullies but she gave Ema the confidence to open up and be herself.

_**Flashback**_

_Ema had her long hair tied up into two pigtails that her father had perfected over the years, since he thought pigtails on her were absolutely adorable, as she sat under her favorite cherry tree in the school yard eating a bento she helped her (rather helpless in the kitchen) father cook the night before. As she happily snacked on a lobster stuffed onigiri she suddenly felt a harsh tug on one of her pigtails causing her to cry out in pain, dropping the onigiri ball onto her brand new pleated pink skirt. _

_Tears of pain prickled her eyes, fear rolling through her body as she looked up at her usual group of bullies consisting of two boys and three girls who loved to sneer down at her taking pleasure in abusing her physically and verbally on a daily basis just for kicks. The two boys were black haired twins names Teuchi and Tomaki who preferred to pull her hair and push her down as much as was humanly possible. The three girls however were apparently the popular girls of their age group and saw fit to make Ema their number one target daily because she never fought back so they could so as they pleased. There was the ginger Yumi, the blonde Suza, and the green haired and meanest one Ayuri._

_"Aww poor baby did that hurt?" Teuchi sneered down at her _

_"Maybe you should go home and tell your mommy?" Yumi giggled_

_"Oh wait! You don't have one!" They all bellowed at the same time before bursting out in condescending giggles_

_"P-p-please" Ema whimpered lowering her wide chocolate eyes to the ground in pure terror_

_"Shut up! You're so ugly why do you even come here?" Suza growled plucking her in the forehead _

_"I-I-"_

_"Louder!" Ayuri hissed slapping Ema hard across her right cheek causing her head to whip to the left violently _

_"Enough!" A sweet voice snapped loudly_

_Ema's downcast eyes caught sight of a pair of knee-high red boots on the grass in front of her._

_"Who are you?" Yumi snapped glaring at the newcomer _

_"That's none of your business. Like I said leave her alone or you'll have to fight me!" _

_Ema slowly raised her head to see a girl standing in front of her with her hands on her tiny hips. She could only see her from the back but she could tell there was a fierce expression on her face as her usual gang of tormentors looked at each other unsuredly. The girl in front of her had cobalt knee length hair that she had tied back in a tight high ponytail that sparkled in the bright sunshine, and as she inspected it even further she spotted the natural white streaks all throughout her hair. She knew from her perusal of her that she definitely wasn't from around here because her sense of style was different but it looked really good. She wore knee-high red boots with black tights beneath a pair of white denim shorts with a black and white hoodie that covered the top of her shorts. _

_"It's more of us than you" Tomaki growled back his tiny fists balled up in anger of this strange girl standing up to his gang _

_"Do you think I care? I can fight good and I will take you all on! And once I beat you all up you _will_ leave her alone from now on!" The sweet voice snapped with her hands still on her tiny hips _

_"I got this guys" Suza snapped stepping up closer to the angry blue haired new girl _

_The moment Suza got within her personal bubble the new girl raised her fist and punched her so quickly Ema barely had time to see her fist connect before it was once again on her hip. Ema raised her eyes to Suza to see blood gushing from her nose before a loud wail pierced the air and Suza fell to her knees clutching her now broken nose. _

_"Any other takers?" The new girl chuckled cocking her hip out dramatically _

_"Baka!" Tomaki and Teuchi snapped raising their fists to charge at her_

_Just as the boys threw their fists out to punch the girl she crouched low, spreading her feet shoulder width apart as she proceeded to land a barrage of hits on the boys' stomachs relentlessly, only stopping when she heard them both cough at the blood filling their mouths. Standing erect and as she again placed her hands on her hips, she looked down at the boys who were now lying on their sides clutching their abused stomachs groaning loudly. _

_"Would you two ugly trolls like to go?" The new girl asked Yumi and Ayuri sarcastically _

_The two girls seemed to consider the question before scooping up their friends and glaring at her with their beady eyes full of rage. _

_"We're telling on you" Ayuri whined with Yumi nodding her head in agreement _

_"Be sure to tell on yourselves first"_

_Nodding her head happy that they had tucked their tails and ran, the blue haired new girl finally whipped around and plopped rather ungracefully onto her knees before Ema, the both of them gasping in shock at the beauty of the other. Once Ema finally got a full look at her face her little mouth dropped open in awe at the round yet beautiful face that beamed brightly at her. The girl also had a long bang that covered her left eye tickling her chin but her exposed eye was almond shaped with the same vibrant blue as her hair, sparkling with life and mischief. Below her exposed right eye was a dark patch of skin, possibly a birthmark, in the shape of a heart. She had a tiny button nose and full pink lips with bright white teeth that lit up her whole face as she smiled. _

_She gently reached out her tiny hand and traced the bruise forming on Ema's cheek her dark blue brows creasing in irritation and anger. Ema could only watch with wide eyes as the girl reached into her hoodie pocket, taking out a ice cold juice box and placing it against her throbbing cheek. A sigh of relief at the cooling sensation on her cheek escaped her lips and it seemed to pacify the tiny blue haired spitfire some as her eyebrow smoothed out. _

_"I'm sorry it took me so long to come over here. I thought you might fight back but I couldn't stay away after they hit you" She apologized softly _

_"N-no. They go away after a little bit"_

_"That happens a lot?" She asked incredulously _

_Ema nodded meekly feeling shame at the fear she felt of her bullies. She knew that she should fight back but she was still behind in her growth spurt and didn't think it would do any good; Besides, her personality was a bit on the quiet and shy side. She didn't have any friends and so she stuck to herself mostly choosing her timid shell as her only protection from the mean streak of others. _

_"I'm Iyumi" She beamed brightly at Ema sticking out her free hand to Ema _

_"Ema" Ema smiled back shaking her hand _

_"Well Ema-chan I don't have any friends and you look like you need one. Wanna be my best friend?" She grinned _

_"H-h-hai" Ema nodded excitedly_

_"Awesome! Now, after we fix your cheek we can take care of your stutter. You're really pretty and other girls hate that. That's what my kaa-san says anyway, so they are mean but if you stand up for yourself they go away. I'll help you do that! I'm the best at beating up meanies!" Iyumi nodded resolutely _

_"I-I-I'd like that" Ema blushed _

_"Let's go get the rice off your pretty skirt. My kaa-san would be so mad if I got my clothes dirty. Do you have a loud kaa-san? My kaa-san is loud!" Iyumi explained as she pulled Ema gently along to the restroom _

_Ema didn't respond only choosing to keep her head down in shame as Iyumi grabbed some wet towels, getting down on her knees and proceeding to clean the rice spots from the skirt gently. _

_"What's wrong Ema-chan?" She asked softly sensing the other girls discomfort _

_"I don't have a kaa-san. It's only me and tou-san" She mumbled fiddling with the end of her pigtail _

_"So you must be really strong" Iyumi gasped getting to her feet with wide sparkling eyes_

_"Nani?" _

_"In here" She beamed pointing a tiny finger directly above Ema's heart "People who don't have kaa-san's have strong hearts. They have to learn so much by themselves that only a kaa-san can teach you but they find out all alone! You're strong. You just don't know it yet Ema-chan!"_

_Ema had never such beautiful words in her short 7 years of life and the tears of happiness that welled in her eyes as a bright smile stretched across her chubby face was one that made Iyumi's heart swell in happiness. Ema threw her arms tightly around Iyumi's neck and hugged her so tightly that Iyumi burst out into loud and happy giggles as she squeezed the girl back just as tightly. She knew she made the right choice in helping out the tiny brown haired girl. _

_End of Flashback_

As the years passed Ema and Iyumi had grown so close they were practically sisters and Iyumi had succeeded in bringing out Ema's inner spitfire personality when need be. But, Iyumi was the most out-going and rambunctious of the pair and so Ema didn't feel the need to snap or put people in their place unless they did the unthinkable and that was insulting or hurting her best friends' feelings. Than she became a raging bitch that not even the devil himself would dare to be in the crossfire of.

As they grew older Iyumi was the one who made her comfortable in her own skin and made her know, without a shadow of a doubt, she could tell her anything without any judgment. They'd both grown into beautiful young women together becoming the two girls every guy wanted but couldn't have. She coached her on her first date in junior high and she didn't even laugh at her when she asked her about masturbation because she wanted to wait on giving her virginity to whichever guy she chose. So, she knew that she could call her and talk to her about her current dilemma with the Asahina brothers.

"_Hello_ earth to kitten! I just asked you a question woman" Iyumi giggled noticing Ema's signature doe eyed dreamy look

"Gomen Yu-chan I was just thinking" Ema smiled hearing the nickname Iyumi deemed on her not weeks after they first met

"So, what's up? Although I should be cussing your ass out right now! Been a whole week since you left me and haven't called me once! I feel so abandoned" Iyumi fake cried

"I'm sorry things have been so crazy here" Ema sighed

"Yeah I bet. 13 new hot brothers around you all the time, I'd be banging em all" Iyumi guffawed

"Mmm well...That's kinda why I called"

"Oh my gosh you dirty bitch! Tell me everything right now!" Iyumi beamed

Ema went into every single last encounter since the day she moved in she'd had with each of the brothers, not sparing one dirty detail knowing that only her bestie would have the proper reactions and know exactly what to do in her position. She knew her like the back of her hand and she was like a genius tactician so she'd know the proper plan to formulate that Ema would feel perfectly comfortable acting on. She oohed and ahh'ed, gasping and squealing at all the right parts as she listened and when Ema was done Iyumi sat back in her chair grinning at the screen like a maniacal Cheshire cat as she fanned herself.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am right now kitten" She breathed her grin widening in pride

"Iyumi I have no idea what to do here. I feel like every single time one of them gets close or catches me alone, that I'm a mouse with a pack of fox closing in on me with no place to run and hide. I want to be in control of this situation not have them using my usual submissive nature against me" Ema whined softly her big brown eyes widening dramatically

"Jeez kitty put your claws away, don't worry I've got a plan" Iyumi chuckled happily coming closer to the screen

"Seriously?" Ema gasped in awe

"Of course! Just who the hell do you think I am?" Iyumi scoffed indignantly

"I'm listening"

"First things first, we've got to make _you_ the seducer. We're going to upgrade you to the full fledged sex kitten that I know is hiding just beneath that wanna-be shy shell you put on for those mutts. We're gonna show them that the dogs don't run that house the kitties do" Iyumi cackled maniacally

"Yu-chan I'm not bold like you are" Ema sighed fidgeting with the ends of her hair

"_Bullshit_ and we both know it but that's not the angle I was going for here. We're going to use that same quiet and cute nature that comes so damn, and unfairly I might add, easy to you. You're not going to change who you are I wouldn't even dare consider that option BUT! We are going to make your biggest weakness to those sexy beasts your deadliest weapon" Iyumi scoffed slightly hurt her best friend would dare assume such a thing

"Gomen Yu-chan I know you wouldn't try to change me. What did you have in mind?" Ema sighed running her fingers through her wild hair

"Ok so, do you still have that locked chest I gave you before you abandoned me?"

"That gigantic thing the movers lugged in here? Yeah...it's been sitting in my closet. You told me only to open it in case of emergencies"

"Well this my dear is an emergency and I am giving you permission to open the second drawer"

"The second? Not the first?"

"Trust me we're going to baby step you into this love. The second drawer is your best bet in your first baby step to the inner seductress within you"

Needless to say the wicked grin that stretched across Iyumi's face had Ema raise a brow in concern and slight apprehension of just what was nestled in the chest that she had tucked away in her closet.

"You're still sitting why? Get the damn key woman!"

"Oh! Right!"

Ema stumbled off the chair taking the key from the top drawer of her desk and walked over to the blood red chest that was sitting on the floor of her closet. Dropping to her knees she stuck the key in the second drawers key hole before slowly pulled the drawer open. When she saw the contents she gasped in shock, calling Iyumi's name loudly only to hear Iyumi's resounding demonic cackles of triumph. Snatching the contents from the drawer she padded over to her desk and held up the contents in her hands with disbelieving eyes.

"_This_ is baby stepping me?" Ema hissed

"Oh come on if you knew what was in the rest of that chest you'd faint" Iyumi waved her hand dismissively "Now are you gonna hush and let me explain?"

"Please do!"

Looking down at the contents lying on her desk top she couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief as she smiled at the abrasive and blunt nature of her best friend. There was a almond colored 'tail' butt plug that perfectly matched the shade of brown of her hair with matching kitty ears, a black studded dog collar with a matching leash, a tiny bullet vibrator, a cock ring and a bottle of perfume.

"First of all, you know how my awesome and undeniably geeky aniki is like the head of his science club or whatever at college?"

"Hai"

"Ok well that perfume is actually an aphrodisiac that's been tested to prove it works but was obviously not approved by the pharmaceutical companies because it drives men **insane**. At dinner times you are to wear that perfume, it soaks into your skin and lasts for up to 12 hours"

"Yu-chan I told you I wanted them to ease up on me not ravage me all at once!" Ema cried

"Exactly! Granted this does the opposite but the effect it has will be on all of them so they'll be too busy trying to keep each other _away_ _from you_ to really make any moves themselves. It'll also let you know which ones are lusting after you the most so that you know who to never be cornered with unless you _want_ that alone time. You get me?" Iyumi explained patiently

It was completely backwards and yet it made complete sense to Ema. They'd all want her but be unable to act on it having to keep up facades for each other and since their alpha male testosterone would be kicked into overdrive all they'd do is beat their chests and cock block each other from her. It was backwardly genius!

"Ok I understand but can you explain the neko wear?"

"It's more of a tease than anything. It's a look but don't touch sign. I want you to pretend it's cosplay one night, preferably sooner than later, and see the reaction. As a matter of fact it wont be a total lie since you can wear it at my booth in two weeks. My manga has seriously blown up so at the convention I'll need help to pass out things and attract customers. But back to what we were originally talking about. I want you to sleep in it the same night you show it off and don't lock your door but stay awake and see who gathers the nerve to come and try to sex that hot bod of yours"

"Can I ask why?"

"It shows which ones of the bunch are kinky. I love you and all, my most favorite bitch in the whole wide world, but like it or not you're going to end up sleeping with one of them. And I mean _all the way_ so all of these trials I'm going to be coaching you through will help you ultimately make the decision of who actually gets your v-card. But by all means after that sleep with them all God knows I would!"

"Iyumi!"

"I know, I know have some dignity or whatever. But let me tell you one rule they don't teach you in those home-ec classes sweet cheeks...In the bedroom, class goes completely out the fucking window. All men want a respectable woman in public and freaking porn star in the sack and if they don't than they usually don't play for our team" Iyumi shrugged

It still never ceased to amaze Ema how wonderfully honest and true to herself that her best friend was. She honestly didn't think she could have chosen a better friend to spend the rest of her life getting on the nerves of. They were polar opposites and yet so similar she felt blessed that Iyumi treasured her as a friend just as much as she did for her.

"And the...two others?" Ema swallowed

"The vibrator is for you it has a remote that you can control the vibration intensity. You put it inside yourself and bust a few during the day so that when those sexy beasts put the moves on you, your mind is more clear and you don't become a quaking mess every time"

"I'm supposed to walk around the house with it inside of me?" She gawked looking at the tiny silver bullet

"Of course. Hell I wear mine at school sometimes. It's awesome trust me. It's like people are watching you masturbate but they truly aren't. It's a crazy rush and the orgasms are amaaaaazing" Iyumi gushed happily

"You're mad" Ema giggled

"Yes but all the best people are kitten" Iyumi grinned "Wanna know about the cock ring?"

"Yes"

"It vibrates too but it's used to stifle orgasms. It makes them want to cum so bad that they can't stand it but you tighten it so that they can't until you allow them to. You can have them wear it when you sex a guy or just when you're giving him a blow job or a simple hand job. Makes you feel super powerful girl"

"You're such a sadist" Ema shook her head giggling

"That and I'm a woman who knows how to take control and keep it. But soon you will be too, just make sure to call me frequently and whenever you're ready to open more drawers. And make sure you call me just to check in not give me the juicy gossip of your men troubles, troubles every woman in Japan probably wishes she was dealing with right now!"

"I will I promise!"

"Oh and by the way that butt plug aint just gonna slide up in there. There's lube in that drawer too, use it!"

"Oh my..."

"Alright kitten I've got homework to do but text me and let me know how things are going love ya!"

"Love you too!"

Blowing kisses to each other they logged off and suddenly Ema felt, powerful. With the help of her surprisingly still a virgin, sex pot best friend she was going to turn the tables in her favor and make these men bow down and obey her commands. She could do this!

**1 Week Later**

Ema sat beside Yusuke in school with their teacher waiting for Masaomi to come and have this conference so that they could go home and they both were fidgeting but for completely different reasons. Tonight Ema was going to put Iyumi's plan into action with some tweaking on her part and was a bit nervous, especially to have to sit not only next to Yusuke who's cock she jerked until he came as he fingered her but across from Masaomi who'd just last week slurped at her pussy as if it was the juiciest peach he'd ever tasted in his lifetime.

Not to mention the fact that she actually took Iyumi's crazy advice and put the bullet inside herself at lunchtime today. Her curiosity finally got the best of her and she just had to find out what it felt like, keeping the remote in her skirt pocket as she slipped it in. It was cold at first but after her walls had adjusted around it she had become wet and realized she liked the feeling of the tiny thing inside of her. With her curiosity sated she was getting ready to take it out not, feeling the need to test the vibrations just yet, when the bell rang signaling she was late for class. Cursing softly to herself she darted to class and had the blasted thing inside of her for the last hour and a half. This was bound to be awkward.

Yusuke was feeling both self-conscious and brave all at the same time as he sat beside his first love. He was so close and the black and red pleated skirt she wore had ridden dangerously up her legs so that he could even see her inner thighs which in turn did nothing to stop the twitching in his pants. He wanted to run his hands up those creamy legs like he had last week but with their teacher sitting just in front of them with only a desk to separate them he wasn't sure he'd get away with it. Just what was taking Masaomi so long anyway? Crossing his arms over his chest he sighed softly and avoided looking at Ema's completely filled out paper beside his practically blank one. She was beautiful and smart, jeez what more could he ask for in a woman?

With the young adults lost in their thoughts they both jumped at the sound of the classroom door sliding open. Tilting their heads up in unison they both were shocked to see that it was not Masaomi who had come to this conference but Kaname and in a very well tailored black suit with a deep purple silk collared shirt beneath instead of his usual prayer robes. Ema had to admit to herself that black and purple truly were his colors and the way he left the top buttons open to expose his wide muscled chest had her licking her lips secretly aroused at the sexy smirk he sent her way.

"Domo!" He called out happily "Thank you for keeping an eye on my unworthy Otouto and my adorable Imouto-chan"

"Kana-nii! Why?" Yusuke exclaimed jumping from his seat in confusion

"Masaomi had an emergency at the hospital and he called me to fill in for him is that alright with you?" Kaname smirked playfully

"Oh" Yusuke nodded before taking his seat again

Both Ema and their teacher remained quiet throughout this exchange both seemingly taking pleasure in Kaname's tall and muscular build filling up the door frame as his blonde hair and matching eyes seemed to sparkle under the cheap fluorescent lights on the ceiling. Yusuke only took this as a sign to go ahead and act on his thoughts from earlier as he noticed the slight change of atmosphere in the room. When Kaname sat down across from Ema, Yusuke took the opportunity to lean back a bit and place his left hand on his knee under the desk and his right on Ema's upper thigh casting the illusion that it was in his pocket. Ema jumped slightly from the contact in surprise at the bold move but otherwise gave no indication that he had touched her at all.

Their teacher seemed shy and unsure of how to react now that this gorgeous man was sitting beside her smiling at her rather sexily in her opinion. Ema remained quiet because unknowingly to Yusuke his hand had landed on the remote in her pocket (that he'd probably mistaken for her cellphone) flipping the switch on so that the tiny bullet inside of her had begun to vibrate softly. Ema's lips parted slightly and she had begun to realize that Iyumi was completely and utterly correct when she said this tiny thing felt amazing inside of you no matter the setting. Her cheeks flushed as she did everything in her power not to whimper aloud as her walls tightened around the vibrator and her juices began to coat her panties.

"So why are we having this meeting anyway?" Yusuke sighed taking Ema's flushed cheeks as a sign that she was pleased with the contact

"Now, now, don't be so uptight. Right Ms. Kishida?" Kaname smirked

"Right" She nodded her cheeks flaring at the attention

Kaname reached over and took Ema's filled out sheet, his eyes scanning the contents before his face became one she could hardly read in her lusty haze, all she could tell was he look shocked and slightly irate.

"Imouto-chan your top choice is the same college that Suba goes to?"

"Mmmm...oooh...yes" Ema nodded trying her best to keep her voice level

"Is it because Suba is there? Because if that's the case I just might cry" he teased

"Onegai" She breathed harshly "It's just a coincidence"

"Speaking of which Yu, your list of preferred colleges is blank. You're not going to college?"

Yusuke looked taken aback as if he'd been punched in the gut and Ema could tell that his feelings were a tad bit hurt but the look of determination that took hold of his face made her feel better.

"I-I want to go there too" He mumbled looking down at the desk

As his hand clenched down tighter on her thigh she felt the vibrations increase causing her to gasp quietly. He must have pushed the button on the remote again unknowingly and she was practically losing her mind as the bullet massaged her insides at a more vigorous pace.

"Eh? Where?" Kaname prodded further

"I just told you! I'm going to the same college!" He growled standing from his seat angrily

"Asahina-kun?" His teacher whispered shocked to see her least interested student so passionate about something

"Fine, fine I was just asking relax" Kaname soothed playfully

As Yusuke sat back down in his chair he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before glaring at his blank paper on the desk wanting nothing more than to go home and hit the books to make sure he could go anywhere that Ema could.

"Are we done? Can I go home now?" He growled refusing to make eye contact with anyone

"Ms. Kishida?" Kaname smiled softly

"O-of course Asahina-kun you can go" She nodded vigorously with bright pink cheeks

Yusuke nodded and stormed out the room not giving a backwards glance to the others.

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Kishida he's always been a tad on the hotheaded side"

"It's quite alright...well if you'll excuse me I must also be going. I've got a little one to pick up from daycare" She smiled softly

"Of course" Kaname nodded standing and pulling her chair out for her

"You have a good evening the both of you" She bowed before darting quickly from the classroom

Ema's mind was just barely focused on the duo as her nipples had puckered almost to the point of pain and her pussy was quivering uncontrollably as she came over and over again from the vigorous vibrations going off inside of her at the moment. It was only when it was too late that she realized she was alone in the classroom with Kaname sitting across from her smirking at her wickedly. She had no idea how seductive she looked to him at the moment. She had a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin, her cheeks flushed a deep pink with her pouty lips parted as she panted in pleasure, her eyes darkened lustily with dilated pupils. Her hair was pulled back into a tight high ponytail with her bangs pinned to the side so that her hair framed her face giving him the full view of her long and slender neck.

Once she realized that she truly was alone with Kaname as he watched her privately writhe in pleasure in front of him she realized that yes, Iyumi was 100% correct when she said it was like masturbating in a room full of people who were completely unaware to just how much ecstasy you were in at the moment. She took in Kaname's sexy smirk and laid back posture as he draped his arm over the back of the chair taking pleasure in watching her, trying to figure out just what had her so hot and bothered at the moment. This precise moment was perfect to see just how Iyumi's advice would play in her favor in being the one to initiate and have them bowing to her every whim. Standing slowly from her seat she made sure that his eyes were trained on her every movement as she swayed her hips with every step she took. Slowly, like a tiger stalking it's prey, she made her way around the desks before moving over to Ms. Kishida's desk and sitting atop of it. Kaname's eyes widened as a sly grin tilted his lips taking immense pleasure in watching this once unsure and shy girl seduce him with whiles even grown women didn't know how to exude.

He watched as she slid her barely covered bottom up onto the edge of the desk, her hands placed on either side of her as her round bottom glided all the way to the middle of the desk so that her lacy fire red panties were on full display to his sharp eyes. He couldn't believe she was being so bold and wanton but than again he had no doubt that she was loosening up due to being in a house full of testosterone raging males who had to be blind, deaf and dumb not to see what a rare gem she was. She slowly slid her shoes off and placed her feet on opposite corners of the desk as she slowly undid the buttons on her shirt so that her matching bra and full creamy mounds were on display to his watchful eyes.

Kaname couldn't lie that he acts of seduction was working on him because his cock hard was rock hard as she put on such a sensual show for him making sure to keep eye contact with him the entire time. As his eyes trailed down her tones torso to her panties he noticed that cum was leaking out of the seat of her panties and onto the desk forming a growing puddle beneath her. He continued to watch to see just how far she would go and just how long his restraint would keep him seated, as he wanted to pounce on her and claim her on the very desk she sat upon in her art of seducing him.

She raised her right hand to her lips twirling her tongue sexily around the middle and index fingers before wrapping her lips slowly around them and sucking up in down, moaning softly. As she did this her left hand reached inside the left cup of her bra, freeing the full and perky breast that he was pleased to see had a puckered pink nipple practically begging for his undivided attention. Just as he felt his control slipping she removed her hand from her breast, curled her slender fingers into a fist, extending only her index finger, before beckoning him forward slowly. He more than pleased to adhere to her request, making sure to close and lock the classroom door before he took place between her legs genuinely curious as to what her further instructions would be.

"Kiss me" She purred softly

Not needing to be told twice Kaname slowly leaned forward quite pleased with the way her eyes fluttered more and more closed as his lips descended upon hers. When his lips molded against hers she whimpered loudly and threaded her fingers through his soft locks tugging happily as his tongue dominated hers in battle he needed not to initiate. She tasted of vanilla and strawberries to him and he wanted to devour her very essence as she whimpered so cutely in his mouth, yet tugging so aggressively at his hair he was sure she was suppressing a side of her none of them had bore witness to yet. This girl was a mystery and he was quite intrigued at peeling this onion one layer at a time.

"Kaname-kun" She gasped ripping her lips from his

"Yes" He breathed holding her gaze

"Take them off" She smirked coyly up at him

"Nani Imouto-chan?"

"Your pants...pull them down"

"Whatever you wish" He smirked

Unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper his thumbs disappeared behind the waistband of both his boxers and dress pants before pulling them down to his mid-thigh so that his thick, hard cock sprang free in all of it's glory. Licking her lips at the sight Ema lowered her lids sexily before kissing him gently again, pulling back to hold his gaze once more.

"Now mine" She whispered softly

"As you wish" he hummed entranced

Hooking his index fingers into the soaked seat of her panties he slowly pulled them down over her long legs, slipping them into the pocket of his pants. Feeling the cool draft on her burning skin Ema moaned loudly throwing her head back exposing her throat, to which Kaname instinctively latched his lips onto, suckling gently before nipping with his teeth and cascading down to her exposed nipple. Taking the pert nipple between his teeth he cupped her soaked pussy with his right hand as his left cupped beneath her pert breast to gain better access to the swollen nub he sought to devour. Once his teeth latched around the bud he nipped softly listening in dominant pleasure to the whimpers and loud moans that accompanied the suckling. As he circled his thumb across her soaking wet and hard clitoris he hissed loudly wondering just what could have brought her to such a soaking wet, wanton, trembling woman spread eagle on the desk beneath him.

"_Yes_ Kaname-kun" She moaned loudly pushing her breast further up into his mouth

Before he even realized what was happening Ema had her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, the length of his cock laying between her soaking wet folds, the swollen tip of his cock practically reaching her belly button. It was than that he realized what she wanted and he was more than happy to oblige her request, as he wanted to get between this little brown haired Goddesses' thighs since he first laid eyes on her. Kissing her passionately he growled in pleasure as she gripped his hair tighter in tandem with the intensity of his bruising kisses, his left hand pinching her exposed nipple as his right snaked beneath her bottom so that her dripping cunt was pressed almost painfully against his hard cock making sure to knead the soft flesh of bottom.

"Kaname-kun please" She pleaded grinding her pussy against him unable to create the friction she was truly craving

Nipping her bottom lip harshly he pulled back to suck on her exposed nipple once more as he wound his hips against hers in a slow rhythm, the shaft of his cock disappearing between her folds as it slipped back and forth through her juicy lips. Throwing her head back in ecstasy she tugged even harder on his hair to the point of pain, turning him on all the more as he bit down on her nipple suckling and abusing the tender bud. He could feel her cunt quivering against his cock and it sent tremors of ecstasy down the spine of his heated back as sweat rolled down the sides of his own face and neck in his effort to restrain the orgasm that was bubbling in the pit of his gut.

Kaname had no idea that the intense quaking coming from her soaking wet pussy against him was from the tiny bullet going off inside of her. Ema had cum from the vibrations 3 times already but with the vibrator going off like mad inside of her and Kaname's hard cock rubbing against her so amazingly she felt the hairs all over her body stand on end, tingling from the roots of the hairs on her head down to the soles of her feet as an earth shattering orgasm started to rock at her with much more intensity than the others. She was so close she could practically taste it and she wanted her release desperately.

"**Faster**!" She growled

Thrusting his hips back and forth even harder he felt his own sack tightening with the threat of his orgasm causing his knees to tremble as he desperately thrust in time with her grinding to bring her to her own before him.

"_Harder_! **Now**!" She hissed biting her bottom lip sexily as she held his gaze with a fire he'd never seen before

"Fuck" He cursed

Gripping her cheek tighter he threaded the fingers of his left hand through her ponytail, yanking her head back harshly as he thrust even harder making the friction that much more delicious for the both of them. She let out an animalistic growl as he sank his teeth into the exposed column of her neck as he thrust at an almost broken pace, their loud pants and groans intermingling with each others making a symphony all their own in a language that was universal.

"Yessss" Ema moaned loudly "I'm cumming!"

"Fuck! Me too Imouto-chan" Kaname growled biting into the tender flesh above her left breast harshly leaving a mark all his own on her skin

Ema's back hit the desk with a loud smack, her fingers gripping his forearms so harshly that her nails left little crescents on his forearms as she came loudly, her body shaking so harshly that it wrought his own orgasm as he came all over her taut stomach. Slumping with his forehead against her shoulder they both desperately fought to catch their breath before Ema finally (a few minutes later) sat up gently pushing him off of her. Kaname sat beside her on the desk after adjusting his own pants and boxers, removing a handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket and gently wiping his cum from her stomach before tossing it into the waste basket by the door. They both remained silent before Ema stood up straight, slipping on her shoes and adjusting her outfit. Kaname watched her in a inquisitive and shocked silence as she sashayed her way to the door only stopping to turn around and give him a sexy soft smile with that adorable pink dusting her cheeks. There was that demure attitude he's known her for surfacing again.

"Who'd known you were such a _naughty_ girl Imouto-chan?" He teased eyeing her rather pleased with the almost bi-polar show she just put on for him

He watched in fascination as she reached under her skirt, seemingly fiddling with her pussy before she removed a tiny silver bullet from deep within her, chuckling in shock and awe at the new knowledge he'd just learned from her.

"You have _no idea_ aniki" She purred before turning on her heels and walking out the door

Kaname couldn't help but chuckle while running an amused hand through his medium length blonde locks as he realized that this little minx just may give him and his brothers a run for their money. This would be quite fun indeed.

After Ema had rounded the corner she darted home not only feeling highly powerful and pleased with herself but also shocked at just how much audacity she had in being the aggressor in such a public place as her own classroom with Kaname! Iyumi was right, she just had to bring out that inner fire that she had within her and turn the tables in her favor to make sure that they never overstepped the boundaries that she herself would set in place. She would be the one to call on them and she would be the one calling all the shots so that no matter what, at the end of the day she would have the ultimate deciding factor in just who received **what** kind of attention from her. She was in control, she just had to keep that mantra going in her head when she encountered any of the brothers. They were amazing, original, different, unique and sexy all in their own ways but that's what she truly enjoyed about each encounter she had with each of them.

Once she got home she was sure in her decision that tonight would be the night to start part two of their plan: Finding out the kinky ones. She would wear the outfit she had specifically picked out to go with the kitty ears and tail that was in that second drawer. After taking a quick shower when she got home to wash off her chance encounter with Kaname she received a text from Ukyo saying that she needn't help out with dinner because he had it all finished knowing she'd had that conference at school today and would probably arrive late which was perfect. Blow drying her hair thoroughly she combed some leave-in conditioner through it to give it a curly lion mane kind of look to it, to further enhance the look she had in mind tonight.

Choosing to forgo panties so that she wouldn't have to cut a hole in them as well as the shorts she had hemmed last night she slipped into the skin tight mid-thigh white leather shorts that made her legs look long and thick, adjusting them so she could slip the plug/tail in correctly and perfectly. She had practiced quite a bit with it over the past few days so that it wasn't excruciatingly painful when she tried to slip it in, granted it was still a bit painful but it was definitely do-able now. Lubing up the glass piece of the plug she got onto her knees on her bed, face in the pillow as she slowly slid it in hissing slightly between her teeth before sighing once it was fully in, the fluffy and long tail curling up and tickling her naked mid-back. She liked that it was long and was actually fluffy not just thin and stringy hanging there, it stood up and actually swished behind her like a real tail. Lotioning her skin in her favorite warm vanilla sugar scent she clicked her white lace bra into place before sliding the cropped white skin tight shirt over her head. Sliding her feet into her red shin high boots she zipped them up only halfway before twirling on the spot.

The outfit was simple and extremely virginesque (in a way) so she felt like it was the perfect choice. Clipping the kitty ears into her hair so that they sat on either side of her head in perfect alignment with her ears she colored the tip of her nose black drawing perfect whiskers on her cheeks before slicking on some red lip gloss to give her lips that sneaky succubus but shiny feel she smiled at her reflection rather pleased. Iyumi seriously had an eye for these kinds of things. Fastening the collar around her neck and attaching the leash she slipped her red painted nails through the looped end of it and smiled devilishly to herself. She had to admit she thought the name kitten was rather fitting for her when she looked at herself cosplayed as one, she was actually considering buying the large gloves that resembled large cat paws to go with this outfit. She swallowed hard when she looked at the bottle of perfume sitting innocently on her desk knowing it was the last and most crucial step in her plan but, she was nervous about putting it on not knowing if Iyumi was assuming too much in saying that they wouldn't just attack her if it was a artificial but potent pheromone.

Nodding her head resolutely she knew she was going to see this all the way through and made sure to only spray it in the quantities Iyumi seriously instructed her on; One spray on the neck and one for each wrist to glaze down each side of her body. Once she was completely finished she took a deep breath and made her way to the kitchen area, when she stood over the balcony she could hear her brothers all downstairs in the living room waiting for dinner to be set on the table she knew she had the perfect timing. Catching them all at once was a feat in itself because of their careers their schedules were rather conflicting but even Futo and Iori were here tonight. She had yet to meet the 13th son because apparently he had moved out some time ago but she knew she'd eventually bump into him as well and hopefully he wouldn't become a part of the wolf pack constantly hunting her down but with her luck so far her chances seemed slim to none on that front.

Slowly making her ascent down the stairs she could hear the lilting differences in their deep and sexy voices as they all conversed amongst themselves. But, when her red boot peeked from around the corner some of the voices started to quiet down as they seemed to take in her scent before she even appeared. She hadn't even shown her face and yet she noticed the dull roar simmer down dramatically as the scent of the perfume permeated the air. She decided to approach this a bit differently than she intended before. At first she was going to play the cutesy little sister asking for their opinion but she would play this just a tad bit differently. She wanted to show them the sides of her that she only reserved for Iyumi and when she was alone and feeling confident enough to truly let go.

Sliding onto the tiptoe of her exposed boot she extended her left leg out so that from the knee down was exposed to the eyes searching full her full frame in the living room before leaping into the room with a happy smile across her face. Needless to say all of the men in the rooms' jaws had dropped to the floor and she also noticed the dilating of their pupils as the scent of the perfume permeated their nostrils. She spun on the spot giggling cutely before stopping to face them all fiddling with her thumbs in a shy and demure manner as she took in all of their hungry gazes.

"What do you all think? My friend wants me to come to her comic-con and pass out fliers next month so I needed a costume! Is this one ok?" She smiled softly a genuine blush coating her cheeks at the attention

"Onee-chan you look so kawaii!" Wataru bellowed

He leapt from his spot off of the couch to come and hug her only to be gripped firmly at the shoulder by none other than Azusa who's face had become suddenly serious as his eyes shamelessly roamed up her legs and exposed stomach. Wataru pouted but sat back in his original spot with his little arms folded over his tiny chest as he stared at Ema in awe.

"Ok so that's one yes. How about you Louis-kun?" She whispered innocently batting her long eyelashes

"It looks marvelous Imouto-chan and so does your hair" Louis swallowed unable to refrain from licking his lips at the sight before him

"Just how is that tail staying in place?" Futo observed more interested in how plump and juicy her ass looked in those shorts than what her hair looked like

"That's a secret" Ema giggled placing her finger playfully to her full lips

"I don't think you should wear it outside" Masaomi shook his head before his eyes fell on the 'peach' he so craved to taste at the moment

"I agree. You look good enough to eat" Kaname growled his eyes darting to his other brothers not liking the hungry looks in their eyes

"I'd like to take a bite out of you" Tsubaki smirked not holding back his wanting to take the brown haired beauty flaunting such a sexy outfit just before them all

"You shouldn't wear that" Yusuke hissed standing to his feet

Just as he made a move to get even a step closer to her Iori grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and yanked him back down beside him, an animalistic growl rumbling in his chest. Ema widened her eyes and pouted her lips in a very well practiced look of confusion as she saw the brothers all fidgeting on the spot, practically glaring death at each other daring them to approach her.

"It's not for outside. I'd just wear it to the convention and I'd ask one of you to pick me up to come back home so I won't have to worry about getting into a cab with a strange taxi man" She pouted cutely

The very utterance of her getting into a cab with some random man wearing such a sexy outfit had all the brothers, even little Wataru, growling aloud at the very thought. It disturbed and pissed them off in ways they couldn't even explain. She was just too innocent for her own good and the fact that she wasn't even aware of just how naturally sensual and alluring she was drove them up the wall.

"You will _not_ get in a car with some stranger I'll pick you up!" Subaru snapped angrily

"Who's to say you won't have practice or a game? I'll pick her up" Tsubaki sneered at his younger brother

"Aren't you always busy with your script readings? You probably would have her standing out all night waiting for you. I can pick her up"Masaomi growled

"And who's to say you won't have a medical emergency? The one who'd be best suited to pick her up is me" Iori insisted baring his teeth and daring someone to disagree

"But...I haven't told you when it is" Ema whimpered softly her brown eyes widening dramatically as she rubbed her knees together

She was playing her role and playing it well, even she had to admit that to herself. She would have never thought she'd have the courage to do something so scandalous and yet so shockingly innocent all at the same time when she first got here three weeks ago. The brothers on the couch couldn't help but stare at their little sister lustfully as her outfit was a contradiction in itself. The pure white revealing her in tact maidenhood and true pure nature while it was short cut and tight to be scandalous all at the same time. Her bright red, glossy lips the same shade as her tall and partially undone boots, almost hinting at her having tried a few things but still remaining pure all the same. Her hair wild and curly to make her look like a lion cub in training to be the matriarch of the pride, little did they know the metaphor was more true than anything.

"When do you have to go meet your friend Imouto-chan?" Louis purred in a voice so seductive with his soft eyes that she felt as if he was the one putting a spell on her

"Two weeks. She's an up-coming manga artist and she's _really_ popular. She's going to be selling signed copies of her series to her fans" She explained smiling brightly

She didn't miss the collective intake of breath each of them took as she smiled happily at them all explaining the achievement of her best friend while using her to achieve her ultimate goal of seduction.

"I'm free then. I can take you..."

Ukyo's voice floated through the room as he emerged from the kitchen only to stop mid-sentence as the scent of her perfume drifted into his nostrils and his sharp eyes caught sight of the provocative and strangely innocent nature of the outfit she wore. His intelligent eyes zeroed in on the kitty ears perched atop her head before quickly darting to the fluffy and long tail coming from her bottom. All he could do was wonder just where the attachment was for it to move not only on its own but be so stationary unlike most cosplays he'd seen. The very nature of the outfit turned him on in ways he couldn't even begin to explain. He wasn't sure why but the natural urge to rip off her clothes, bend her over and fuck her senseless that he usually quashed and ignored was beyond his control at this point and he felt his usual control slipping. He'd make sure to get a taste of that delectable fruit tonight no matter who he had to crush in the process.

"So it's decided. Time for _dinner_" Ukyo smirked at his brothers as he wound his arm around Ema's waist and directed her to the table taking pleasure in the angry growls that met his ears at the contact


	7. Chapter 7

**_Guess who's back you lovely and faithful readers you!? It's me! Sorry it took so long but between three jobs and being on academic probation because I wasn't putting enough time and effort into my college courses I seriously had to take a small hiatus to get my life together. I hope you all don't hate me too much. Next three weeks off so I have some time to write. Short chappie but guess who pops up in the next one?! Hope you all enjoy. Next chappie coming out soon!_**

* * *

Ukyo had made sure to sit Ema beside him on his right that night from his place at head of the table so that she would remain closest to him and he could further inspect the sexy outfit she was so cutely prancing around in, in the living room earlier. He took a sadistic and deep male satisfaction in the way his brothers were all glaring at him from their places around the table, though his face was schooled into one of a practiced, emotionless mask that he saved specifically for court purposes. He lightly touched Ema's soft and bouncy curls remarking how he believed the look to be fitting of her and that he liked the variation in her usual hairstyle; not at all missing the way Louis tensed and his light eyes narrowed at him dangerously. Ema nodded excitedly and spoke between bites of her food about how proud she was of her best friend and couldn't wait for her to see one of her main heroines in real life.

The way she spoke so animatedly gesturing excitedly while she bounced up and down in her seat, a wide smile on her beautiful face as she subconsciously would touch his bicep or shoulder to accentuate the gravity of what she was explaining to him in her excitement. The gentle touches sent tremors of pleasure up his spine and his sharp eyes finally caught on to the fact that her tail was an insertion that she had masked quite well; he'd only noticed because he had quite a few fetishes himself and so only a seasoned pro would notice the tell-tale signs. He didn't know how but he was definitely going to get a piece of this delectable woman tonight.

Ema had become so enthralled in her tales of Iyumi's manga, the upcoming convention and her new sense of powerfulness over the Asahina men that she didn't quite realize that Ukyo's intentions weren't purely genuine as his interest in her outfit had seemed. As she ate she answered the questions and gave commentary to the side conversations going on about her as if she wasn't sitting at a table with 12 other males wearing a fetish/hentai neko outfit with a butt plug inside of her. She couldn't help to realize that she was extremely comfortable in showing more of her true nature and allowing herself to be more honest with herself while ignoring the side glances and predatory stares she was constantly receiving from the males of her family around the table.

As dinner went by she kept her eyes peeled just the way Iyumi instructed her to as to who would truly have their eyes on her in this fetish wear and she was shocked by some of the wolfish eyes but quite reassured on a few. Tsubaki kept darting her not so subtle glances as he chewed his food almost angrily. Futo kept licking his lips whenever she locked eyes with him as he twirled his tongue around his spoon. Louis seemed unable to keep his eyes off of her face not even paying her body the slightest bit of attention. Kaname's eyes darted between her 'tail' and her rounded breasts appreciatively as Iori and Masaomi both seemed to keep darting their eyes down to her crotch their lips darting out to swipe across their lips in remembrance as well as the new sweep of desire that coursed through their veins.

Once dinner was over all the boys made sure to hug her goodnight, making a real show out of the simple act for each other as they laid kisses on her hair, held her for a few moments too long and some even whispering sweet good-nights. As she giggled and blushed, returning each embrace she became oblivious to the way the males glared at each other over her head with each encounter. Once the brothers all drifted to their own respective corners Ema made her way to the kitchen to clean up the dishes and put away the few leftovers from dinner. As she scraped off the access food into the garbage she could hear Ukyo out in the living room bidding his brothers a rather smug goodnight before he made his way back into the kitchen, helping her out. He was rather quiet as he scraped the access residue from the plates and Ema was rather grateful for the comfortable silence between them. Things were going rather smoothly and definitely working out in her favor just as Iyumi had planned...at least up until she had bent over to place all the dishes inside the dishwasher.

Ukyo's control had completely snapped once Ema saw fit to bend over beside him, her tight and plump rear high in the air with the tail wagging tantalizingly from side to side as she placed the dishes in separate sections in the washer, humming happily to herself. Slipping behind her he smoothly slid his hand up the bare flesh of her lower back, his fingers splayed out to touch as much of her supple skin as possible. He reveled in the surprised squeal that left her lips at his sudden unexpected action and while she did not shoot straight up he did notice that she went stone still seemingly in indecision on how to react to his touch. What he really wanted, was to touch that fluffy tail of hers and see if she was as comfortable with it inside of her as she appeared to be when in the presence of his brothers and himself at dinner.

Reaching forward and wrapping his slim fingers around the very tip where it was inserted deeply inside her he turned it clockwise slowly, his ears perking up in interest at the low whine that left her throat at the sensation. Seems she had put in some practice with the device as usually it would hurt someone that had never had anything inserted anally before. A devious smirk tilted his lips as her hips began to move under his back and forth twirling of her plug although she seemed to be desperately trying her best to fight it.

"Well isn't this quite shocking coming from one as innocent as you Imouto-chan" Ukyo purred

"Mnnnnm"

As his free left hand began to slide up her exposed taut stomach she threw her head back with a gasp, loving the feel of his large and calloused hand enclosing itself around her breast. Tweaking the puckered nipple Ukyo bent over so that his lips brushed against the nape of her neck, his thick tongue flicking out to taste her flesh, his hand still twirling and twisting the plug buried deep inside of her. Releasing her left breast his hand made a fiery trail back down her stomach, fiddling with the hem of her shorts before sliding inside her wet panties and slipping between the slick folds. A hiss of both surprise and satisfaction left his lips at the realization of how soaked she truly could become from just the slightest of provocations. Just as he was about to truly make her submit to his will she suddenly whirled in his hold and placed a halting hand on his chest, a disarmingly cute smile on her lips although her red cheeks gave away just how shy and unsure of her actions she truly was.

"That's enough Nii-chan" She whispered softly

Spluttering for an answer at the sudden turn in the tide between them Ukyo blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his head in slight confusion, unsure of what to do next. But, when she reached up onto her tiptoes and ran her fingers through his curly electric blonde hair he let out a soft growl of pleasure as her gentle fingers massaged his scalp.

"This was fun" She smiled before pulling her hands back

Spinning daintily on the balls of her feet she had only gotten two steps away from him before she bumped into one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life. She had long auburn colored hair that tickled her waist, olive colored eyes the same color as Futo's and sharp aristocratic features. Just who was this newcomer? She could have sworn her father said there'd be a family of only boys. Maybe he was mistaken? Before she had time to introduce herself Ema found herself engulfed in the warm embrace of the beauty.

"I've been dying to meet you" She whispered softly causing Ema's cheeks to burst in a furious blush

Just how had she'd lost control of the situation this quickly? What was happening? Over the newcomers shoulder Ema could see Ukyo sigh in exasperation as he ran a hand through his now slightly tousled locks.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hikaru" She beamed once she had released Ema from her hold "I'm the fourth son of the Asahina family"

"S-son?" Ema whispered in confusion "What?!"

"Yes. In spite of the way he's dressed Hikaru is in fact a man. He's our brother" Ukyo explained the exasperation practically seeping from his pores

Brother? A man?! This man looked better than any woman Ema had seen in magazine and in movies! Oh the envy she felt at his gorgeous looks! Just studying him in his fashionable clothes to go perfectly with his looks and luxurious hair Ema could definitely understand why he chose to dress as woman. Hell he'd give any model or actress a run for their money. He extended his hand in her direction with a happy smile tilting his painted lips.

"I look forward to getting to know you Imouto-chan"

"Yes likewise" Ema grinned shaking his hand and marveling at the soft flesh

"What's the meaning of this Hikaru? Coming here so late in the night" Ukyo sighed his eyes closed to keep his irritation in check "When did you return to Japan?"

"Oh, did you miss me that badly?" Hikaru giggled completely ignoring Ukyo's aggravation "The truth is I was asked to do a small favor"

Gingerly he placed two medium sized packages in Ema's arms smiling at the surprised look on her face as she received the gifts from him.

"This is..."  
"A package sent with love" He winked playfully

"Arigatou nii-san!" Ema beamed before darting up the stairs eager to see what was inside

Once inside her room she slid to the floor, mindful of the tail still attached before she set to unwrapping the pretty packages, Juli looking down from her bed curiously as well. Once she opened the bigger of the two she gasped at the pretty pink dress inside. The brown lace at the top giving it an elegant feel to it while it still fit her taste perfectly. Picking up the note folded on top of it she read the contents.

_'I picked this out with Rintaro. Thank you for giving me the joy of picking out a dress for a daughter'_

Clutching the beautiful dress to her chest Ema wiped the stray tears from her eyes as the joy she felt in her heart swelled beyond words. Juli smiled down at her pleased to see her so happy at finally having a mother to dote on her. Ema couldn't be happier for the wedding to see her father after so long and to finally meet her new mother who seemed to be nothing short of amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok next chappie guys! I know it's been a few weeks but I'm trynna get these updates out faster I swear I am. Made it a little longer than I intended but only because I wanted to finally finish off the third episode. Things are going to start getting a bit more heated from here on out and way more screen time for those you guys keep asking me for. Oh and the last bro finally gets his chappie time! Btw there are responses to some guest reviewers that I felt the need to seriously address but other than that ENJOY!_

_Guest: Yes Ukyo will get more screen time in this story than he does in the show and I like making his personality a secret little devil because I feel as though it fits with him behind closed doors._  
_Rose16: As a victim of child rape for more than half of my life so no I do not encourage nor will I write about pedophilia in a story of mine and to be honest while I'm happy you enjoy the story I'm seriously offended that you even asked will I have Ema fuck Wataru. He's barely 11 years old and the thought of her doing anything with him disgusts me. He's adorable, innocent and young and I'd prefer to keep him that way. Insomniac: Thank you this is actually a story I really liked because she actually did get some action but the indecision in the end is what pissed me off so I had to write a lemon filled version of my own._

* * *

The days seemed to fly by in a whirlwind and before Ema knew it, the day of the wedding was here. There had been so many instances where one of her new brothers would try and corner her but keeping up her new mantra and staying fast to the new rules that Iyumi helped her set in place for her stay here, she had never bent. She had been able to keep up her assertiveness to their advances, they had been thrown for a loop at every turn and she was more than pleased to be the one who cracked the whip in this house full of testosterone. So, the fact that the wedding was today had her elated beyond words since she'd get to see her father after so long in being away from him and _finally_ get to meet her new mother.

When she had awoke the morning of the wedding she could feel the excitement bubbling up within her at finally getting to see her father after so long and getting the chance to meet her new mother to-be. Stepping over to the window she pushed back the curtains smiling brightly at how lovely a day it was to be having a wedding. Today was the day she'd officially become a part of a family and she was beyond excited for the moment when that happened. Just as she thought about getting dressed for the day she could hear her doorbell ringing. Just who was at her door? Padding over to the door in her shorts and t-shirt she was surprised to see Louis at her door with that usual sexy soft smile on his plump lips.

"Ohayo Chii-chan" He smiled his eyes shining prettily

"Good morning!" She beamed back brightly ignoring the tingles that broke out on her skin at his soft tone "Eh?"

That sexy smile he was giving her almost distracted her from the fact that he had once again called her Chii..._almost_. Juli really was the only one who called her that and he seriously couldn't understand him like she could, right?

"Is something wrong?" he asked his voice deepening slightly

"Oh, no it's nothing" She waved off trying her best not to swoon at how sexy he was in all of his nonchalance "Anyway, can I help you with something?"

"I was actually hoping to do your hair" He purred

"Eh?"

"You'll be wearing a dress today right?" He cooed his soft fingers reaching out and playing with the ends off her ponytail "In that case you should do your makeup to match as well, ne? Would you mind if I do it?"

Louis had such a damn hypnotizing voice and aura about him that Ema knew she would give him everything he asked of her despite how tame or dangerous it was. There was something dangerous about him that she liked because everything about him screamed safe until he actually opened his mouth and ensnared one in his sirens song.

"Of course!" She nodded more than eager to have those expert fingers of his running through her hair once again

Stepping aside she allowed him to step over her threshold before she closed the door softly behind him. She'd just realized he had his haircare bag strapped around his waist as he laid the bag out on her desk and set up his utensils like an artist ready to paint their masterpiece setting up their easel and brushes. Well, he made her feel rather special coming all the way here specifically to do her hair for the wedding _and _bringing all of his tools to do so. Not wanting to be in the way she watched in both pure fascination and appreciation of him setting up his craft and seeming totally in the zone as he did so. She only knew he was truly finished (as there were literally dozens of brushes, combs, curling irons and hair sprays) when he grabbed her desk chair, draped a towel over the back and gently pat the seat with a soft smile on his lips. Returning his happy smile she ambled over, gingerly sitting in the chair and relaxing against the soft cushions.

How could she have possibly forgotten how heavenly it was to have Louis' big, soft and warm hands combing expertly through her hair with such a refined and practiced ease that while it was soothing enough to put her to sleep it was also titillating enough to raise goosebumps all over her flesh? As she relaxed into his fingers, her neck rolling unconsciously with his gentle touch she was completely unaware to how her languid figure was affecting her seemingly always calm, collected and level headed older brother. Trusting, she was oh so trusting of him and she allowed herself to be completely unguarded when he was around and Louis was beyond pleased with this revelation, and keeping her self-appointed guardian Juli off of his back as he himself used his own efforts to woo her (unbeknownst to Juli) was more than he could have hoped for. He knew the style he wanted to see her sporting with the dress their mother had picked out for her but that was not his only focus today; no, while he attended to her hair he would inconspicuously attend to the womanly whiles about her in the most subtle and _almost_ innocently as possible way.

"Are you excited to truly become a part of the Asahina family Chii-chan?" Louis asked softly his sure fingers parting her hair into perfectly measured sections

"Mn! I'm so excited to see my father again and to meet my new mom" She gushed her eyes closed in total relaxation

"We are all happy to have you here" Louis smiled secretly his brush pulling gently through her long mane

He could see Ema's large smile in the mirror of her desk at his small admission to her and he was quite pleased he had managed to bring it forth. Louis was always a man of few words as all his life he'd let his actions, more or less his skilled fingers, do the talking for him and so he chose to end the conversation there...for now. As she became putty beneath his long fingers Louis made sure to scratch and massage her scalp in such a way that the soft sigh that escaped her parted pouty lips made a shiver of pleasure roll through his frame in turn. He was quite glad Juli had exited the room when he walked in to do her hair (since they did have a truce between them) to attend to his own matters or the tiny animal would have spotted the slight blight he'd displayed.

As he curled the ends of her hair he made sure to give the tips extra bounce with his rat-tail comb and once he'd spring the ends he'd ghost his fingers gently over her neck and ears in a sweet caress that he could tell was affecting her whether she'd mouthed it or not. Hell, the obvious puckering of her nipples in the thin tank top (sans a bra) she was wearing, or the soft whimpers that she tried her best to hide were enough of an incentive for him to continue his teasing touches. Testing the waters he 'accidentally' dropped his wide toothed comb inside the front of her top and before she could even react he was on it.

"Oh! I am such a clumsy oaf gomen ne!" He gasped his long fingers already reaching inside her shirt and grasping the handle of the comb

As his hand made its ascent out of her shirt he made sure the back of his hand and the tips of his fingers brushed her breast, only ghosting over her now _extremely_ hard nipple, for the barest of seconds. The seemingly innocent mistake had its affect on the both of them in ways the other had not anticipated. Ema's body reacted much quicker than her mind did as her nipples became hard as rocks, a breathy 'oh' escaping her pink lips as she felt his soft fingers just barely ghosting over the tender flesh of her breast. When Louis had gone back to doing her hair as if nothing had happened at all just a few seconds ago, ergo i.e his HAND TOUCHING HER BARE NIPPLE, did something to Ema that she was not quite sure she could explain.

Louis had never showed an ounce of sexual interest in her, save for the dinners when she wore her perfume from Iyumi but she chalked that up to the aphrodisiac in the bottle. The fact that he had actually been so blase' with her about being the only girl in this house and accepting her instantly without the slightest inclination that he wanted something in return made her open her eyes to a situation she'd never foreseen. She _wanted_ him to react to touching her and this sudden revelation both scared and excited her. Louis presented her with a challenge the others had not yet and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to step up to that challenge in all honesty. For once, someone in this house made her want to chase them and it blew her away that she actually entertained the idea. But unbeknownst to her she was falling right into the trap that he was setting in place for her. There is nothing more tantalizing for a cat than when the mouse has no idea it's being chased so when it least expects it the cat can pounce, and she'd fallen right for it.

"L-L-Louis-san?" Ema stuttered unsure of what she was actually trying to say

"Hai?" He asked now standing in front of her curling her bang into an elegant side swoop

"Thank you" She finally whispered after a few moments of silence

"Oh it's _my pleasure_ Imouto-chan" He smiled softly

The way his tongue rolled over certain words always made Ema realize how sexually aware of him she was without even being so intentionally and the shudder that rolled through her caught his sharp eyes.

"Are you cold Chii-chan?" He purred lowering his lips beside her ear

"A little but I'm getting dressed soon" She lied smoothly trying not look him eye to eye

"Alright I'll leave you to it. See you later at the church" He smiled showing off his pearly whites

Running his hands gently through her hair so that it looked utterly perfect to his eyes he made sure that his right hand ghosted across her bare shoulders sensually as his left gently brushed the lobe of her ear.

"Ja ne Imouto-chan" Louis smiled waving over his shoulder as if he had some secret he wasn't willing to share

After he closed the door behind him Ema let out a shaky breath completely baffled as to what just happened. Did Louis seduce her without even the slightest inclination of attempting to do so? And just how the hell had he done so? Shaking her head after a few minutes Ema decided she didn't have time to dwell on this as she had to get dressed and be at the church with her new family soon.

Slipping into her dress and shiny new shoes she studied herself in the mirror loving how the hairstyle fit with her outfit perfectly, now the question was how would she do her face up? The style was pretty and simple so she'd keep her makeup minimal and give her that adorable and innocent look that her father loved on her. Slicking on some frosted tulip lipstick she topped it off with clear lip gloss to make her lips really pop and it complimented her pink cheeks and dress quite nicely. Throwing on a thin line of black eyeliner around her eyes to make her bright brown eyes pop she decided to forgo eye shadow not wanting to make herself up too much and ruin the look. Donning the platinum half-heart necklace her father had bought for her on her tenth birthday (he had the other half in gold) she admired her reflection before making her way downstairs to be on time when her brothers all piled into the cars.

After arriving at the chapel Ema was the first out of the car darting toward the doors. It had been over six months since she'd last seen her father and she was trembling in both anticipation and excitement to see him after so long, not to mention finally having a mother and being able to meet her as well. She followed the directions of the ushers throughout the building as she asked them excitedly where to find the dressing rooms of the bride and groom. Once she had got to the door she hadn't even stopped to knock as she burst through the door without hesitation. Her father was standing in a white tuxedo with a topaz colored necktie beside the woman she was more than positive was her new mom. Her father's onyx colored eyes shined brightly as he wheeled to see who had barged into the room and spotted it was her, his black hair styled in a way that made him look like both a gentleman and a roughneck all at the same time; She loved when he styled his hair this way, he even had his goatee trimmed to perfection. Turning her eyes to the woman beside him she could see that she was at least a foot shorter than her 6'3 father with sparkling deep blue eyes, painted pink lips and shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was style to perfection in a tapered bob. Her wedding dress was pure satin that clung to her body in a way that was both classy but sensual, strapless and with elbow length gloves to go with it. The grin that broke across her features was one that she couldn't control and didn't want to either.

"I almost didn't recognize you love!" Her father beamed back brightly

"O-On this special day, I...that's not it" Ema fumbled over her words

"My, oh, my, oh, my!" She exclaimed darting forward to get a better look at Ema "Girls are such a joy!"

"Thank you so much for the dress it's perfect!" Ema blushed happily

"It's so cute! I'm glad we settled on this one it looks wonderful!" She smiled genuinely her blue eyes catching those of her father that had also stepped forward

"Mm. You look pretty Ema" He nodded in agreement

"Oh! Ms. Miwa you look beautiful as well!" Ema gushed

"Onegai! ' '? From here on out please call me mom. Nothing would make me happier!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ema nodded fighting the tears welling up in her eyes

"Come now you can't expect it to come overnight" Her father chuckled

"Well, I suppose that's true but still" Miwa smiled "At any rate I'm looking forward to a happy life together. I hope you are too"

"Yes ma'am!"

After darting forward and engulfing the both of them in a loving hug Ema released Miwa and hugged her father with all her might.

"I missed you so much Tou-san" she mumbled into his chest letting out a shaky breath trying to keep it together

"And I you, my little ladybug" He chuckled returning her fervor in the hug

Once she let go she bowed to the both of them and made her way out the door, waving happily as she made her exit.

"I'm going to go and get situated. I'll see you both soon Tou-san, Kaa-san" She grinned wiping her eye gently before closing the door behind her and making her way down the hall.

Juli had been waiting outside the door and once she closed the door he leapt onto her shoulder and made himself comfortable.

" is such a wonderful woman. And so beautiful too! Dad looked _so happy" _Ema breathed calming her erratically beating heart

"It'd be great if that mother put a leash on the animal brothers" Juli grumbled cynically

Ema wasn't going to let his usual sour attitude about her new brothers dampen her spirits today so she chose to just give him a soft grimace. Stopping at the end of a hall they both noticed the simple oak double doors with a vase of flowers beside each door; This must be where the ceremony would be held. Ema made her way to the doors and slowly slipped inside to raise her head and see a beautiful mosaic tessellation in the glass in the very center at the front of the large room, the sun beaming through on the right side and bouncing off the colors to splash them all over the room in warm colors. Standing just beneath the window and at the alter as if he were to-be-wed himself was a ginger haired man in a crisp black tux seemingly deep in thought. His eyes were closed, head downcast and something about his very being seemed to call Ema forth, like a siren to a magnificent ship, and as she slid her foot forward she bumped the door making a large creak shatter the tranquil silence of the room.

His head snapped up so that she caught full view of his face and she tried her best to stop her mouth from dropping open in shock at his beauty. His eyes were almond shaped and the same beautiful violet color that Tsubaki and Azusa had but they were also speckled with lilac, his jaw bone sharp and manly in every way that made his pink soft looking lips almost out of place yet perfectly matched with his features; the mole tucked beneath his bottom lip the color of chocolate that Ema's sexually awakening mind couldn't help but wonder if it tasted as good as it looked. Before she could speak, as her pouty lips were parted in a perfect little 'o', he was making his way quickly to her and he looked none too happy either.

"Can I help you with something?" He spoke authoritatively

"Oh...no"

Even his deep voice made her knees tremble in want. Those Asahina men had fucked her hormones up and she was not pleased about it dammit.

"Well only family members are supposed to be allowed in here" He spoke slowly as if having to explain to a child

"Uh, well..."

"Hey there!" Tsubaki called in a sing-sing happy voice

Whirling on the spot Ema saw all the rest of her new brothers standing before the closed doors in their black tuxes, shirts and ties to match their own individual styles and personalities except Hikaru who wore a beautiful deep purple dress. They all looked as if they could be on the cover of a magazine women bought to stare at the men inside and masturbate to when they got lonely. Even little Wataru looked positively adorable in his tux with short bottoms.

"Looking real cute there" Tsubaki smirked at her sexily

"Hai, you look really fantastic" Azusa nodded in agreement

"Looking that cute, I feel like you might steal the spotlight" Kaname purred

"Well, I guess it's a case of fine feathers making a fine bird" Even Futo was complimenting her?!

"It looks very good on you" Ukyo smiled winking at her subtley

"That's Louis for you. Expertly done as always" Hikaru nodded his own eyes roaming over her figure

"Yup, you look cute Chii" Louis smiled his eyes closed in pleasure

"Y-yeah" Subaru blushed making Ema smile at him widely

"H-hey" Yusuke waved his own cheeks a bright pink as well

"You look like a princess sis!" Wataru gasped happily

"Agreed" Masaomi nodded licking his lips

"At this rate, everyone's going to be crazy for you" Iori grinned flicking his tongue against his middle finger

"Hey!" The sexy ginger growled at the brothers in irritation

"Oh? There's a Natsume here" Tsubaki teased

"More like, you guys did this on purpose, didn't you?" Natsume snapped irritably

"Is the cat out the bag?" Tsubaki continued playfully

"What's going on here? Explain" Natsume demanded extremely aggravated

"Um, I'm also not familiar with who..." Ema started confusedly

Tsubaki stepped around her to loop his arm over Natsume's shoulder playfully and Natsume looked none too happy for him to be doing so either. Who was this sexy man?

"This is Natsume, me and Azusa's outoto"

"We're triplets" Azusa elaborated standing on Natsume's right side

"Triplets?!" Ema gasped in shock

"Yup!" Tsubaki nodded happily

"Azusa and I are identical twins. Natsume's a fraternal brother from a different egg" Tsubaki explained

"Now you've met everyone" Azusa grinned

"The brothers are complete!" Wataru exclaimed throwing his hands up happily as all 13 brother stood side by side

Ema couldn't believe that she was truly going to become siblings with all of these sexy men standing before her. And they really expected her to just pick one?!

The wedding was a wonderful ceremony and Ema couldn't help but burst out in tears as her father looked her way before saying he did, asking for her approval of this union. She nodded and the smile that broke out on his face made her heart swell three times larger in her chest; she wanted nothing more than for the man she loved most in this world to _finally _be happy with someone he loved as well. She knew and could tell growing up that he was a lonely guy but he was always strong for her and to see him practically glowing there was no way she could ever consider denying him that right he so rightfully deserved. After the ceremony she made her way to the lobby where the reception was being held in the garden adjacent to it and plopped her emotionally spent body onto one of the plush red sofas.

"The wedding in the chapel was wonderful, wasn't it?" She gushed happily to Juli who'd plopped down beside her "I just adored it!"

"It's still too early for you to adore such things, Chii!" Juli admonished in a parental tone "Getting married is out of the question"

"That's not what I meant Juli" Ema chuckled nervously

Looking up Ema caught Natsume's eyes as he seemed to be making his way past her and stood to catch him before he disappeared somewhere.

"Oh, um, earlier, I was..." She fumbled to explain

"Iie, I should the one apologizing" He shook his head before turning his body to face her completely "Oh, yeah"

Whipping a slip out of his pocket he extended his hand to Ema and she looked down to see a business card in his hand.

"Gomen, it's my business card but it's my contact information. Since I don't live with everyone. If anything comes up that bothers you don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there for you" He explained clearing his throat nervously

"Thank you so much!" Ema smiled looking over the card before gasping in awe

"What is it?" Natsume asked curiously

"This is the company that makes a video game that I like!"  
"You play video games?" He asked shocked

"Hai! Zombie Hazard and stuff"

"You play _that_ game?"

"Yes, I love it!" Ema gushed her whole face lit up excitedly "I've pulled all-nighters to finish every installment. Oh, I'm sorry for just bursting out and rambling like that"

Her cheeks flared up in embarrassment as she put her head down in shame at her over zealous attitude.

"If you've beat even the latest installment, you're pretty good." He smirked sexily

"What?"

"It makes me happy to hear things like that. Thanks for that. Then since you like them so much, would you want samples of the latest games and stuff like that?"

And just like that he became that much sexier to her.

"What? You could seriously do that?" She breathed excitedly as she stared up into those gorgeous eyes of his

"Yeah, it'd be no problem"

As he looked up over her head his lips parted slightly as if to call out to someone over her shoulder. Than suddenly his face fell slightly as if his feelings were hurt before he caught her gaze once again.

"Hey, this might sound like an odd question, but how's Subaru been doing lately?"

"How's he doing?" She asked to be sure, her head tilting in confusion "Is something the matter with Subaru?"

"I heard he's not doing very well. He was dropped from the starting lineup and it looks like he hasn't been able to focus on his game"

Well that was definitely news to her. Subaru never bragged but everyone in her high school did, especially the boys, who loved to brag about his skills when they'd watch the college games.

"You've been living with him so I thought that maybe you'd have noticed something, but..." He trailed off his eyes on her face

The more he studied this girl he wouldn't be surprised if she was the underlying cause of Subaru being distracted from his training. This girl was damned adorably innocent and yet undeniably sexy if he'd been living in the house with her as well he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on his work as well. As Natsume was having these thoughts Ema was having flashbacks of her own, the night Subaru had made her cry, but then ended up falling atop of her and kissing her by accident. Could he be feeling bad about that and in doing so be doing worse in his games? Well that's silly. If only he'd known the lengths his brothers had gone to to get a piece of her themselves he wouldn't think twice about the incident.

"What is it?" Natsume asked softly noticing her doe-eyed deep in thought face

Feeling slightly guilty she turned her head away from him not wanting him to read the guilt in her expression before his cell suddenly rang saving her

"It's a work call" He sighed "Sorry for asking you such a strange question"

Walking off he took his call and Ema was none the wiser to Hikaru watching the both of them from behind one of the pillars. As everyone gathered in the garden for the reception both her father and new mother were preparing to cut the cake; they looked so perfect together she snapped a million pictures of them. Unable to stop herself from marking these memories forever she snapped shots of everyone but, when she got around to finally getting a good one of Subaru the intense stare he trapped her under had her rooted to the spot unable to move. His dark grey eyes so intense she could feel that fire beginning to simmer in her belly as she lowered the camera, him coming closer with

each determined step he took.

"Can we talk for a little?" He asked seriously stopping in front of her

Walking so that they had more privacy he took her beneath a white canopy circled by beautiful pink and white rose bundles, her sitting on the bench unsure of what to say to him now that she knew her presence had become an even greater burden to him than before.

"About my birthday..." He started

"Ano, please don't worry about it anymore" She pleaded wanting to make this right, taking note of his sharp turn to finally face her "Because I'm not bothered by it at all either. Besides that was an accident anyway"  
"Oh. No, let me apologize properly. Gomen. I've _never_ thought that you were a pain. Please believe me!"

"I do" Ema beamed up at him happily

Standing to her feet he looked taken aback at the completely joyous expression that had taken over her face at his admission. Unable to stop himself he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist securely, reveling in the feel of her body pressed so sensually against his. No, no, no, no, no. Dammit once again Ema was taken by surprise and she was losing the upper hand as she drowned in his smoldering eyes. Just this once, she would allow her stronghold to loosen, just this once, because she desperately wanted to feel his lips against hers. And he did not disappoint. His kiss started off slow, gently and when she responded back, her body melting into his as she sighed softly against his lips the pace changed. Her soft sigh allowed him to slowly slip his tongue past her lips to entwine with hers passionately but still slowly as to savor every single moment of this time with her. Her fingers finding purchase in the back of his suit jacket as she clung to him almost desperately; this kiss was so much different from each she'd received before it and she couldn't find herself wanting to stop as his hold on her grew tighter. He held her like a man going off to war and having to say farewell to his wife, knowing he'd never return. He broke thee kiss slowly, pulling back as his name left her pouty mouth in a soft sigh barely loud enough for him to hear, leaving one last peck on her lips before he let her go completely.

"But that Ema...was _not_ a mistake nor was it an accident. And I won't be apologizing for it" He breathed his voice now a deep husk

Unable to formulate a proper response Ema just stood there, fingers to her lips as she nodded her head slowly to show her understanding. Hell had he apologized she wouldn't have accepted it anyway. That was utterly spectacular. As he walked off she had to fan herself to get her burning skin to cool off and her trembling to stop. What the hell?

As she came back the women all were gathering around to catch the bouquet and she found herself swept up in the horde of raging estrogen desperate for the flowers themselves all screaming about how they really wanted it.

"Then here I go!" Miwa grinned playfully as she twirled around "There!"

Throwing the flowers up into the air Ema's mind was totally as far from this event as possible. Something deep in her gut was whispering to her that somehow, that bold and unexpected moment of passion from Subaru, the genuine outburst of emotion had shifted the rules. Things were about to change and she honestly wanted to know how. Before she realized it, the white roses had landed in her hands bringing her back to reality as Miwa sent her a happy wink.

"It's settled the next bride is you. Maybe I'll put in a reservation" Tsubaki purred playfully

"Tsubaki let's leave that sort of thing for another time" Azusa sighed

"What another time? Like when?"

"Okay now leave it at that for today" Kaname sighed tiredly

"Well then. Allow us to say this formally, once again..." Masaomi began

"We apologize for doing it in this setting, but..." Ukyo continued

"It's _because _we're in this setting right?" Hikaru teased

"This is a little embarrassing, but..." Yusuke smiled shyly

They had no idea how them talking like this all together turned her on and she wished they'd stop doing it before her head popped off.

"This is how we feel" Iori smiled that cute soft smile of his

"Ready! Set!" Wataru bellowed his little hand thrown up as if reaching for the sky

"Welcome to the Asahina family!" The beamed at her

And that was it. The shift in the wind. There was no getting out of this at all. Iyumi was right she had a decision to make whether she liked it or not and them doing that all together was what made it real. The real question was, _could _she choose?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! Guess who's back? Shady's back! Back again! Tell some friends! Lol no I'm kidding it's just little ole me. I know it's been a very long time since I updated but everytime the seasons's change ESPECIALLY in the winter my health becomes total crap and I'm the hospital for weeks at a time. Mommas got deficient lungs and a heart disease so I try to update when I can in the winter. This chapter took me literally over a month. And while I'm not truly happy with it, I hope it's long enough and good enough to satisfy you guys until I can update again, which probably won't be until next month. This chapter is truly my own this wasn't spawned from the anime this is more or less a filler episode for you all. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

After the wedding Ema was doing her best friend duties and setting all of her focus on getting her outfit together for the convention. She _may_ have fibbed a bit when she said she was going to wear the outfit that she had showcased for her brothers the two weeks before, she more or less just wanted to gauge their reactions; the one she wore was totally different than that of the heroine in Iyumi's manga. So, she was sewing one that was an _exact_ replica of Saori's outfit knowing that the ears and tail would have to be dyed black and white at the tips, so she set that aside for last as it'd be the easiest and least time consuming. She spent the first week hunting down just the right materials, scouring at least 2 dozen fabric and art supply stores in order to get every single piece she needed, as she wanted everything to be absolutely _perfect. _

After the first 5 days she managed to find everything she needed and so locked herself up in her room for the next week-forgoing attending her summer study classes for her college exams-sewing her outfit to perfection. Luckily for her she'd only have to buy one contact since the character was modeled behind her but with a more dangerous edge and so her left eye matched the exact shade of her almond brown speckled with gold. The right eye was a light purple almost the exact shade of Louis' and she knew exactly where to get that from so she didn't even worry the slightest about it.

She barely even left her room except to grab an energy drink or two and for brief potty breaks, so she rarely saw her brothers unless it was in passing as she scurried about. On day 12 when she finally finished the outfit she hung it up in her closet admiring her hard work. She really hoped Iyumi loved it since she thought she was just going to wear a random cosplay outfit and help with her booth instead of choosing to surprise her by being the main character herself. Her makeup and hair also had to be spot on and she knew the exact person she was going to call to do that but in doing so would she be able to keep her natural swooning of his gentle fingers on her to a minimum? As she flopped on her bed tiredly, rubbing her fingers softly through a sleeping Juli's fur in contemplation, she heard that same familiar soft knock she'd been getting for the past 10 days at her door. Lazily rolling her eyes to the clock she saw that right on time it was 3 am.

Making sure she was sufficiently dressed, meh, boxers and a crop top were fine enough so she slid her feet over to the door before slowly pulling it open. She was more than a little surprised to see Ukyo still at the door, bent over the cart with her plate of food on it, putting ice in the glass before he put the lid back on the ice bucket on the bottom tier of the cart. Seeing him in his sleepwear of red sweatpants and a black fitted t-shirt made her appreciate his toned frame as she'd never seen it this way before. She tilted her head silently curious, leaning on the door frame wondering why he'd been going to such lengths to make sure she was well fed as she shut herself up in her room these past two weeks. No one had taken care of her like this before. She couldn't help but be flattered and a little turned on by his attentiveness to her well-being without being pushy in the slightest. When he finally raised his head and his eyes fell on her he gasped softly finding her current lax state beyond sexy. He found something so endearingly erotic about a woman in her 'relaxed' clothing, hair down and tousled with a soft and lazy smile on her pouty pink lips, one arm lazily folded against her chest placed softly against the door frame looking sleepy but content. Ukyo could practically feel all the blood rushing to his loins as he took in her barely there clothing, did she even know just how sexy she looked to him right now?

"Ohayo aniki" She sighed tiredly with a genuine smile on her lips

"Gomen Imouto-chan. I hope I didn't wake you"

"Iie I actually just finished. Want to take a peek at the finished product?" She yawned cutely her lips forming a perfect 'o'

"Oh yes I'd love to" Ukyo nodded excitedly genuinely curious

"Come" She gestured him forward

Standing aside so that he could wheel in her food he stepped in allowing her to close the door behind him. Had she not been running off of fumes and energy drinks from the last 36 hours with only 2 hours of nap time she would have been in her right mind and known better than to invite any of the males into her bedroom. Gently she shifted the knocked out Juli into his plush doggy bed at the top of her closet and closed the door quietly so as not to wake him up (he was a grouchy little thing when anyone woke him up). Going over to the opposite closet she pushed back the barnyard style doors and pulled out the outfit to showcase it to Ukyo who'd made himself comfortable leaning up against her desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is it" She smiled very pleased with her work as well

Stepping closer he ran his fingers over the various different textures and seams of the outfit nodding his head in obvious approval of her work.

"It's amazing Imouto-chan" He smiled happy to see her so proud and satisfied

"Arigatou. I finally finished and now I can actually get some sleep because I'm so _exhausted_" She sighed hanging it back up

"I can tell but, it's a good look for you" He smirked those sharp eyes darkening slightly

"Sorry for missing dinner. What's this?" She asked softly gesturing to the platter covered by a silver dome

"A simple gyudon with some tea and a few pieces of dango for that sweet tooth of yours"

"Oh it sounds wonderful" She gushed lowering herself to her mattress tiredly

As she stretched her arms over her head to pop the tense muscles in her shoulders and back Ukyo couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her naked stomach, exposed plump thighs and toned calves. The way her tongue peeked from between her lips almost teasingly as she yawned was doing something to him he couldn't quite put into words and he suddenly felt his control _**snap**_. Quickly but smoothly closing the space between them he placed himself between her legs, right hand on her shoulder catching her attention as her eyes lazily slid up to his own both tired and slightly confused. He wouldn't be surprised if she was half asleep at present and not one to lose such a wonderful opportunity, he lowered himself so that he hovered atop her, his left hand splayed out on the mattress behind her head to keep himself upright, the tips of the fingers on his right hand slipping around her shoulder to splay themselves out across her lower back.

"Ukyo-nii?" She mumbled softly

"You seem to be in need of a massage Ema-chan" he rumbled deeply in his chest his eyes locking her in place

"Mmn" She sighed loving the sound of that very much

Lowering his lips so that they were brushing softly against the side of her ear reveling in the fact that he could feel the goosebumps break out over her flesh as she shivered gently. A submissive female had always been his weakness as he just _loved_ to whip out his toys and truly show his dominant side.

"_**Turn over Imouto-chan**_" He growled the timbre in his voice shaking Ema to her core

Sleepily Ema shifted, pushing herself back farther onto the mattress on the heels of her hands tiredly, before turning over and laying on her front fighting her drooping eyelids. Ema was so tired that her mind wasn't on the same wavelength as her body or else she would have detected the subtle shift in Ukyo's tone and demeanor as he turned on his dominant voice. She didn't even put up the slightest bit of a fight as his sure fingers gently slipped her crop top up her back to bunch at her neck. Straddling her back he gently lowered himself against her bottom, his semi-hard cock in his sweatpants pushing gently against the crease of her bottom. Her body was so tense but her mind was loose on levels she couldn't explain as a low moan of appreciation left her plump lips at the feel of his cock placed so innocently yet extremely provocatively against her.

"Just relax" Ukyo rumbled

Teasingly he trailed just the tips of his fingers down the soft flesh of her porcelain back taking note of the few scars that littered her lower back and shoulder blades. Now just where had _they_ come from? As she squirmed beneath him he made sure to firmly press himself against her earning a groan of pleasure from her lips. Smirking to himself he applied a nice bit of pressure to his fingertips as he ran them up and down beside her spinal cord feeling the tense muscles loosening beneath his skilled fingers. Louis may have the skilled fingers of an artist but Ukyo was a musician of the female body and could truly make any woman putty beneath his fingers with very little effort. As she sighed and relaxed beneath his fingers Ema had to admit that this skillful massage was utter heaven after all the sleepless and nerve bunching nights. The more she relaxed beneath him and let go of any and all restraint in her system the bigger the smirk on Ukyo's face grew. As an Alpha male he always could sense a woman's vulnerability and use it against her and she had no idea just how much she was succumbing to him.

As Ema's entire being became totally lax beneath him Ukyo leaned forward, his chest pressing gently against her half naked back she was barely aware of it;at least until his right hand skillfully and rather smoothly slid between her and the mattress, his long fingers palming her right breast. Letting out a soft whimper of pleasure Ema couldn't help but to enjoy the firm grasp on her breast as his now hard cock rubbed between the crack of her bottom and his warm breath tickled her neck, not knowing that this was just the beginning of Ukyo's plan for her tonight. He hadn't intended to even see her when he dropped her food off to her room tonight but when she had been standing at the door almost as if she were waiting for him, than even inviting him in, had a plan formulate in his mind in that split second. His free left hand slid smoothly up her back, hooking beneath the hem of her shirt and gently pulling it over her head pleased she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ukyo" She moaned softly

Unsure of whether she was unable or just unwilling to fight his advances she was loving the way his long fingers massaged every tight muscle in her upper body and before she knew it he had finagled her shirt from her, his big warm hand fully encasing her plump breast. The gentle lips at her ear, the warm breath ghosting the back of her neck had goosebumps breaking out all over her body barely recognizing that his left hand was slowly sliding her boxers down her legs.

"Arch your back Imouto-chan" He rumbled authoritatively

Before she could protest her bottom was rising off the bed, arching her back like a lioness mid stretch and Ukyo fully removed her bottoms so that now she lay beneath him totally exposed.

"Mmmm...just like that don't move, understood?"

With a lazy nod of the head she could feel Ukyo remove himself from her completely so his warmth was dearly missed and the soft whimper of protest had the smirk on his lips tilting even higher. He knew she was submissive and whether it was due to her state of exhaustion or if she just was this way, he _loved _that she took orders with no questions asked. Moving himself to her vanity he was quite pleased to see that she had some baby oil gel among her many assortment of lotions, grabbing it and moving himself back over to her.

"Just relax" He purred

Slowly, almost teasingly, he poured the oil over her round and soft bottom with his sharp eyes watching every individual trail roll down between the crease, thighs and down her legs.

"What a lovely view" He rumbled deeply

The oil was warm and just when it was starting to make her uncomfortable Ema felt Ukyo's large right hand on her lower back, just above the crack of her ass slowly massaging the oil into her skin. He started slow on her back but before she knew it he was palming her left cheek. With a startled gasp she made a twitch to move and the palm began to squeeze almost to the point of pain stilling her movements.

"I said stay still did I not?"

"Hai"

As her body relaxed once again beneath his touch, she felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his fingers rolled over her entire bottom with the tips just barely grazing against the juicy lips of her pussy. Ukyo was teasing her by giving her just a simple and feather light touch against her most sensitive flesh denying her the one thing she wanted most for him to touch. As her body twitched beneath his skilled fingers against her will she bit her bottom lip harshly trying her best to stay still totally unaware to the knowing and domineering smirk on Ukyo's face as she trembled and her muscles contracted in response to his caresses.

Suddenly Ema felt a sharp and quick slap against her soaking slit making her cry out softly in both pain in pleasure. What the hell was _that?_ Before she could open her mouth to ask it happened again but against her hardened clit instead, her fingers biting so harshly into her sheets she was sure she was tearing them as she also pulled at them with her teeth. She felt so ready to explode! Ukyo seemed hell bent on torturing her as he rolled the tips of his fingers on his right hand in quick and small circles against her quivering clit, soaking them in her juices. As tears of pleasure sprang to her eyes Ukyo suddenly stopped his rubbing and slapped her clit so hard it sent her shooting off like a rocket as a hard and blinding orgasm shook through her frame and just before she could collapse he shocked her by lowering himself to his knees and wrapping his lips around her sensitive clit.

With a cry of shock and unbidden pleasure Ema begged for him to release her unable to take the waves of pleasure crashing down on her as he mercilessly sucked her clit after her shocking orgasm, using her slick juices to coat the middle and pointer fingers of his right hand, slipping them into her tight anus. Before she knew it tears were rolling down her face, a thin trail of drool rolling over her bottom lip with her thighs shaking uncontrollably as she was hit with another harsh orgasm. This time when she begged for release Ukyo had done so, standing to full attention and smirking down at her twitching form atop her soaking wet, now cum stained, sheets with dominant satisfaction. Licking her juices from his lips and fingers he knelt down on his right knee gently turning her face so that she could see him.

"What a good girl you are Imouto-chan" He purred

Looking into her eyes he knew she was totally spent and just barely conscious as he teased her. Laying a small peck on her lips he smoothly closed her eyelids for her before bending over her and placing his lips directly against her ear.

"Sleep well my precious sister" He breathed his warm breath sending shivers of pleasure through her even barely conscious body

Covering her up with the comforter he had pushed off of her bed he made his way to the door sparing her one last glance, departing with a deep chuckle as he headed off to his own bedroom.

Ema slept the entire next day away totally unaware to Iori changing her sheets and clothes as she slept...

When Ema woke to the blaring alarm on her cell she jumped up looking around utterly disoriented. Flipping open her phone she gasped as the date stared her back in the face. It was the day of the convention! Crap! Flicking through her contacts she immediately dialed Louis' phone number praying that he wasn't busy this morning so that he could do her hair because there was no way she'd be able to get the style right herself especially not with the time crunch. She hadn't even noticed that she was no longer half naked but wearing her pink mid-thigh tight night gown. Quite literally rolling out of bed she threw open her closet door (rather loudly if Juli's angry sputtering was any indication) and pulled her outfit out, laying it neatly out on the bed before getting all of her accessories out for the outfit and hair to lay them on her vanity. As soon as her ring tone went off she threw herself gracelessly onto the bed snatching it up and reading the message from Louis. Yes! He was right downstairs talking to Fuuto about styling his hair for his show tonight so he was, in his words:

_**'More than pleased and extremely flattered that you would ask me Imouto-chan. And to say only I have the expertise, you wouldn't be trying to butter me up would you?' **_

Ema typed her reply back quickly before rummaging through her dresser for her pass and other essentials she'd need to get inside the convention.

_**'I wouldn't call it buttering you up since it's the truth. You're an expert aniki and the best out there. You can come up to my room when you are ready and I will show you the style. You are the best gomen for asking last minute! Thank you so much!**_

She contemplated whether or not she should put on her outfit first since the hairstyle was rather elaborate and would take some time, _and _she didn't want to mess it up either but just decided she would wait and ask Louis whether or not she should, as he was the expert on the subject. Just as this thought passed through her mind there were two soft knocks at her door. Looking over her shoulder she was pleased to see Louis peeking his head inside her room with a soft smile on his perfect pink lips.

"Oh Louis-kun thank you so much for doing this I had no idea how I would be able to get the style right" Ema gushed rushing over and pulling him inside

"But of course anything for my cute little sister" He chuckled poking her nose playfully as he sat her down at her vanity "Now what exactly am I doing with these lovely locks?"

"This"

Ema reached over and picked up Iyumi's manga pictures that she blew up of the heroine Saori. Her hairstyle was elaborate and unique for her. The right side was shaved at the bottom half but the top had 6 braids curving upwards and disappearing into the left side of her hair. The left side had a small pump in the front that curled into the long wavy hair cascading over her shoulder, halfway down it was braided with the end fastened about a inch up from the curly tips that curled under her breast. Her hair was midnight black with streaks of pink all throughout, her pump was black with white at the root and tips.

"Well I see why you needed a professional" Louis chuckled taping the pictures onto the sides of the mirror so that he could get a better view

"I'm just happy you were already here" Ema sighed rubbing her left eye with a tired hand

"How exactly do you plan to get your beautiful chestnut hair these colors?" Louis asked seriously his fingers combing through her hair in concentration

"I bought dye it's a rinse so I can wash it out when the day is over" Ema explained pulling open her vanity drawer and pulling out the bottles

"Ah, I can do that" Louis nodded as he examined the bottles "We can do this in the bathroom upstairs as I need the room to dye and wash this into your hair"

"Alright. Should I bring the pictures?"

"Just this one" Louis pointed at the close-up drawn picture that showed Saori's entire head and where the colors were placed

Grabbing the picture and a towel Ema followed Louis out as he lead the way with the bottles in his hands. He was in his element and Ema found it highly attractive to see him so serious about something not wanting to mess it up and do it to perfection. As they entered the bathroom Ema pulled a chair over to the sink and placed the towel around her neck as Louis set the dyes by the sink unrolling his hair bag from around his waist to lay out across the counter.

"We won't be needing the chair Imouto-chan" Louis purred a coy smile on his lips as he looked at her over his shoulder

"Nani?" Ema asked in confusion

"Up on the counter Imouto-chan" He smirked patting the counter in front of the sink

Quirking an eyebrow up Ema nodded and followed his directions knowing that he knew exactly what he was doing so it was better not to question his methods. Beside her he turned on the faucets to a warm temperature, his fingers dancing under the water until he was satisfied with the temperature.

"Legs open"

"Nani?"

"Spread your legs"

"I don't understand"

"This kind of dye job requires a more intrusive wash and placing process but since we don't have the time for all of that I need to get in there differently and there's no way I'm doing anything less than perfect" He explained

As understanding dawned on her features she nodded with a smile on her face at his determination to make her look perfect. Little did Ema know that while Louis was in fact doing his best to get the style right he was stretching the truth just a bit;he was going to seduce her and maybe get a taste of just what his brothers all wanted too. As Ema spread her legs open for him she blushed as she realized she was still wearing her nightgown and he could probably see her white panties underneath. He could and he enjoyed the sight a hell of a lot more than his calm facade let on. Settling between her legs he placed his hands on her outer thighs, gripped firmly and pulled her against him before his right hand trailed up her leg to her lower back where he pulled her so tightly against him that he knew she could feel the outline of his cock against her panties, which he could feel were becoming damp. Releasing her right thigh he placed his hand gently on her shoulder slowly pushing her down so that her long hair hung in the sink and her forehead was beside the faucet.

"Are you comfortable Imouto-chan?" He asked teasingly

"Ahem...I'm f-fine" She stuttered trying her best not to show just how much he was affecting her with his closeness

Running the water to thoroughly wet her hair he massaged her scalp so deeply and thoroughly Ema let out a groan of pleasure. It had been such a long time since someone else had washed her hair and done so, so amazingly well that Ema was in pure heaven as his expert fingers massaged and scratched her scalp. As she closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his hands in her hair and his pelvis flush against hers Ema didn't realize that her body was writhing on its own against him, much to Louis' satisfaction.

"I'm going to start dying it black now" Louis informed her

A small sigh left her lips as she felt the cool gel of the dye around the edges of her hair soaking through as he massaged it through her whole head making sure not to miss a single strand, paying special attention to the ends of her hair since they were lighter than the rest of her head, almost a blonde color. He wondered if she noticed that her hair was a bit lighter at the tips? After making sure down to her roots was black he shut the water off and rung all the access water out of her hair before having her sit up, slowly removing himself from her and making sure the towel was securely around her neck so that the dye droplets didn't soak her pretty nightgown.

Using a different towel from the rack by the shower he semi-dried her hair so that he could section it off properly for the pink streaks to be placed accordingly. His pretty eyes trailed up the curve between her plump breasts, over the long expanse of her neck up to her parted pink lips as she breathed in and out deeply trying to calm herself. Her eyes remained closed as she relaxed under his hands massaging her scalp and his hips rested against hers perfectly. She wanted nothing more than be closer to him as he molded around her. Once her hair was just slightly damp he parted her hair down the middle than again into 6 different equal sections, his eyes inspecting the pictures she brought for reference so that he could adequately place each streak in the exact places since he knew that when it came to cosplay, people wanted their outfits to be dead on exact to look exactly like the character that they are portraying. And he could tell how much she wanted to please her best friend and surprise her with an exact replica of her original character and so he would do his very best to make his beautiful little sister happy with his results.

After he put on some clear gloves he began using his thin dye brush to mix the pink together properly before separating locks of hair and laying them against the foil and 'painting' them with the dye in each spot the picture revealed. Leaving the foil on to saturate the color all the way through, he did the same to the tips. Taking off the now light pink gloves he replaced them with some new gloves and mixed together the bright white dye hoping it had some bleach product in it or else it wouldn't be bright enough. Making sure to get every single last of her roots and tips for the pump down to her scalp he set to let the dyes soak in but tease the extremely relaxed woman laying beneath him with her legs draped almost lazily around his waist. After removing the dye soaked gloves he grabbed a small hand towel from the left of himself on the counter and in using only a small end he sensually began to wipe stray droplets from her flesh. Ema began to shiver as she felt two of his gentle fingers beneath the soft and fluffy towel gently wiping at her hairline and over her forehead, gently tucking and roving behind her ear to descend over the streaks of pink and black water trails that escaped from her hair over the smooth and delicious looking flesh of her tanned neck. She had gotten quite a bit of color since living here and he was surprisingly pleased with this revelation, as she was quite pale and a bit meek looking when she first arrived at the Asahina home. The gentle way that he handled and caressed her flesh, down to even the valley of her breasts forced a soft moan through he lips. Louis smirked down at her before relaxing his features with a soft and teasing smile.

"Are you alright Ema-chan?" He cooed rolling his hips just a fraction

"H-h-hai" She stuttered her hips rolling back of their own accord

"Aa. Well I'm going to remove the foil, wash the hair once more and than we'll blow-dry it so that I may style it alright?"

"Yes" She nodded

With sure fingers and quite a few unnecessary touches Louis removed all of the foil and rewashed her hair with all the professionalism he could with her soft and curvy body squirming against him. Once thoroughly washed he wrung out as much of the access hair using the hand towel before bringing the towel around her neck up over her head and wrapping it in a bun atop her head.

"You may sit up Ema-chan" He purred "It's time to put some heat to you"

The harsh tremble that rocked through her body at his underlying and accidental (as far as she knew) sexual innuendo was coursing through her body before she could stop it. Sitting up so that her chest was flush against his and her eyes met his own she licked her lips at the soft, almost sensual look that he was giving her.

"I'm ready" She swallowed

"Come" He nodded smirking to himself

But before Ema could lower herself to the floor Louis' hands gripped the underside of her thighs again, sliding smoothly up to just beneath the curve of her bottom lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his trim waist. She wished she could see his face to see if he was enjoying this just as much as she was but she could only see his soft silver pink hair out the corner of her eye and feel his gentle breath against the nape of her neck as he carried her much like a doting husband for his wife to the chair he wished to blow dry her now dyed hair in. Subtly she pressed her chest against his firmly and was pleased to feel that hidden beneath his stylish clothes there was a rock hard chest. Kami Louis was wonderful!

Once he got to the highchair he gently lowered her into it, turning on his heels so that his back was to her as he plugged in his rather expensive looking blow dryer with a secretive smile tilting his pink lips. Ema had no idea that Louis had been planning to seduce her in his own unique way, the same way that he'd been doing from the beginning, without giving the slightest inclination or indication that he was at all interested in her that way. But, he was no stranger to the way she moved against him to satisfy her curiosity in her attraction to him and the way she submitted to him unwittingly was rather pleasing to say the least. Removing the towel from her head he draped it across her shoulders to catch any flyaway hair or water droplets.

"You will let me know if I make you too warm won't you Imouto-chan?" Louis cooed his face barely an inch from hers

The flush that formed in her cheeks was both cute and a turn on but he hid his pleasure at seeing her so unnerved by his teasing. Unable to speak Ema just nodded and cast her eyes down to her lap at her interlocked fingers shyly. With a sly nod Louis turned on his blow dryer and set to drying her hair, with such thick and long hair it wouldn't take long.

After her hair was thoroughly dried Louis led her back to her bedroom and took a good hour styling her hair to absolute perfection and when she looked at herself in the mirror (meaning when he allowed her to see the finished product) she gasped in shock and awe. She looked like an _exact_ replica of Iyumi's character Saori except for her eyes since he hadn't popped in the lone contact yet. How the hell Louis had accomplished such a complicated style _and managed_ to match all of the colors to perfection was beyond her. He even had her hair on the lower right side brushed and pinned so tightly that it truly looked as if it had in fact been shaved! Before she could stop herself she leapt from the chair, spun to face him, threw her arms around his neck and (much to his shock) kissed him square on the lips.

"You are _amazing _Louis-kun I owe you big time" She breathed her arms still around his neck totally unaware of what she'd just done

"And I will call in that favor in due time Ema-chan" He smirked licking his lips as he looked down into her bright chocolate brown eyes

He'd never noticed but her eyes weren't just that delectable chocolate brown, they were speckled with hazel and gold flecks, barely noticeable unless truly inspected. Wrapping his arms around her waist he titled his head and lowered his lids giving her one of the most sexy bedroom eyes she had ever seen on a man.

"Who knew you could be so physical when you were feeling grateful" He purred rubbing his nose against hers with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes

Finally realizing just what she'd done Ema's cheeks flared in embarrassment but she'd yet to drop her eyes paralyzed by the fact that she had just sexually goaded the one son (besides the ever absent Natsume) who had not a lick of interest in her. Was her sleep deprivation making her loopy?! Clearing her throat shyly Louis felt the need to give her a get out of jail free card by kissing the tip of her nose and disentangling themselves before moving over to her bed. Letting out a sigh of relief from the reprieve Ema watched him curiously, smiling happily when he picked up her cosplay outfit.

"Ready to fully become one with the character Ema-chan?" Louis winked playfully

"Yes" Ema breathed excitedly

"Strip to your undergarments than and I will help you" He smiled innocently

Ema felt so at ease with Louis she wasted no time in pulling her gown over her head and tossing it to the floor. Hands up above her head she smiled at him playfully her bright eyes twinkling happily.

"Transform me" She giggled

"You have the perfect body for this character Imouto-chan. She actually looks a lot like you. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was designed specifically for this reason" Louis teased raising his brows playfully

"She was actually. Iyumi said I inspired, in her words '_this ass kicking bad ass hottie_'" Ema nodded proudly as Louis pulled the asymmetrical cropped corset top over her head skillfully unhooking and yanking her bra out once it was covering her breasts

"You two must be quite close" He smiled happy to see her bragging about her friend

"She's the best friend I could ever have. She helped me discover and love myself no matter what people say. We met in second grade she saved me from some bullIES!" Ema gasped as Louis tightened the hooks on the corset as far as they could go

"That's wonderful Imouto-chan. Not many people in this world are blessed enough to make that special bond with someone, you are divinely favored, the both of you" Louis nodded as he twisted the corset to sit perfectly on her breasts and rib cage "I have no idea how you made an asymmetrical, cropped corset but it's amazing"

"I watched _a lot_ of videos on the internet" Ema chuckled

"Foot up"

Lifting her foot off the ground he pulled the left leg of her mid-thigh leather shorts up her thighs before doing the same with the other leg. Ema couldn't help but think that this was rather intimate and he was so undisturbed by dressing her that she felt that same attraction for Louis flaring up in her gut again.

"Well this would explain just how your tail stays put" Louis giggled at the minuscule slit between her cheeks

"I-I-Well" Ema stuttered embarrassed

"Skirt next, step in" Louis chuckled loving how cute she was when her cheeks flared

Stepping into the ankle length silk skirt she was pleased that it fit snugly around her waist and didn't make the shorts look bulky beneath it. The slits on both sides started three inches from the waist band so that the shorts were seen underneath giving her legs an impossibly long and sexy look. Snatching up the knee-high boots he helped her step into them, zipping them before fastening the gold buckles at the tops.

"Very nice" Louis nodded in approval "Time for all your straps and weapon holsters"

Picking the back straps for her swords up off the bed he helped her into it like one would a backpack, tightening the straps so that in the front the only part of the straps that were visible were on her shoulders before they disappeared on her back (crisscrossed for dual wielding) making sure to slide the swords into their holsters once the holster was secured. Clicking the belt around her waist atop the skirts waistband he attached the barbed wire 'whip' to the slot directly on her hip. He lowered himself to one knee as he clicked the thigh holster in place on her right thigh teasing her by caressing her thigh before he slipped the elaborately designed throwing knife into the slot. She held out her hands when he picked the finger-less gloves up off the bed. After he slid them onto her fingers he buckled them into place at the wrist making sure the spikes on the knuckles didn't shift.

"Jewelry next" He mumbled aloud as he looked her outfit over loving how it was coming together

"It's on my vanity" She gestured behind her since Louis had turned her away not wanting her to see until he was finished

Spinning around her like a dancer he looked at the original pieces of jewelry and was pleasantly surprised that she had made these herself as well. She really was pulling out all the stops to please her friend. That was dedication right there. Glancing at the pictures of the character she had taped to her mirror so that he knew where each piece of jewelry went he picked up the silver dual snake arm band clamping it around her upper right arm before he went back to grab the earrings. They were both silver snakes that wrapped around the lobe with the tail coming out the back of the ear. Classy yet screaming dangerous, nice very nice.

As he moved in front of her he made sure to stand unnecessarily close so that there was only a breath of space between their lips, needless to say Ema's eyes were trained on his pink lips as she licked her own subconsciously. After he placed the earrings in her ears he looked over her head to see there was only one piece left and it was a necklace that hung down to her exposed belly button. It was a thin gold chain with a deep lilac colored heart pendant at the end.

"Well this is beautiful" He breathed

Unclasping the end he lifted her hair off of her neck gently before re-clasping it and nestling it between her bosom watching as it swung back and forth like a hypnotizing pendulum.

"Are you comfortable with me putting in your contact for you?" Louis asked softly his head tilted cutely

"Of course" Ema nodded

His eyes roamed the vanity before they spotted the contact case lying innocently next to her makeup. Twisting off the cap he blinked at the contact that stared back up at him;it was the same shade as his own eyes. How strange, it was like staring down at his own orbs. With his index finger he gently scooped the contact up making sure it was concave up before he went before Ema again.

"Look straight at me and do not blink until I tell you to" He instructed

Ema nodded and looked him straight in the eye not even flinching when he placed the contact against her left eye, allowing it to suction to the iris naturally.

"Look left, than right and blink slowly"

As Ema followed his instruction she felt the air bubbles deflate in the contact before she slowly blinked, feeling the solution slide down her cheek. Louis wiped the stray streak before he placed her neko ears atop her head on either side to give the appearance that they were in fact her actual ears.

"Makeup time" He gushed excitedly

Glancing over the pictures of Saori again he knew exactly what to do for Ema's makeup. He gave her a bright red lip with some gloss to make them look a bit fuller, some dark eye shadow on her lids and eyeliner to make her bright mismatched eyes stand out against her tanned flesh and darkened hair.

"It's wonderful you have such long lashes you don't even need mascara" Louis gushed as he dusted a minimal amount of blush onto her high cheekbones

"Almost finished you're just missing one thing" Louis smiled deviously as he put the makeup back onto the vanity

"Something missing?" Ema asked tilting her head in confusion

"Oh yes" Louis smirked as he dangled the tail back and forth from the plug

"I ummm"

"We wouldn't want to mess up all of our hard work now would we?"

"Well no but..."

Bending so that his lips brushed her lobes he ran them slowly up and down sending tingles of pleasure rippling down her spine.

"Put your hands on the bed and bend over" He purred his warm breath filtering through her ear

How could she deny him when he spoke so surely and sexily? Placing her gloved hands on the edge of the bed she swallowed thickly as she spread her legs and arched her back to give him access to the slit in her bottoms. Louis smirked wickedly at how delicious her round bottom looked as she arched her back like she was ready to receive him had he been about shove himself deeply inside her instead of an anal plug. Placing the plug between his lips he lathered the glass up with his tongue before he palmed her left cheek and separated the round globes to reveal her tight hole. Slowly he slipped the tip past the tight ring of muscle taking sadistic delight in the low moan of pleasure that left her lips as he slowly slid the plug deeply into her. Once the tail was firmly in place Louis adjusted the tail so that the length ran up her back and clicked the switch around the ring at the bottom so that it would wag behind her automatically. With a pat to her bottom to signal he was finished Ema stood up red in the cheeks and panting heavily, her body quivering with want.

"Ready to see the finished product?" Louis breathed from behind her, lips brushing her lobes again

"I'm ready!" She nodded excitedly

Hands on her shoulder he spun them so that she stood before the vanity with him behind her smiling proudly at his finished work.

"Kami! I look..."

"Beautiful"

"Louis-kun I look _just like her_!" She gushed touching random parts of her outfit and hair gingerly in awe"You are truly magnificent!"

"I've only just done hair and makeup, the outfit is still purely your handiwork and I must admit had I not been told I would have thought it to be professionally done" He praised pleased with the compliment

The corset was all black except for the linings and the silver dual snakes in the center, so tight it was pressing her already round, full breasts up to give her even more cleavage than before. The silver silk skirt curved over her hips and around her thighs sensually to reveal the black leather shorts and her long smooth legs beneath. The weapons looked so real she would believe them to be had she not made them herself. Her hair and makeup was done to absolute perfection and she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes at the hard work that Louis had put into helping her. The smile he sent her in the mirror made her heart melt. Spinning on her heel she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him smack dab on the lips passionately totally overcome with emotion surprising the both of them once again.

"And we're back to you being so physical when you're feeling gracious" Louis breathed against her lips

"I'm just so happy" Ema breathed unembarrassed at her actions as she lowered her arms

"You deserve to be. I'll be dropping you off but Ukyo will still be picking you up afterwards alright?" Louis smiled pulling the tip of her braid over her shoulder

"That's alright" She beamed turning to look at herself again in the mirror

She just couldn't believe that this bad ass woman in the mirror staring back at her was in fact herself. Louis was truly a genius. No matter how amazing she made the outfit and all of its accessories she wouldn't be complete without her hair and makeup being spot on and he'd masterfully did it with such ease and in so little time. The man was a miracle worker.

"Imouto-chan I do have a favor to ask" Louis asked shyly biting his lip unsurely

"Anything" Ema nodded eagerly

"I'd like to take photos of you both here and at the convention with your friend when I drop you off" He asked his eyes screaming his insecurities

"Of course! Take a thousand if you want to! I even have a HD Digital camera you can use!" Ema gushed happily taking her camera and it's tripod out of the closet and handing them to Louis excitedly

"We have an hour to make it there so I'd like to pose you if that's alright?"

"Whatever you want. I know it'll be perfect!" Ema exclaimed truly excited to see how they would come out

"Excellent. Come" He beamed just as excited as she was

Grabbing her hand in his free left one he pulled her to the balcony outside of the living room where the sky was clear and cast a wonderful light on her features as he positioned her against the glass rails. Hand on her chin, fingers barely touching her lips her gaze was turned towards the sky left knee bent slightly as her right foot hung in the air behind her. Louis snapped picture after picture before he moved her to the couch in the living room posing her so that she lay flat on her stomach, chin resting in her hand as she twirled her thigh knife around her finger boredly as her intense eyes held the camera. He even took one of her half in a dark doorway so that only the right side of her body was seen, finger over her painted lips shushing the viewer.

He took some profiles of her, head on shots, body shots, action and relaxed shots of her also. After a good 20 different poses all around the house Ema demanded that he take some with her as the two people who put all the work in needed to be featured as she claimed. Setting the camera on the tripod she took over 15 shots with Louis, some hugging, standing still, him fussing over her hair, kissing each others cheeks before Louis checked the clock on his phone.

"We spent forty minutes having fun Imouto-chan. I think we should leave now" Louis smiled as he flipped through the photos in the camera

"Ok. Can I see the pictures?" Ema asked excitedly bouncing around like an excited child

"Nope!" Louis chuckled tucking the camera into his favorite blue and white spotted hoodie

"Awwww" Ema pouted poking her painted lips out as she followed Louis outside to his car

Iyumi checked her phone again biting her bottom lip nervously. At the convention those who bought booths and the celebrities were allowed entrance a half an hour before the other comic/anime/manga geeks of the world, so she had set up everything over an hour ago. The convention was already full up with people and Ema still wasn't here. She really hoped she hadn't had to do something more important and forgotten to tell her, she was really hoping she'd come she had some big news to tell her and she didn't think she could run her first booth on her own.

Looking around she spotted some seriously good cosplays of well known characters already well established in their fields, she just hoped she would become one of them these days. She had a pretty large following now but she wanted to be known worldwide as well someday. Running a shaky hand through her bang she leaned against the front of her booth trying to figure out just how she was going to do this alone until a sudden hush fell over the area and she heard gasps of shock and awe all around her. One of the celebs must have been running late and making their way through the crowd. Out of pure curiosity as to who it could be she raised her bright blue eyes to look to her right to see the crowd parting to the sides to let whoever it was through as they all yanked out cameras and cellphones to take pictures of them.

The one thing Iyumi was _not_ expecting was to see her protagonist Saori walking towards her. The cosplay was _**perfection **_as well as the beauty adorning it! The way her hips swayed with Saori's signature sensually bad ass walk, head held high as she kept her left hand on her round hip commandingly, her mismatched eyes glancing almost condescendingly at the booths she passed as she seemed to be searching for someone in particular. She looked so fucking bad ass Iyumi just HAD to find out who this girl was! Finally the beauties' eyes landed on her and she turned her head to the gorgeous male calmly walking beside her and pointed directly at Iyumi a wide smile stretching her red painted lips.

Why did he look so familiar to her? He looked over at her curiously before a happy smile broke out onto his face and he nudged her in her direction. Holy shit they were coming over to her! Standing up straighter she pushed her wayward ponytail off of her shoulder and straightened out her halter top, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles out of her skirt. When they were not a foot from her Iyumi stuck out her hand excitedly wanting to know the woman before her who seemed to love her manga, Hebi Princess, so much that she went all out for her amazing cosplay.

"Hi I'm so happy to see you love my manga. Your outfit and hair are _amazing_! My name is Iyumi Satoshi" She beamed brightly

She was more than surprised to hear a familiar giggle pass the woman's lips as she grasped both of her hands in her own and smiled at her playfully.

"Come on _Yu_-_chan_ don't tell me you don't know your own best friend when you see her" She teased her smile wide and joyful

"Holy...FUCK! KITTEN IS THAT YOU!?" Iyumi gasped pulling Ema in for a crushing hug

"Of course who else would I be?" She giggled allowing Iyumi to hold her at arms length to survey her more thoroughly

"I thought you were going to wear the other outfit? Kami! It must have taken you _weeks_ to make this! You didn't have to do all of this just for me" Iyumi choked tears rolling down her cheeks

Ema was literally the best friend she could have ever been blessed to have in her life. The amount of time and work she had to have spent to put this entire thing together had to have been grueling to say the least. She had only had 2 weeks and than some to do it and she looked as if she stepped right off the pages of her manga.

"I'd do anything for you Yu-chan, just like you'd do for me. You should know that" Ema smiled softly wiping the tears from Iyumi's face

"You are so bad ass kitten" Iyumi smiled "So who did your hair and makeup since we both know you're clueless about both?"

Ema stepped to the side to reveal Louis who had been standing aside patiently watching the two girls catch up with interest. Iyumi couldn't help but lick her lips at the sexy specimen that Ema had been walking with. His light white/pink hair was styled to perfection, his purple eyes matching that of the one she'd drawn for Saori went well with his relaxed yet stylish outfit. He wore a white expensive looking v-neck beneath a blue and white spotted long sleeved jacket, black skinny jeans and calf high black boots. That hairstyle, those eyes, why was he so damn familiar?!

"Iyumi this is one of my older brothers, Louis Asahina, Louis this is my best friend/sister Iyumi Satoshi. Louis is the one who did my hair, makeup and helped me to get dressed today" Ema explained as Louis smiled and kissed the back of Iyumi's hand

"Asahina...Wait a minute! You can't possibly mean world renowned hair/makeup stylist Louis Asahina?" Iyumi gasped

"Umm"

Ema had no idea so she wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question.

"That would be me" Louis blushed as Iyumi shook his hands awestruck

"You're _amazing! _I've always wanted to meet you since you worked on that live action movie 5 years ago!"

"That was a fun project" Louis smiled remembering being on set

"Hold on a second" Iyumi wheeled on Ema her eyes wide startling Ema "When you said Asahina family I didn't realize you meant _the _Asahina family! Ema do you have _any idea_ just what family you're living with?"

"Ummm not really?" Ema was never really one to stay up on the latest gossip

"Oh we are soooo going to talk about this later" Iyumi smiled devilishly before turning back to Louis "Louis-san would you like to stay with us and help out with the booth for a little? I'd be honored"

"The pleasure is mine Iyumi-chan and you may just call me Louis if you like. Though I cannot stay long I have a flight to catch in a few hours. Alas I have a hair show I must attend in Hong Kong"

"Amazing! First, would you mind taking a few pictures of me with Ema and hopefully...one or two with you? I have GOT to document this"

"Of course"

Taking the camera out of his jacket he snapped a few pictures of them together at the booth before Iyumi gushed about how much her manga would sell now that there was actually physical evidence of her character coming alive like the popular ones. After taking a few shots with Louis where Iyumi was smiling so widely she looked as if her face would split she unfolded a chair for Louis behind the booth she placed Ema on the special 'throne' she had brought for her. She had made it herself based on the designs from the fifth volume where Saori had taken over a kingdom and sat on the throne to show her dominance. Ema needed no instructions either having read the entire series so far. She'd gotten up onto the elaborate throne and sat sideways with her legs draped over the left arm crossed at the ankles, left arm bent behind her to recline on the other chair as she sat up and sipped the energy drink from the wine glass that Iyumi had given her;Louis took pictures of her like this for the collection also.

"Every single picture I get from you is going onto the site. Of course you'll get 50% of the proceeds but I still can't believe you pulled this off! Than again with _him_ at your disposal there's no way it wouldn't have been perfect" Iyumi giggled gesturing towards the chuckling Louis who was doing his fair share of signing autographs as he helped with manga sales also "You look so damned beautiful! I mean not that you didn't before because you are one sexy hell cat but this is just...God I can't stop crying! Why are you such an awesome person Ema?!" Iyumi laughed wiping tears from her face for the third time that day

"Because I was lucky enough to find a sister who loves me just as much as I love her" Ema smiled at the praise as she rolled onto her stomach her 'tail' wagging happily as she 'slouched' in the chair with a bored expression on her face

"Just how much have you been studying my manga? You're doing all the scenes so well" Iyumi asked watching Louis click away on his camera

"I know it better than you that's how much" Ema giggled sipping at the energy drink in her wine glass

"Iyumi-chan you're almost out of manga to sell, and I can't seem to locate any more slips for those who want to order the entire collection" Louis grumbled pulling the last stack of her first volume out of the box placing it on the table

"Wonderful!" Iyumi beamed dashing under the tent behind her booth before reappearing with three large boxes "Two are filled with the manga, the rest have slips and fliers for the site but once we're out of these we're screwed, which is fine by me" She giggled

Helping Louis further set up the table Iyumi was pleased to see out the corner of her eye that people were flocking to Ema begging for pictures and her signature. She was garnering so much attention that Iyumi was undoubtedly sure that when she checked her email she'd have hundreds of orders and sign ups for her site. Ema totally rocked! After taking pictures and stuff with her Ema would gesture them to the table where they were just as astonished to see Louis being the one helping with fliers and manga selling. Ema just may have single-handedly made Iyumi a success and she was none the wiser. Iyumi was damn determined to make sure that she helped Ema with her 'Asahina' problem beyond her abilities and give her every damn dime she earned from this! Whenever Louis got a few moments of peace Iyumi noticed him reading through her manga and she was both nervous and anxious to know what he thought, he worked with some of the biggest names in the industry and if he had a bad critique she'd go right back to the drawing board.

"Iyumi-chan" Louis called softly not taking his eyes off the book

"H-Hai Louis-kun?" She swallowed nervously

"I'd like to request a favor"

"Anything" She nodded inwardly slapping herself, now she understood what Ema meant when she said these men had ways to cast spells on the female species with little to no effort

"I'd very much like to read the rest of your series. Would you mind if I could borrow this copy?" He asked finally raising his eyes to her

"Of course! Actually if you wouldn't mind holding down the fort for five minutes I can run to my car and get the rest of the volumes for you?" She nodded her body shaking excitedly

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that. I'd gladly pay"

"Psh not a chance! Not only am _I_ working _you_ right now but I'm pretty sure there's a fat stack of cash in my bank account right now that is all thanks to you and Ema-chan" Iyumi scoffed hands on her sassy hips"Wait here I'll be right back"

Before he could open his mouth she had dashed off into the crowd smiling widely. Louis turned his head to see Ema taking another picture with a fan dressed as none other than his brother Tsubaki as his character in the show Heartbreak Hotel. Once done she turned to him smiling cutely before he waved her over.

"Everything ok?" She asked softly bent over the table in front of him

"Spectacular actually. I just wanted to tell you I am pleased with your choice of friend. A bit eccentric and brash but I like it. She's a wonderful girl and it's obvious how much she loves you, she _adores_ you actually" Louis smiled

"She _is_ wonderful I'm glad you approve" Ema giggled

"Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice cooed playfully

Turning her head to look over her shoulder Ema spotted four of her brothers standing behind her, three of which were looking quite appreciatively at her tailed rump bent over the table.

"Tsubaki, Yusuke, Azusa, Subaru. What a nice surprise" Louis smiled waving at his brothers

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend Louis just what else are you hiding from us hmm?" Tsubaki teased flicking the tip of Ema's tail

"Just who is this lovely young lady?" Azusa asked his eyes narrowed suspiciously

"Yeah you could have told us, this is a real surprise" Yusuke grumbled watching Ema stand to full attention with her back to them

"I'm not his girlfriend" She giggled turning to them slowly

They all gasped in shock as they studied her face.

"Imouto-chan?" Azusa gasped in complete shock

"It's me" She blushed nodding as they all looked her over shamelessly

"You look...different" Subaru spoke up quite liking the outfit she was wearing

"Cosplay" She smiled gesturing to the large poster of Saori behind Louis' head

"For your friend right?" Yusuke asked softly a blush covering his cheeks as he took in the sexy outfit

"Yeah" She nodded happy he remembered

"Where _is_ this friend of yours?" Tsubaki asked brow raised as if he didn't believe her

"Louis-kun I'm back! Sorry that took so long but the prick guard at the door kept trying to get my number and wouldn't let me in without giving it to him" Iyumi growled as she darted to the table a large stack of her manga in her arms hiding everything but her swinging ponytail and long legs

"That's quite alright I've been enjoying myself" Louis smiled taking the stack from her arms and placing them beside him on one of the crates

"Well if you weren't so cute than maybe they wouldn't harass you" Ema teased poking Iyumi's button nose

"Look who's talking" Iyumi grumbled before she froze noticing the four new males watching her curiously "Holy shit"

"Iyumi these are four more of my brothers-" Ema started before Iyumi poked her cheek shaking her head

"Trust me I know who each and every single one of these tall drinks of water are" Iyumi sighed looking each of the sexy specimens over

"Oh do you now, pray tell who are we?" Tsubaki chuckled sending her his sexy smirk

"Tsubaki Asahina, playboy of the voice acting world who's twin Azusa Asahina also voice acts but is hard to get but broodingly hot" She smirked pointing them out as she spoke their names

"Playboy?" Tsubaki chuckled

"Brooding?" Azusa asked his brows knitted in confusion

"Yeah. I follow _everything_ you two do. You actually were the ones who inspired me to start my online company. To be so successful and to start as young as you did it gave me hope that I could also be big if I worked hard like you too" Iyumi explained shaking their hands excitedly

"Really?" Tsubaki asked flattered

"You have no idea" Ema giggled as she turned to take another picture with a guy who just bought three copies of the manga

"And you, are Subaru Asahina. Basketball star and guaranteed hall-of-famer once you join the NBA. I followed your career since high school, your record breakers are as long as my damn arm. I've won quite a bit of cash betting on you" Iyumi laughed poking Subaru in the rib teasingly

"You think I'm a guaranteed hall-of-famer?" He asked looking hopeful

"Seriously? Do you not know how many teams are waiting to draft you once you graduate? Check the sites bro you're hot shit" Iyumi nodded before turning to Yusuke and his flaming red hair "Oh and I definitely know who _you_ are"

"Me? How?" He asked utterly confused

"Yusuke Asahina. Total bad ass and super hot to go with it. All the girls think you're aloof, quiet and a mystery. You have _no idea_ how many girls would drop their panties for you if you only asked" Iyumi laughed slapping her hand on the table

"W-w-what?" Yusuke blanched in total shock

"Well you seem to know so much about us and yet we haven't gotten the proper introduction as to just who you are" Azusa chuckled liking the girl

"Oh I'm Iyumi Satoshi, Ema's best friend we're practically sisters so if any of you hurt her, I will find you and I will _castrate you_" She growled darkly before she smiled at them all and waved

"Nice to meet you" They all paled

"Anywho what do you think of kitten here? Isn't she a total sexy bad ass?" Iyumi gushed taking Ema's hand and spinning her as if they were dancing

"Always" Tsubaki smirked as they all nodded their agreement

"Why are you here Nii-san?" Ema asked tilting her head in confusion

"We're promoting the new season of an anime we're in" Azusa explained gesturing to his twin

"I wanted to pick up the new war game for my system and this is the only place to get it before it's mass produced" Yusuke admitted softly

"I'm an escort for Yusuke" Subaru shrugged looking anywhere but at Ema as per usual

"Oh that's nice"

"Ok I know this is really unprofessional but can I get a picture with each of you _please?" _Iyumi gushed

"Of course" Azusa nodded

"I'll take the first one" Ema smiled taking the camera from Louis' hands so she could a picture of Iyumi with all the brothers

As soon as she took the picture Iyumi snatched the camera and pushed Ema towards the boys making them pose at least ten different ways as she took pictures. Than Iyumi took a picture with the twins, than each individual Asahina before they all had to part ways.

"Kitten you are going to make me so famous when I post these pictures. I can't believe I got to meet my idols" She gushed pouting as Louis held the camera out of her reach chuckling

"Well ladies it's time for me to get to the airport. I'll see you tomorrow Imouto-chan. And Iyumi-chan it was a pleasure to meet you and if you'd permit me I'd like to take your email so that as I finish each novel I can send you my thoughts" Louis asked genuinely

"Of course!" She gushed whipping out her phone and exchanging emails "Any mistakes, character or plot flaws please feel free to let me know!"

"Can do. Well ladies this is where I take my leave" He smiled kissing Iyumi on the cheek before kissing the side of Ema's mouth

Scooping up the 'heavy' stack of manga he placed them under his left arm before disappearing into the crowd around him waving at those who called his name.

"Ok now that we're alone we need to talk. And I mean _now_" Iyumi hissed yanking Ema to the seat Louis vacated so that their conversation could remain private

"What's wrong?" Ema asked her bright eyes seeking out the cause of her best friends distress

"Ema you literally have no idea just circle of hell (or in my opinion, heaven) that you stepped into do you?" Iyumi breathed seriously

"Mmmmm no"

"Ema when you explained what was going on to me I foolishly never took into account just which Asahina family could be the one you were staying with. This is _serious_ girl and you have no idea just what kind of fire you've stepped into. These are the most sought after and eligible bachelors in all of Japan but not only that, they're known for never being able to be held down. So, you've got some serious womanly missions ahead of you"

"I'm not sure what you mean" Ema swallowed thickly as her words sank in

"It's time for another drawer kitten that's what I mean. As soon as you get home tonight you'll be opening drawer five and calling me the minute that you do. We have to pull out the big guns for these men" Iyumi smiled creepily her mind whirling a mind a minute

"I'm so glad I have you" Ema sighed a chuckle passing her throat as she knew what that look on Iyumi's face meant

"And I you. Now, I think it's time you took a potty break because you've been working for a good 4 hours and that energy drink has to be pushing on your bladder like crazy. You go on ahead I'll hold down the fort while you're gone" Iyumi smiled plucking Ema's lazy wagging tail

"Now that you mention it I do" Ema smiled trying to spot a bathroom

"The closest one is over by the Xbox section. Take our aisle up to the One Piece stage and make a right. It's right by the Amnesia stage" Iyumi explained her fingers pointing as she spoke

"Ok. Be right back" Ema nodded

Staying in character she walked through the crowd with the same signature bad ass walk of hers as she followed Iyumi's directions. Luckily people were so enthralled by the booths and stages filled with celebrities around them that the bathroom didn't have a line and practically seemed deserted. As Ema made her way inside she could feel eyes on her but than again she could from the moment she set foot in the convention. So as she made her way inside the stall all the way at the end she didn't notice she was being followed until she turned around to lock it and came face to chest with someone.

"Gomen this one is occupied"

"I can see that Ema-chan" A familiar deep voice purred

Mismatched eyes widened causing her to look up until she saw Subaru's dark gray eyes looking down at her burning with unbidden passion. Gasping softly she was ready to open her mouth to ask just what he was doing in the woman's bathroom when his foot closed the door behind him and he locked the door without even turning to look at it. He wouldn't. Not here. Would he? She confirmed that yes he was when he had his hands on her thighs, now wrapped around his waist and slammed her back against the stalls wall.

"You have no idea what you do to me" He groaned rolling his hips against hers

"Ah!" She moaned softly her nails digging into his shoulders

"No matter how you look it drives me insane. I just want to make you mine and show you how much I care for you" He sighed placing soft kisses against her throat

"R-really?" She whimpered trying to keep a clear head

"Yes" He growled before using his right hand to grip the back of her throat and yank her head to look up into his burning eyes

"Your eyes are very pretty" She commented softly unsure of what to say

With a animalistic growl he slammed his lips onto her own his hands slipping up her thighs, now firmly clamped around his waist, his right gripping her lower back and the left held firmly to the back of her neck as he kissed her passionately. Ema couldn't stop herself from kissing him back just as passionately. Subaru always kissed her as if he was pouring his soul into his intimate moments with her as if he was showing her just how much he truly felt for her and she melted into him each and every time. Threading her fingers through his short silver gray locks as she wound her hips against his own completely disregarding where they were at the time. Subaru's right hand left her back to grip her left breast firmly as his tongue twirled with her own in a fiery kiss that had her very skin on fire. How could Subaru always make her feel as though he truly wanted more than to possess her but to love and care for her to the best of his abilities? Something about the way he held and kissed her drove her insane and her emotions seemed to always be out of whack once he stopped being intimate with her and went back to his aloof personality of avoiding her at all costs. What the hell was his deal anyway? Almost as quickly as he assaulted her did he place her feet back onto the floor, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Su-Subaru-kun" She whispered her mind going a mile a minute

"Shhhh...I'll see you later" He whispered softly brushing her bang from her eyes

Than he was out the door before she could come up with a proper response. What the hell just happened! Grumbling to herself she made quick use to empty her bladder, checking her makeup in the mirror to see that it was in tact but her painted lips were slightly swollen from his kisses. Damned Asahina men. Once she got back to the booth she was both surprised and pleased to see that Iyumi was totally sold out of her manga and that all order slips were filled out also. Plopping down beside her Iyumi sent her a knowing smile before turning her chair to face Ema.

"Ready to open that drawer now?" Iyumi asked trying to fight her laughter

"Very" Ema breathed ready to turn the tables forreal


End file.
